Scream 5 : Tour de Woodsboro
by thorney33
Summary: Once a thriving community, Woodsboro is now a practical Ghosttown after the last spate of muders. Plagued by copycats, Kirby Reed begins a tour of the town for both financial gain and closure. But what does her first tour group have in store for her?
1. Title Page and Cast List

**TITLE: SCREAM 5 – Tour de Woodsboro**

UPDATED CAST LIST (Alphabetical order)

Aaron Tucker (Matthew John Armstrong): Out of town police officer. Bit of a jerk.

Adam (Joseph Gordon Levitt): The funny guy of the group, who likes to alleviate tense situations with humour. Is remarkably brave when he needs to be. Popular with everybody.

Bus Driver (Harry Hamlin)

Chantelle Hicks (Amanda Seyfried): Judy's younger sister and a new deputy in Woodsboro. Doesn't take the work or her superiors very seriously.

Cherie (Elisha Cuthbert): Attractive blonde who seems friendly at first, but has a bitchy side which comes out when it needs to.

Daniel (Corbin Bleu): Jamaican lad who is good at everything. Athletic, musically gifted, funny. Popular in the group, and confident with himself.

Dewey Riley (David Arquette)

Gale Weathers (Courtney Cox)

Jeanette Craig (Amber Borycki): Out of town police officer. Does not get on with Aaron.

Judy Hicks (Marley Shelton)

Kirby Reed (Hayden Panettiere)

Mark Kincaid (Patrick Dempsey)

Michelle (Kay Panabaker): The innocent one of the group. Scares easily, sweet girl. Girlfriend of Steve, who dominates her. She deserves much better.

Phillip Reed (Jack Coleman): Kirby's father. The organiser of the tour.

Professor Williams (Chris Addison): Old-fashioned yet sleazy British professor.

Sidney Prescott (Neve Campbell)

Steve (Todd Lasance): The shit boyfriend of Michelle. Is into sex, drugs, rock n' roll. Not a particularly very nice person.

Tony (Michael Cera): The nerd of the group. Shy at first but is sweet. Is interested in Vanessa, who doesn't seem to notice him.

Vanessa (Nina Dobrev): Attractive girl of Mauritian background. Best friend of Michelle, and love interest of Tony.


	2. Scenes 1 to 4

**SCENE ONE – HERE KITTY**

_*Phone rings. Kirby Reed, an attractive blonde in her late teens/early twenties, walks across the room and answers, somewhat apprehensively.*_

Kirby: Hello?

Caller (in a Ghostface voice): Hello, Kirby.

Kirby: Um, who is calling?

Caller: You should know. Don't I sound familiar?

Kirby: It's hard to tell, I get a lot of these calls nowadays.

_*Kirby hits a mysterious button near her phone*_

Caller: Well, consider this the last one.

Kirby (laughing, moving towards the kitchen): Trust me; I've heard that one before too.

Caller: So you don't believe me? I guess trust issues were inevitable after that business with Charlie…

Kirby (now angry): Don't you dare say that name!

Caller (laughing): Don't worry, you'll be seeing him soon enough. Not sure how good you're going to be looking for him when I'm done though. After I've finishing slicing up your organs, and scalping that pretty little…

_*All of a sudden, the lights in the house go out. There are muffled sounds over the phone, apparently Kirby being attacked. A visible scream is heard, from an outside shot from the garden. It sounds as though the phone is dropped, followed by a eerie silence.*_

Caller (amused): Do you really think this can save you, Kirby?

_*Pause. Silence on the line. The camera shows empty rooms in darkness. A dark shape moves across one of the rooms.*_

Caller: Kirby? Answer me, you bitch!

_*Sound of the phone being picked up off the floor.*_

Caller: Stop wasting time. You don't have much of it left, Kirby.

Caller #2 (in a Ghostface voice): Kirby? Try again.

_*The camera pans to the killer, in full Ghostface costume, hiding in the backyard behind some bushes, phone in hand.*_

Caller: Huh? Who the fuck is this?

Caller #2: The last person you're ever going to talk to alive.

_*Caller 1 gasps and drops the phone, picks it back up and pulls a knife out of his pocket. He stands up and circles around nervously.*_

Caller: Who the fuck is this? Oh, I geddit. Nice try bitch, you got yourself a voice-changer and trying to fuck with me? Well I've got the power here, so shut the FUCK UP!

_*The caller angrily shoves the phone into his pocket, and runs towards the house. As he is about to open the back door, the blinds are thrown open and Kirby is thrust onto the glass, screaming. The caller jumps back. Behind Kirby, a second Ghostface killer stands, brandishing a knife covered in blood. Kirby falls to the floor and lays motionless, blood poring from underneath her.*_

Caller: Holy shit!

_*The caller turns and flees, jumping the fence into the next backyard, before running across the road and jumping into his car. As he fumbles with the keys, the killer from the house walks slowly towards the car. The caller, still in costume, fumbles the keys, and rips off his mask in an attempt to make finding the keys easier. He is an unknown male of around 25 years of age, with a Mohawk and nose ring. He finds the keys, and starts the car.*_

Caller (laughs to himself): Couldn't get the bitch, but I'll take the big fish instead. I'll be a fucking hero!

_*He revs the car.*_

Killer (in a highly familiar voice): Now!

Caller: Huh?

_*From the backseat, a second Ghostface rises. Before the caller has a chance to drive, he is tazered from behind. He slumps against the wheel, unconscious. The second ghostface checks the mans pulse, takes away the car keys, and exits the car. They walk to meet the first, who takes off his mask. He is revealed to be Sherriff Dewey Riley_.*

Dewey: Nicely handled, Deputy.

_*The second Ghostface takes off their mask, it is Deputy Judy Hicks.*_

Hicks: Thank you, Sherriff! Handled pretty well yourself…

Dewey: Just doing what I do, Judy…Hicks. I just hope this is the last copycat we get trying to make a name for themselves. God knows this town has put up with enough by now.

Hicks: It does get tiresome…

Dewey: That is does. Or doesn't. Does. Does. We've all had to make sacrifices…_(looks towards house)_…some more than others. _Sighs _Well, time for official duties to…damn it!

_*Dewey turns back to the car, but the man is gone. Dewey and Hicks whip their guns out instantly and look around. Some time passes as they survey the area. Dewey draws his gun to a noise in the bushes, but the noise turns out to be the neighbours cat. The Ghostface suddenly sneaks up behind Hicks, knife raised, and is about to kill her, when his phone rings. Hicks turns around kickly and shoots him multiple times in the head, killing him instantly. The camera pans to the house, Kirby phone in one hand, kitchen knife with covered with corn syrup in the other.*_

Kirby (licks knife seductively, then smirks): Amateur.

END SCENE ONE – CUT TO 'SCR5AM' TITLE

**SCENE TWO – WELCOME TO WOODSBORO**

_*The scene opens at night, with a bus driving through the countryside, passing a sign that reads 'Woodsbro – 10 miles'. The sign has been vandalised heavily with what appears to be red spray paint – 'BRING BAK RANDY'. The camera rolls up the aisle, introducing the 9 people in the bus, a bunch of psychology students on a trip from New York, with their professor and bus driver. Camera pans to Adam, who is sitting with Tony and Daniel..*_

Adam (reading a pamphlet): The Ultimate Woodsboro experience – spend a weekend in the town where the _Stab _franchise began…

Tony (rubbing hands together): Ohhh, man!

Adam (continuing): …with one of the survivors themselves. See you here, love Kirby.

Daniel: Kirby?

Adam: Yeah, Kirby Reed. The girl who got stabbed a few years back by some crazy Ghostface bitch.

Daniel: She survived? Didn't she get stabbed by the other crazy fucker?

Tony: And left for dead, bleeding outside the house? I mean, if the wounds didn't kill her, surely hypothermia, or even a range of infections…

Adam: Shut-up, Tony!

Daniel: Hmm. Still, seems a little bit dodgy.

Tony: Yeah, not buying it.

Adam (rolls eyes): Yeah, well I'm sure she faked it so she can kill us all when we get there!

_*They all laugh.*_

Professor Williams (overhearing): Remember, lads, this is a weekend to study the minds of these historical psychopaths. Not a silly horror movie. Nobody is going to die. If we all work to our optimum!

_*They roll their eyes. Adam looks at the picture of Kirby on the pamphlet*_

Adam (whispers): Spend a weekend…Love Kirby. Mmmm. Fuck yeah.

_*The girls in the seat behind leans over the seat. It is Vanessa and Cherie.*_

Vanessa: Cer-by? Who is this?

Tony (giddily): Oh, our tour-guide for the weekend.

Cherie: I hope it's as scary as they say it is. The Stab movies are pretty messed up. Until about the fourth one, then they just get silly and repetitive.

Daniel: That's the problem with horror movies, after a while they get so predictable.

Tony: You see everything coming a mile off.

Steve (yells out, to Steve): Helps if you have four eyes!

Michelle: Shut up, Steve.

Tony (under his breath): Jerk.

Adam: You're right though. I mean, if this were a horror movie, something would happen right now. Bus full of hormone raged teenagers, or nearly teenagers, miles from help?

_*Pause*_

Daniel: Yeah, I didn't think so.

_*There is a loud bang from the front of the bus, and smoke envelopes the front. People cough, and there is a scream somewhere near the back of the bus. The bus slowly comes to a stop on the side of the road. Everyone stands up, including the elderly bus driver.*_

Steve: Damn.

Adam: Shit.

Daniel: That's whack.

_*They all laugh*_

Bus Driver: Bugger. Sorry, folks. Think the engine has overheated. Damn fan belts are dodgy in the old 92's. Let me go out and have a look.

Professor Williams (nervously): Are you sure that's a good idea?

Bus Driver (laughing): You forget, Williams, that we are still 4 miles outside of Woodsboro. No killer can gut me here!

_*The kids all laugh. The bus driver opens the bus door, and turns the headlights and interior lights off. He takes out an odd contraption and straps it to his head.*_

Michelle (scared): What the hell are you doing? Turn the lights on!

Bus Driver: What? And burn down the battery while I fix her? You're crazy! This will do me fine, and you are all big boys and girls. Consider this a preview for your big weekend ahead…

_*The bus driver exits, laughing. The group reacts differently, Daniel, Steve and Adam are loving it, Tony and the girls are shifting in their seats nervously. The bonnet of the bus is lifted, obscuring the view of the passengers to the busdriver's location.*_

Steve (leaning over to Tony): Hey Tony, wanna play a game?

Tony (nervously): No, leave me alone Steve.

Steve: What about you, Cherie?

Cherie (smiles): Ok. What kind of game.

_*Steve lifts his iPhone to his face, and using an app, puts on a Ghostface voice.*_

Steve: Whats your favourite scary movie?

_*Michelle and Vanessa scream. Steve, Adam and Daniel laugh.*_

Adam: Relax, ladies, it's just an iPhone app. Nothing to be afraid of. Until you get the monthly bill.

Professor Williams: Hey, settle down back there. Hopefully he's done soon and we can get into town quickly. We're meant to meet Ms. Reed at the Hotel in twenty minutes…

_*There is a moment of silence, and people drift off to their own devices. Vanessa pulls out her mobile phone from her bag. There is a voicemail from a private number. She goes to the backseat for privacy, and checks the message.*_

Caller (Ghostface voice): Bonjour, Vanessa. Has anybody ever told you how pretty you are? Bet you'd come first in heaps of beauty contests. Well, you've come first in my contest. And your prize? How does a quick and painless death sound? Well…trust me…you've come to the wrong place for that. I'll see you soon…

_*The message ends. Vanessa looks puzzled, and scared, at her phone then sits back down with the others. They seem to be discussing what they would have done if they had been in Woodsbro for the original murders.*_

Adam: …all I'm saying is that I dunno, I'd have G-T-F-O'ed out of there, you know!

Tony: You do realise that 'G-T-F-O'ed out' would equate to get the fuck out out, which makes little to no grammatical sense?

Steve: Shut up, nerd.

Cherie (to Vanessa): Who was that?

Vanessa (Shaking it off): Not sure, I couldn't understand the message. I must have misunderstood. It's OK. I'll show you later.

_*Back to the conversation*_

Adam: Well, I did a facebook quiz on this once, and it had me pegged as dying second in a horror flick, but I'm fairly confident I could outlast most of you useless fuckers.

Tony (glumly): The smart guy never seems to live.

Steve: You mean the nerd?

Cherie: Shut-up, likely-killer.

_*They all laugh, except Steve who looks angry*_

Daniel: Well, we all know what would happen to me.

_*They all laugh*_

Adam: Indeed. A brave man you are, venturing to Woodsboro!

Professor Williams (sigh of relief): Good, I think we're good to go.

_*The students look to the front of the bus. The bonnet is slowly being lowered. When it is closed, it is pitch black, with no sign of the bus driver or his light._ *

Michelle (scared): What the fuck is going on?

Tony: Where is he? Where'd he go?

Adam: Lazy fucker. Can't find any good public transport workers, nowadays, I tells ya.

Cherie: Shut-up, Adam.

_*The bickering is interrupted by a sharp sound of steel on steel coming from the back of the bus. (A knife on the side of the bus). Cherie, Tony, Vanessa and Michelle scream, and run towards the front of the bus. Vanessa lands next to Tony, who smiles in spite of the situation.*_

Vanessa (terrified): What…what was that?

Professor Williams: I guess I'd better close the bus door.

_*Williams gets up and pulls the lever, but the door doesn't close. He goes to close it manually, but as he does, a dark figure jumps out and drags him out of the bus. Everybody screams. Except Daniel, who jumps out of his seat and leaps out of the open door.*_

Cherie: Daniel! Fuck! Come back!

Adam: Remember the rules!

_*Two bloodcurdling screams come from outside the bus. It is pitch dark outside, and nobody can see what is happening. All of a sudden, a bloody Daniel runs up to the side of the bus, screaming, his screams fall short and he falls to the ground, but as he does he points towards the front of the bus. Everybody stops yelling, and comicly turn to the front of the bus at the same time. Ghostface stands there, knife in hand. He pulls the door lever, and miraculously, it now works and the door closes. Michelle faints, everybody screams, as Ghostface approaches.*_

Adam (shields everyone as they move to back of the bus): Go out the back! Go!

_*Everyone runs to the back, and tries to open to emergency door, but it seems to be jammed. The killer is getting closer and closer, until Adam has no choice but to tackle forwards. The two grapple, and Adam seems to have the killer at bay, though knife is still in their hand, until a laugh outside the bus stops them. It is the bus driver, with Daniel and Williams in toe, laughing their hardest. Adam and the rest stare in shock, Adam on top of Ghostface.*_

Bus Driver (laughing): Gets them everytime! Everytime! Well played lads. Welcome to the community.

Daniel: You should see the looks on your faces!

Michelle (crying): You assholes! You fucking assholes!

Adam (begins to laugh with relief): You fucker. Should have known, you'd never have the balls to do that in real life with a killer about.

_*Looks down at Ghostface.*_

Adam: While I have you here, I always wanted to do this.

_*Puts on Shaggy accent from 'Scooby Doo'*_

Adam (unmasking Ghostface): You would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for this meddling kid!

_*Ghostface is revealed to be Kirby. She smiles dazzingly at Adam, who melts off her in disbelief with a smile on his face.*_

Kirby (stands up, straightens herself up): Welcome to Woodsboro. It'll be a Scream.

**END SCENE**

**SCENE 3 – GROUND-ZERO**

_*This scene begins with a sweeping shot of the bus entering Woodsboro. Once a thriving neighbourhood, the town now looks more like something out of an Armageddon movie – practically deserted, rubbish strewn around, an eerie silence piercing the landscape. The bus passes iconic Scream landmarks on the journey, primarily the school and nearby fountain, and Sidney Prescott's old house. The bus eventually pulls up to two houses that have been somewhat neglected. They are the old houses of Jill and Olivia, from Scream 4. The bus pulls up outside, doors open, and the group gets out. Kirby pulls her car up behind the bus, and gets out too.* _

Tony: Wow! This is it, man. This is where the last murders went down. Ground-zero.

Daniel: It is pretty cool.

Adam (shrugs): Not quite so cool without the nice overcoat of blood on the walls.

_*Kirby has approached the group, Adam hasn't noticed yet.*_

Adam: All it needs is some gizzards here, the scalp of some blonde hussy there, and we'd be…

Tony (interrupting): Adam, shut-up!

_*Adam whirls around and notices Kirby staring at him, he looks down sheepishly.*_

Adam (apologetically): I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…

Kirby (sharply): It's fine, honestly. It's been over a year, I'm over it.

_*Kirby moves to the front of the group*_

Kirby (loud): Now can everyone move in front of me, please? Thank you. Now, these will be your residences for the weekend, in between the sections of the tour and Woodsboro experience I will be taking you through. Each house can take four to five people each, so split yourselves up…

_*Tony eyes off Vanessa hungrily, Steve gives Michelle's behind a smack, Cherie makes a face.*_

Professor Williams: On second thought, Ms. Reed, I think it would be best if we split up the genders. Steve, Adam, Tony, Daniel; you take the house on the left.

_*He indicates to Jill's old residence.*_

Professor Williams: And girls, you take the one on the right.

_*The group grumble, and grab their bags and move towards their respective houses. Professor Williams follows the girls group.*_

Cherie (quizzically): I thought you said we were splitting up the genders?

Professor Williams (deviously): Of course, but we've all seen the Stab movies. I think we know who needs protection more out of the groups, don't we?

_*The scene shifts to inside the boys' residence. Adam and Steve are running up the stairs, checking out the house, while Tony and Daniel remain downstairs doing the same. Kirby follows them into the house. Tony shuffles up to her, she is texting on her phone and sighing.*_

Tony (nervously): So…you're the real Kirby Reed? Like, the actual Kirby Reed?

Kirby: Yep, in the flesh.

Tony: If you don't mind me asking, what are you still doing in this town?

Kirby: Well, I wanted to after it all happened, but after a while I realised that running from your fears doesn't help anybody. That's why I started this tour. I thought embracing my past would help me move on.

_*Daniel walks up behind Tony, scaring him.*_

Daniel: And? Has it?

Kirby (mysteriously): No. Not yet.

_*Kirby's phone goes off.*_

Kirby (smiles): Sorry guys, I really have to take this. Have a look around, and make yourself at home.

_*Kirby walks outside. Daniel walks towards the fridge, and opens it up. Empty. He closes the door, and Steve is standing behind it. Daniel jumps, and Steve laughs.*_

Steve (laughing): Honestly, Dan, you didn't see that coming? As we were saying, predictable. You're gonna need your wits to be sharper than that if you want to survive.

Daniel: Survive? Little melodramatic, don't you think?

Steve (shrugs): Just trying to add some excitement to this trip. Trust me, it'll be boring as bat shit. I only came to try to get into Michelle's pants. Finally! Honestly, that girl is as tight as Bert and Ernie.

Daniel (rolls eyes): You have heard of waiting, right?

Steve: Fuck that man! I could be getting it from anywhere I wanted. Hell, if I can't get Michelle, I'll get someone else.

Daniel: You mean get it from someone else?

_*From offscreen, they hear a noise. It sounds like it's coming from a door down the hall, presumably going down to the basement.*_

Daniel: Hello?

Steve: Shit, what was that? Adam?

Daniel: Tony? Fuck. Wait here.

_*Daniel approaches the door, which is now definitely shaking. Steve takes a few more steps back, and backs into the counter, which makes him fall to the ground cursing. Daniel creeps up to the door, and swings it open. It is Tony, who yells in shock, as does Daniel, in turn Steve does as well. Tony nearly drops the bottle of Vodka he has in his hands.*_

Daniel (laughing): Fuck, Ton! How'd you even get down there man?

Tony: My little secret. Look what I found!

_*Steve runs over and grabs the bottle out of Vodka out of Tony's hands, knocking him over in the process. Tony curses as Daniel helps him up.*_

Steve: Boys, we've hit the Motherload! I say we head over to the girls' dorm and share this around!

Tony (eagerly): Yes, I'm in!

Steve (smiling): This is perfect. Michelle is such a 'Cadbury'! She can't handle her booze. Part of the reason I fell in love with her.

Daniel: Asshole. But I'm in, sounds like more fun with some chicks around.

_*Pause, silence.*_

Daniel: Hey, where's Adam?

_*All of the boys look up, comically at the same time*_

_*The scene cuts to the girls, who have finished packing, and are settling down in the living room to watch a movie, revealed as 'Stab 8'. They are giggling excitedly, and Michelle comes in the room with popcorn, and sits down nervously. Cherie calls for quiet, and turns off the light.*_

Michelle (clearly scared): Um, do we have to turn the lights off?

Cherie (laughs): Oh come on, Michelle! Where's your sense of adventure?

_*The girls laugh*_

Michelle (embarrassed): You know I don't like scary movies.

Vanessa: Then why did you come?

Michelle (quietly): I have my reasons.

Vanessa (rolls eyes): Steve.

Cherie: Fuck sakes, Mich. You really need to start thinking for yourself. You can do so much better than that douche…

Michelle: He is not a douche!

Cherie: Ok. But he is a dick-head.

Michelle (gasps, and shakes her hands around): Naughty word!

_*Cherie and Vanessa laugh. Silence follows, and the movie begins. The scene shown is a typical 'Scream' opening, leading up til the blonde actress approaching the door…Michelle already has her eyes behind her hands…when the doorbell rings Michelle and Vanessa scream. Cherie pauses the film. Cherie rolls her eyes and goes to get the door.*_

Michelle (trembling): Be careful.

Cherie (sarcastically): Ok, Mum.

_*Cherie walks towards the door, but before she can open it, her phone rings. Called ID shows Adam. She answers.*_

Cherie: Adam? Wassup? Hows next door treating you?

Caller (in Ghostface voice): I'm not next door.

Cherie: Oh sweet, you got the application too! Stop being an idiot and come over, we're watching some scary movies and I think Michelle will need someone to cuddle up to. We've really got to break up her and…

Caller: Who's Michelle?

Cherie: What?

Caller: Who's Michelle?

Cherie: Ok, stop being weird, I've had enough pranks tonight.

Caller: I asked you a question, bitch!

Cherie (jokingly, playing along): Don't call me a bitch, you ass! I won't let you in otherwise…and the real Ghostface will gut you for me…

Caller: Why would I gut myself? You aren't making much sense, Cherie. Now is Michelle the shorter one with the grey sweater, or the hot tanned chick with the bun in her hair?

_*Cherie looks back at the girls, who are indeed wearing those clothes. She glances at the windows from distance, but only sees black. Doorbell rings again*_

Cherie (calmly): Ok, Adam, Kirby, whoever this is. I'm not falling for it.

Caller: Don't hang…

_*Cherie hangs up the phone, and opens the door. There she finds Adam, by himself. He grins, winks, and walks in.*_

Cherie (slams door): You dick.

Adam (still smiling): What have I done now?

Cherie: Fuck you. Now come watch the movie you dumb fucker!

_*Just as Cherie sits down, the doorbell rings again. Cherie sighs and looks at Michelle, who understands and goes to open the door. She opens the door to reveal Kirby.*_

Michelle (relieved): Oh, hi Kirby.

Kirby: Hi…Michelle, is it? Just had a call from my Dad, it's about the tour tomorrow, so I'll have to take off early. Are you guys ok in here? Got everything you need?

Michelle: Yeah, I think so. Thank you so much! Goodnight!

_*Michelle hugs Kirby*_

Kirby (taken aback): Um, ok. Thanks, you too, I guess. Well, you have my number, so give me a call if anything goes wrong. I'll be here to pick you guys up around 9 in the morning, comprende?

Michelle (smiles): No problemo!

_*Kirby closes the door and leaves. Michelle runs back and sits down, and Cherie starts the movie again. Just as the killer is about to kill the blonde actress, the doorbell rings again. The group lets out a groan of disgust. Adam jumps up to get the door. He opens it without hesitation, revealing Steve, Daniel and Tony proudly showing off their bottle of vodka.*_

Adam (yells!): Yes! The lads have come through!

_*He hugs Steve*_

Adam: The boys have come through!

_*The next minute is taken up by a montage of the viewing and drinking session, with everybody (bar Michelle, whom Steve teases constantly) having a good time, getting drunk. The montage ends with the reveal of the Stab 8 killer, a skinny brunette who wanted fame and fortune. The credits roll, and Michelle turns the lights back on straight away.*_

Cherie: Fame? Really?

Daniel: Yeah. Seemed a bit soft when you think about the other motives in the previous films.

Tony (drunk): Forged dat, if you look at her fisical structure, it seems highly unlikely that she'd capable of commit half of…

Everybody: Shuttup, Tony.

_*Suddenly, the lights flick off and on again, and Michelle screams. It is Professor Williams.*_

Professor Williams: Alright guys, you've had your fun, it's time to hit the hay before tomorrow. It'll be a big day! Full of psychological significance!

_*The groups complains under their breath, but they do disperse. Steve gives Michelle a kiss and a touch on the backside as he leaves out the front door with Adam and Daniel. Tony drunkenly approaches Vanessa, who is going towards the stairs, waving goodbye to the boys. *_

Tony (slurring): Vanness, can I talk to you?

Vanessa (smiles dazzingly): Maybe in ze morning, Ton? I really need some sleep, early start tomorrow, yes?

_*Vanessa winks and walks back upstairs. Tony looks crestfallen, and walks out and closes the door. Out of nowhere, Michelle runs and locks the door, before sprinting back to her bedroom.*_

_*Scene cuts to Vanessa, inside her room by herself, main light off with a lamp on. There are several dramatic shots, both inside and outside the house, which indicate the presence of somebody else besides Vanessa. Vanessa takes off her top, to get into her pyjamas, when there is a sound at the window. Vanessa gasps as another sound occurs; somebody is throwing rocks at the window. Vanessa cautiously approaches, and opens the heavy wooden window, and leans out. It is Tony, below on the grass, still swaying from the heavy night of drinking.*_

Tony: But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Vanessa is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill…

Vanessa (confused): What?

Tony (with glee): She speaks! O Speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious as this night, being o'er my head, as a winged messenger from heaven…

Vanessa (giggling): Tony! It's late! And you're drunk! We'll talk in the morning, ok?

Tony (dejectedly): O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

Vanessa: Goodnight, Ton.

Tony (half-yells, drunkedly): Vanessa!

Vanessa (giggles, dramatically): A thousand times, goodnight.

_*Tony goes to speak again, but Vanessa has already closed the window. She giggles to herself again, and looks back outside longingly. She plays with her hair and laughs, and begins to pull on here pyjamas, when her phone rings. The Caller ID shows Private. She answers.*_

Vanessa: Hello?

Caller (In Ghostface voice): Hello, Vanessa.

Vanessa: Who is this?

Caller: 'An enemy to thee'.

Vanessa: Sorry?

Caller: Oh come on, Vanessa, I thought you liked Romeo and Juliet?

Vanessa (grinning): Ton? I told you, we'll talk tomorrow, ok?

Caller: So you are Juliet…that means that this 'Ton' is Romeo. Doesn't look like a Romeo. But I guess love is blind, isn't it, Vanessa.

Vanessa (confused): Sorry?

Caller (laughs, ignoring her question): But wait…if this is the case…that means I've got it all wrong…

Vanessa (quizzically): Got what wrong?

Caller (evil): Well, in the play, Romeo dies first.

_*Vanessa is beginning to look scared*_

Caller: But I guess even the classics can be rewritten. Parts recast. New scenes added in. Old scenes cut out. I don't think this new pairing will be making it as far as the original lovers, do you?

Vanessa (scared): Who are you?

Caller: The question is, Vanessa. Where am I?

Vanessa: _Merde!_

_*Vanessa goes to the door, and opens it. She hesitates at the door when the caller says…*_

Caller: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Vanessa: No? Why not?

Caller: Because I'm standing right outside your door.

_*Vanessa, now in tears, slowly builds up the courage to peer out the door. The corridor and top of the stairs is all empty, and appears safe. She puts the phone to her head, but the caller has hung up. Vanessa breaths a sigh of relief, and slowly returns to her room. She closes the door, but doesn't notice that it doesn't catch fully, and is still slightly open. As she backs into the room, a stone hits the window. She jumps in fright, but then puts two and two together and smiles. She walks back to the window, opens it with some difficulty, and leans out.*_

Vanessa (happily): Tony!

_*There is nobody there.*_

Vanessa (confused): Ton?

_*The camera pans to a shot from outside the window, looking in. Behind Vanessa, who is trying to see where the stone-thrower is, the door slowly swings open and Ghostface steps in. The killer slowly approaches Vanessa from behind, who is leaning out further to see into the darkness. Tension builds as Ghostface is now right behind her. Silence. Vanessa begins to back away from the window when Ghostface reaches up and brutally slams the window down on Vanessa, nearly crushing her neck. Vanessa tries to scream, but her voice-box has been crushed. She throws her arms and legs around in desperation but is too immobile due to her situation. The killer quickly raises the window and brings it down again, rendering Vanessa to the brink of death. Finally, he brings it down once more, breaking her neck with an audible 'Snap'. Hardly a sound is made, besides a whimper, as this happens. Her neck cushioned the window. Her eyes roll back into her head, and blood starts dripping from her mouth. Ghostface opens the window fully, and lifts her body up, admiring her beauty for one last time, before rolling her body out of the window. She falls to the ground almost without sound, as graceful in death as she was in life.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE FOUR – GOOD MORNING, WOODSBORO!**

_*The scene begins in the morning following Vanessa's death. Juxtaposing the horrifying scene seconds earlier, happy music is playing, with the scene beginning in Michelle and Cherie's room. Michelle is the first to rise; and she opens up the curtains to reveal a bright sunny morning, humming to herself. The light wakes up Cherie.*_

Michelle (already cheerful): Morning sunshine!

Cherie (hair messy, grumpy): Ugh.

Michelle (bright, speaking fast): Big day today! You know, I didn't even want to come on this trip, but it's kind of exciting, isn't it? Well, especially now it's bright outside. It's not as though I was scared or anything, but I kept hearing things in the night. I think that's just because I wasn't in my own…

Cherie (interrupting, snaps): Look, just don't talk to me until I've at least showered, ok! I've got a killer headache.

Michelle (taken aback): Oh, ok.

_*Cherie grabs her toiletries, and heads to the shower. Michelle, still in her pyjamas, exits the room and runs upstairs to wake Vanessa. She slows slightly when she gets to the door, tension builds, and she enters the room. Michelle gasps – Vanessa isn't there, and all of her possessions are gone. The bed is immaculately made, and the room appears as though nobody has ever been there. The window is clean, but is open.*_

Michelle: Hello? Vanessa?

_*Michelle looks worried as she goes to close the window. She leans out to examine the grass area below, and it is empty. She looks across to the boys' house, and sees Daniel staring at her from the opposing window. Michelle jumps; Daniel smiles and retreats. Michelle closes the window, which seems to be fine, and retreats back downstairs. She runs into the kitchen and bumps into Professor Williams, who is making breakfast. He turns around in surprise, brandishing a big kitchen knife. Michelle screams and falls to the ground.*_

Professor Williams: Michelle! Good morning. Nice to see you are enthusiastic for the days' events.

Michelle (talking even quicker than before, barely comprehensible): Mr…Vanessa…Room…Gone…Bags…Window…

Professor Williams (laughs): Oh, silly me. Sorry Michelle, I should have realised that was the problem.

Michelle: The problem? She's gone!

Professor Williams (sarcastically): Yes, very perceptive indeed. It seems that Vanessa's mother has taken ill, and had to vacate the premises and this delightful town late last night. She did not wish to wake us, nor worry us, and wishes that we enjoy the rest of our trip.

Michelle (defiantly): I don't believe it. Ness would have woken me.

_*Williams sighs, and pulls out his phone. He dials a few numbers, and hands the phone to Michelle. It is a voice message, from Vanessa's phone. It is indeed Vanessa's voice.*_

Vanessa (voice mail, sounding agitated): Hi, Professor, just vanted you to know zat my mother haz been taken ill, I'm taking the next bus home, it leave very early in ze morning so I am afraid I will have to miss you all to say goodbye. I'm very sorry! I hope you all, how do you say, make a killing on the research!

_*The message ends. Michelle, looking sad but no longer shocked, hands back the phone to Williams.*_

Michelle (dejectedly): Oh. I see. Thanks, Professor.

Professor Williams (laughs, winks): Please, Michelle, call me Stewart. And you know what they say, with every friend you lose, you have a chance to make a new one!

_*Williams turns away grinning, brandishing his knife, and stabs through a pound of bacon to cook for breakfast. Gradually the rest of the crew come in, the boys lured surely by the smell of bacon. Tony looks decidedly worse for wear. The scene resumes with Steve sitting at the table, somewhat crudely, next to Michelle.*_

Steve (sniffing): Mmmm. Nothing like the smell of cooking flesh in the morning to get the juices flowing.

_*Steve winks at Michelle. Cherie and Daniel grimace.*_

Tony (quietly): Hey, where's Vanessa?

Professor Williams: Her mother has taken ill, I'm afraid. Had to catch the early bus home. Will not be joining us for the rest of the trip.

_*Faces fall around the table. Tony's in particular. Daniel notices this, and pats him on the back. Steve looks at them suspiciously. Williams finishes his breakfast, and heads to his bedroom to prepare for the day.*_

Tony (moaning, thumping the table in disgust): No! No, no, no! There goes my one chance with Vanessa, man! I felt a connection last night.

Adam (eating): That sucks, man.

Daniel (consoling): There's always when we get back, man.

Steve (sneering): Doubt it. She always thought you were a pain in the neck.

_*Tony is visibly upset, and leaves the table. Daniel goes after him.*_

Adam (mouth full of egg): That was harsh, dude.

Cherie (angrily): Why do you have to be such an ass, Steve?

Steve (laughing): I was just kidding around. Nerd-boy really has to get himself a sense of humour. And realistic goals to lose his virginity! He should hook himself some hoodrats first. Or a warm batch of mashed potato…in a tube sock.

_*Steve laughs. Adam, in spite of himself, grins. Cherie looks unimpressed, Michelle looks neutral.*_

Cherie (grindingly): He's a nice guy.

Steve: He's a creep. Trust me! I just get bad vibes out of the guy, you know? Plus he kept me up all night, that guy must have a serious bladder problem. Musta went to the toilet like 5 or 6 times.

Adam: After the half-litre of booze he consumed last night, I'm not too surprised!

Michelle (piping up): Well, I've always thought that…

Steve (interrupting): See? My babe agrees with me too. Don't ya, babe?

Michelle (looks down): Yeah, I suppose.

_*At that moment, the door flies open and Kirby walks in. Dressed in professional clothes, there is a look of determination and control about her. Everyone is impressed, including Adam, who chokes on some bacon and begins to cough loudly. Kirby notices this and blushes, and Cherie and Steve laugh.*_

Kirby (pleasantly): Morning, everybody. Ready to begin the Woodsboro experience?

_*Steve, Cherie and Michelle all respond in their own version of 'yes'. Adam is caught a little speechless, and goes red.*_

Kirby (looks at Adam, teasing): And you? All ready to get going?

Adam: Whenever you are.

_*At that moment, Williams enters the room and the boys enter from the front door.*_

Kirby (still looking at Adam): Alright! Well, tour begins in 15 minutes people! We'll be departing by foot, try to keep up, this is a town that you don't want to be left behind in!

Michelle (confused): Why?

Tony: The murders?

Michelle: Oh right. (_To Kirby). _Sorry.

_*Kirby laughs.*_

Kirby: It's fine, honestly. The last thing I want is any sympathy. After all, those murders are paying my bills nowadays! Though I am sorry to hear your friend can't stay.

Michelle (sadly): Yeah, it's a shame.

Tony (under his breath): You have no idea.

**END SCENE**


	3. Scenes 5 to 8

**SCENE 5: THE TOUR BEGINS**

_*The scene begins with an aerial view of a deserted Woodsboro residential street, with the group walking together in the middle of the road. Kirby is leading from the front, pointing out landmarks while the group take notes. Eerie music is playing. We cut to Kirby, midsentence.*_

Kirby: …and on the left we see the old Baker Road shops, all of which have closed in the past two years.

Professor Williams (clears throat, puts on a voice for the last word): Because of the murders?

Kirby (agitated): Yes, exactly.

Daniel: So what, the owners just all left?

Kirby (sadly): Yep. After what happened, something died in the town. It happened after the first murders too, but after a while people came back. All town folk generally do. I think the murders in Windsor College and then L.A. made people realise that the murders weren't Woodsboro. The town wasn't the cause of what happened. But after they came back, I think people just gave up hope and left.

Cherie: Left?

Kirby: Yep. It's a ghost town now. The only permanent residents we have are either really young, people who come looking to find some action, or whatever. And the really old, who can't get enough of the low real estate prices for their retirement.

Adam (eagerly): So, why did you stay?

Kirby (smiles): I have my reasons. My parents, for one. Avoiding the press…which was much easier after Gale Weathers left town.

Steve: Plus, leaving didn't save Sidney Prescott from being attacked again.

Daniel: Shut-up, Steve.

Steve: You shut-up!

Professor Williams (interrupting) Alright, lads! Now, Ms. Reed, where exactly are we walking to? The first port of call? Hmm?

Kirby (rolls her eyes with back turned): I thought the school would be a good start. Get a real insight into the education of future mass murderers.

Cherie (to Kirby): You should see what we get taught.

_*The two girls laugh. The group continue walking, with Adam and Tony talking behind Cherie and Kirby, who seem deep in conversation. Steve and Daniel are talking to the left, with Michelle tagging a little behind Steve.*_

Tony (excitedly): Pretty cool, huh? The actual town where the murders took place. To think these streets were painted with blood all those years ago! And, well, last time. But the original murders…that's the mystique, yeah? Adam?

_*Adam is staring ahead, preoccupied.*_

Tony: You with me, man?

Adam (shocked): Oh, sorry man.

Tony: So deep in thought? What were you thinking?

Adam (looks deviously at Kirby and Cherie): Nothing. Just my perfect night.

_*The two laugh. Kirby looks back at Adam and smiles. Michelle runs up to the two.*_

Michelle (thinking): Um…let's see. Family, friends, people holding hands, dancing…

Tony: What are you talking about, woman?

Michelle (incudeuosly): My perfect night.

Adam: I'll bet Steve would disagree.

_*The boys laugh, and Michelle looks confused. Cuts to Daniel and Steve.*_

Daniel: All I'm saying man, is that this trip is a chance to reinvent yourself. Trust me, if you keep acting like a dick, you're not going to have anybody left. None of us, certainly not Michelle. Because she deserves better than what you give her.

Steve (chuckles): What I give her? Man, the issue is what I'm not giving her. It's a well known horror movie cliché that frustrated boyfriends lead to unhappy occurrences.

Daniel: Who mentioned horror movie?

Steve: Oh come on man, it's just an example. And we're in fucking Woodsboro! If we can't talk about scary movies here, then where can we?

Kirby (butting in): I used to like horror movies.

Steve (sleazily): Yeah? Well, we might have more in common than you first thought, eh?

Kirby (cold): I said used to.

Cherie: It must have been horrible.

Kirby (strained): It was at first. But I had people to help me through it. Times are never as dark when you're with people who'd do anything for you. Speaking of which…

_*The group moves off the road as a single police vehicle, a 4WD, moves down the road towards them. The car pulls up on the side of the road, and Kirby signals the group to stay back. She approaches the car. Dewey is driving, with Judy Hicks in the passenger seat. An unknown girl, of around the students' age, is in the backseat. She looks like a younger version of Judy, blonde with 'crazy' eyes. She is Chantelle, Judy's younger sister, and the new rookie police officer.*_

Kirby: Morning Mountain Dew. Deputies Hicks.

Dewey: Kirby.

Judy: Hi, Kirb.

_*Chantelle grunts, she is too busy on her phone.*_

Kirby: Ok, let's cut the formalities, shall we? What do you want, Dewey?

Dewey (looking at the students): This the first batch, are they?

Kirby (looking too): Yep. The first of many if it takes off. I really think I could be on a winner here, Dew.

Dewey: You know how I feel about you doing this.

Kirby (rolls eyes): Don't worry, you've made that clear enough times.

Dewey: I just don't think glorifying what happened here is a good way of making a living, that's all.

Kirby: And what else do you propose I do? I don't want to move, I don't want the attention. Not like your wife did.

Dewey (runs his hands through what's left of his hair): Please, don't bring Gale into this.

Kirby (genuine, then sarcastic): Sorry, but come on Dewey! You lived it, I lived it too. We all move on in different ways. Mine is by trying to find out why it all happened…yours is by staying in a dead town and making sure all the old ladies cats get down from trees safely.

Dewey (reciting): I'm very happy in Woodsboro. As are Judy and Chantelle. Some people just like the quiet town lifestyle.

_*Dewey looks at a picture of Gale, which is hanging off his rear view mirror.*_

Dewey (sadly): And some people don't.

_*Judy leans across and touches Dewey's shoulder. In the backseat, Chantelle makes a fake vomiting noise which breaks the tension and silence.*_

Dewey (recomposing himself): Ok, well, carry on. And remember, I'm here if you need me, ok?

Kirby: I know, Dewey. I'll be fine, but thanks.

_*Looks towards group of students.*_

Kirby: I don't see too many ax murderers in this group.

_*Kirby walks away from the car, and the camera pans to the group of students, with Williams off to the right writing on his notepad furiously.*_

Cherie: Who do you suppose that was?

Adam: Do you guys not read? That was the famous Deputy Riley. You know, the cop that has followed the murders around?

Michelle (nervously): What do you mean?

Steve (turns around with his iPhone out, and says in Ghostface voice): Wherever he goes, people die.

_*Michelle yelps, and everybody laughs. Kirby walks back up to the group.*_

Kirby: Sorry about the hold-up! The school is a short walk from here, and when we get there, the real fun begins!

Professor Williams: The real fun? Who said anything about fun?

Kirby (slyly): Don't worry, sir. I promise an educational experience for everybody.

_*Cherie laughs, but everybody else looks curious. Everybody looks at Cherie, who seems initially embarrassed, but laps up the attention. She bounds away down the road.*_

Cherie (happily): Come on guys, catch me if you can!

END SCENE

**SCENE SIX: SCHOOLS OUT**

_*The scene begins with a panning shot, rising, of the now defunct school. They cross the lawn area, with the fountain, staying close together as a group due to the eerie feel of the scene. They walk to the front door, where Kirby goes to unlock the door, but it swings open, apparently by itself. Michelle screams, and after checking that there is nobody behind the heavy doors, everyone laughs.*_

Kirby (turns around on the top of the stairs, in front of the open doors): Welcome to Woodsboro High.

_*The group walk into the front administration area. It is an impressive school, and despite its abandonment, it has clearly been spruced up for the occasion. There is a collection of shots from inside the school, showing how empty the school is, and how scary this effect is.*_

Kirby (professionally, as though rehearsed): This was the school where Billy Loomis and Stuart Macher attended, and plotted the original Woodsboro murders, back in 1996. As we know, Jill Roberts and (_slight hesitation_) Charlie Walker continued this horrific trend, only a few years ago. A place of education and innocence became a place of plotting and scheming for the most horrific crimes this town, and arguably America, has ever witnessed.

_*The group look impressed. Kirby clearly has come well prepared and scripted. Daniel raises his hand to answer a question. The group is quiet. Jovial and party-focused to this point, the gravity of the scene they find themselves in has gotten to them. Kirby laughs.*_

Kirby: Yes?

Daniel (eagerly): What exactly are you going to show us?

Kirby (smiles): Oh, you'll see. You're going to love it.

_*Eerie music plays as the group make their way down the corridors. It is no longer just Professor Williams taking notes; the students are jotting things down; listening to Kirby intently. Steve is the exception.*_

Steve (annoyingly): You know Miss, this is interesting and all, but I don't see the relevance to…

Kirby (cuts him off): Just wait, we're almost there.

Adam: Almost whe…

_*Adam stops short as the group enters a classroom, which has its blinds closed, and is lit up by candlelight. There is intrigued silence as the group enters and approaches the candles at the front of the class. The candles create an eerie effect, with shadows on the faces of the group. Next to the candles are two photographs. One is of Billy Loomis, and the other is of Stu Macher. Both photos seem to be taken of the boys when they were at the school. Kirby lights some more candles, unbeknownst to the students. She places them on the desk behind the picture, and it reveals a collation of childhood images of Billy and Stu. Many of the images show them in a group with more teenagers, one clearly a young Sidney, the others presumably Randy and Tatum. There are even a few pictures of Stu and Casey. There is a reflective silence. Michelle turns away, in tears, and leaves the room. Williams nods at Cherie, who leaves to follow Michelle to comfort her. When she gets to the corridor, Michelle is nowhere to be seen.*_

Cherie (worried): Michelle?

_*Cherie walks up some nearby stairs, calling Michelle's name.*_

_*The camera pans to Michelle, who is hiding in the girls toilets, near the candlelit classroom. She is visibly upset at the images she has just seen. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opens. Michelle instinctively puts her hand over her mouth to silence herself, though tears still fall down her face. Whoever has entered the bathroom moves slowly and silently. Michelle see's shoes underneath the cubicle, and they come to a stop right outside where she sits. She muffles her mouth harder, frightened. She notices that her cubicle is unlocked, but is stuck to the spot. The door swings open, Michelle screams. It is Kirby. She sits on the floor next to Michelle, and holds her hand.*_

Michelle (crying): They looked…so normal. In the photos.

Kirby (soothing): I know. But that's the thing. They were.

Michelle: That's the scary thing.

Kirby: Yes, it is. Jill was my best friend. We grew up together. And to know that there was this whole other person inside of her…well, sometimes I feel like I'll never be able to trust anybody ever again.

Michelle (wiping tears): But you seem so nice. I hardly know you, and I already trust you.

_*Kirby gets up and hugs Michelle, returning the one she gave in a previous scene.*_

Kirby: It's good to react like this. It shows you're human. You are the normal one, Michelle.

Michelle (relieved): As long as I'm safe, I'm happy.

Kirby (reassuringly, grips hand, smiles): And as long as we're together, we're safe.

_*The scene cuts back to Cherie, who is now upstairs and still walking around calling for Michelle. She looks nervous. She opens a few rooms and finds nothing but a few items which fall out at her and frighten her. As she comes to the last room in the corridor, a noise behind her makes her jump.*_

Cherie (nervously): Michelle? Stop it, you're scaring me.

_*The noise gets a little louder, so Cherie thrusts open the door closest and enters the room. She backs into something, whips around. It is a Ghostface costume. Cherie screams. The costume is empty, and hanging off a hook on the wall. Cherie breathes a sigh of relief, when the door flies open. Cherie screams again. It is a blonde haired man, around 50 years of age. He is wearing business clothes. It is Kirby's father, Phillip.*_

Phillip (shocked): Good heavens. How did you get up here?

Cherie (relieved): Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for my friend. I'm Cherie. I'm on the tour?

Phillip: Oh, yes. With my daughter? I'll be talking to her, don't you worry. Letting you people walk around on your own…it's dangerous!

Cherie (backing away): Dangerous?

Phillip: Yes, dangerous! What she doesn't realise is that if we are liable for your wellbeing on this tour! If you were to fall down the stairs and die, then we'd be liable!

Cherie (eager to leave, backs through the door): Well, nice to meet you, but I'd best get back to the tour now. (Turns back around) Why do you have that costume?

Phillip (grunts, looking at paperwork already): Prop.

_*Phillip grunts and waves her away. Cherie leaves. As she gets to the top of the stairs, she turns around, but is alone. She shrugs and heads back down the stairs. The camera cuts back to Phillip, alone in his office, dimly lit. He is reading some papers to himself when a noise can be heard from the corridor. He waits, and it stops. He turns back to his paperwork. The sound happens again. Phillips slams down the paper, and peeps his head out of the door. Nothing. He sighs and sits down again, when he hears the noise again. It is a shuffling sound. He gets up and exits his office, and walks down the empty corridor. There is nothing, as far as he can see. He returns to his office, but stops in the doorway. The Ghostface costume is gone.*_

Phillip (to himself): What the devil?

_*Phillip checks around the room, making sure the costume is gone. Phillip's search is interrupted by his phone, which rings.*_

Phillip: Hello?

Caller (in Ghostface voice): Hello, Mr. Reed.

Phillip (recognising voice, scared): Who is this?

Caller (laughs): Stop asking questions you already know the answer too, Reed. You know exactly who I am.

Phillip: And who might that be?

Caller: Your worst nightmare, Reed. Starting a tour in my honour, hmm? Well, we can discuss royalties later. Budget cuts are a more pressing matter. Starting with you.

Phillip (terrified): Where are you?

Caller: Right behind you.

_*Phillip, unlike others in the series, doesn't hesitate. He throws down his phone, sprints out of his office, down the stairs, and into the classroom with the candles, which is as it was, but without anyone inside it. Apparently*_

Phillip (scared to talk, whispers): Kirby? Cherie?

_*The door slams. Phillip muffles a scream. It is just him, in pitch darkness, with the candlelight eerily portraying shadows. A large shadow rises from behind him, the shadow of Ghostface. Phillip notices too late. With a swish, the killer brings the blade down into Phillips chest, and stabs him repeatedly. The scene ends with Phillip moaning in pain and terror, and the killer's movements to stab him blow out the candles. The scene ends in darkness, and silence.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE SEVEN: HELLO, SIDNEY**

_*The scene begins with the group (presumably after the tour is over, time ranging from ten minutes to half an hour later), bar Michelle, Kirby, Williams and Cherie, sitting around the fountain from Scream. They seem to be talking amongst themselves, when Cherie walks up, accompanied by Williams, admonishing her for walking off. Kirby and Michelle walk out soon after, from a side entrance away from the main doors. Michelle is still wiping tears off her face, Steve sneers, Adam and Daniel go to comfort her.*_

Daniel (soothingly): All right, Mich?

Adam (arm around her): You'll be right, soldier.

_*Michelle nods, and hugs Adam. Steve is talking to Tony intently, who keeps looking nervously at Williams and Kirby. Cherie walks up to Kirby.*_

Cherie: Hey, I bumped into your Dad upstairs. Does he like, work there or something?

Kirby (rolls eyes): Oh, sorry about that. He's the brains behind this tour, but he's too stingy to buy a place to set up an office so he's using the school as a base. I hope he didn't give you too much grief.

Cherie (laughs): It's ok, he wasn't too much of a problem.

Kirby: He's a pain…such a stickler for rules. But I gotta say, he does trust me.

_*Jangles a set of keys in her pocket.*_

Kirby (evilly): We've basically got access to all of Woodsboro right here in my pocket.

Cherie (devilishly): Sweet! That could come in handy…

Kirby (winks): You have no idea.

_*The girls laugh. Kirby at this point rounds up the group and addresses them.*_

Kirby: Ok, everyone! Gather up! That ends the first part of today's tour, I trust it was an educational, but emotional, experience. To get a good idea of the minds of these killers, it is important that we get an insight into their lives and upbringing. Are their any questions about the school section?

Steve (no hand raised): Was anybody ever killed here? Like, in the school?

Kirby: Yes. Upstairs, in the Principal's office. The Principal himself. The second window on the right, on the second floor.

_*Kirby points to the window she is referring to. Cherie realises that was the office she was in. She shudders, looks up at the window, but doesn't say anything._ *

Adam: How was he killed?

Steve: Just like the principal in the Stab movie. Sliced by Ghostface.

_*Steve stares at Williams, who looks a little unnerved. As does Cherie and Michelle.*_

Steve (grins): It doesn't pay to be an educational authority in horror movies.

Williams (clears throat): Well, fortunately, Steven, this is not a horror movie. There are no more questions, Ms. Reed. Where does this journey take us next?

Kirby: I'm glad you asked. Because not only is the next port of call highly significant for the upbringing of one of our subjects, but it was also the scene of the crescendo of the first murders.

Cherie (gasps): You don't mean…

Kirby: Yes, I do. The Macher house. A short drive to the outskirts of town away, we'll return to the houses for lunch and then drive out there. And bring your pyjamas, if you'd like. We'll be spending the night.

_*Everybody has a quick intake of breath, some with excitement (Adam, Daniel, Steve…) and others with fear (Cherie, Michelle, Williams).*_

Michelle (squeaks): The night?

Kirby (reassuringly): It'll be fine, Michelle.

Daniel (flexes his arms): Yeah, you've got me to protect you.

Adam (meekly tries to do the same): And me!

Kirby: See? As long as we stick together, we'll be fine.

Michelle (smiles weakly): Ok.

Adam (grins): Awesome! Shotgun the killers' bed!

_*The scene cuts to an unknown location, a house, quiet inside, and seemingly deserted. The doorbell rings. Once twice. From outside, somebody yells. The door is based down, and several policemen burst in, weapons drawn. They disperse in twos, but the camera focuses on the two than enter the living room together. One of them is Detective Mark Kincaid, the other is the one and only Sidney Prescott. They examine the room, guns swinging around, and Kincaid goes to enter the next room when Sidney stops him with a hand signal. Kincaid turns, and Sidney points toward the cupboard. Kincaid opens the door, and a man falls out, and immediately puts his hands on his head. Kincaid puts his gun on the man's head, while Sidney cuffs him. Kincaid smiles, as he radios the other cops to give them the all clear.*_

Kincaid: Remarkable! You really have a knack for police work, Sid.

Sidney (smiles): Well, I learned from two of the best. I get the smarts from you…

_*Out of the basement door, a man jumps out with a gun. Sidney saw this coming, and turns and shoots in one motion. The man is dead – shot in the heart. Kincaid cowers and swears.*_

Sidney (casually): And the grunt from Dewey.

Kincaid (shocked): How did you…?

Sidney (smugly): After being through what I have over the years, nothing takes me by surprise anymore.

_*Sidney's phone rings. She answers straight away, and confidently. There is an air of confidence, and almost arrogance, about Sidney. She seems powerful in her uniform.*_

Sidney: Sidney Prescott.

Caller (in Ghostface voice): Hello, Sidney.

Sidney (without hesitation): Hello, Ghostface. Who is this?

Caller: You know who I am Sidney.

Sidney (sarcastically): Gale.

Caller: No. Destiny.

Sidney (scoffs): That was lame, even for one of these calls. And how did you get this number?

Caller (laughs): I have connections, Sidney. Information isn't too hard to find here in Woodsboro, if you dig deep enough. You'd be surprised what you can find.

Sidney: So you're in Woodsboro?

Caller: Yes.

Sidney (laughs): Amateur. Not even pretending to be behind me, or watching me.

Caller: It's not you I'm after. Yet.

Sidney: Then why call me?

Caller: Consider it an invitation. All good things come to an end, Sidney. And I'd love for you to be there for the big finale. I'll keep in touch.

_*The caller hangs up. Sidney scoffs and puts her phone away. Kincaid stops talking to a fellow officer and approaches.*_

Kincaid: Who was that?

Sidney (rolls eyes): Who do you think?

Kincaid: (concerned) Again? Another caller? We need to put a stop to this, Sid. We can change your name, we can move…

Sidney (bluntly): No. I'm over running. And I'm proud of who I am, and how I've survived. They are only pranks, anyway. The only copycats in the last two years have been in Woodsboro. And there is no way I'm heading back there again.

Kincaid (happily): Good. I'm much happier when you're here with me.

Sidney (smiles): So am I.

_*Sidney and Kincaid kiss. Sidney walks outside.*_

Sidney: I just need to make a call to an old friend.

_*Sidney dials Dewey's number as the scene ends.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE EIGHT: THE MESSAGE**

_*The scene begins in the Woodsboro police station. From the light outside the window, one can tell it is late afternoon/approaching evening. Once a busy station, it is now comically empty. Dewey is sitting in his office, staring intently at his computer. He is playing chess against the computer, but not well. Outside his office, the large cubicle-filled area is only filled with Chantelle and Judy. Dewey sighs, and returns to his game. Checkmate. The phone rings, and Dewey answers enthusiastically.*_

Dewey: Sheriff Riley, how may I be of assistance today?

Caller (in Ghostface voice): Oh, I think you have your part to play, Dewey.

_*Dewey begins to close windows on his computer – chess, solitaire, minesweeper, a youtube clip of Gale reporting, a 'titty' site. He begins the call tracer on his computer. It slowly closes in on the location as they speak.*_

Dewey: You know, most of the copycats or pranksters haven't bothered with taunting the police.

Caller: Well, I'm not a copycat.

Dewey: A prankster, then?

Caller: You could say that. I'm not sure if you'll find my pranks funny though. The girl didn't.

Dewey: Which girl?

Caller: The one I killed last night.

Dewey (taken aback): I'm sorry?

Caller: You heard me. A girl is dead. And she's not the only one.

Dewey: Who is this? What are you talking about?

Caller: Think, Sheriff. We both know how this narrative plays out. She was just the first of many.

Dewey: How do I know you aren't just messing with me?

Caller: Sidney was the same when I talked to her earlier. No trust, that woman. Don't make the same mistake she made, Dewey. The same mistakes she is about to make.

Dewey (realising the situation): So you are the phony who called Sidney today? How did you get her number?

Caller: That…is immaterial. Unimportant. All that is important is she knows how serious I am.

Dewey: And how serious are you?

Caller: Serious enough to know that you're tracking me. Have you pin-pointed me to the school yet? Because you won't find me there. I'll be long gone. But there will be a message. A word of warning, Dewey. I would heed it, if I was you.

_*Dewey looks to the screen. The location does indicate somewhere on the school campus.*_

Dewey: A message? How do I know that it isn't a trap?

Caller (laughs): I'm not an idiot, Sheriff. I know you've survived this before. Four times in fact, it can't be coincidence. Why put myself at risk? I'm not one to make mistakes like those in the past.

Dewey (angry): Why call me then?

Caller: I want the message passed on. I'm sure you'll see to that. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have business to attend to.

_*The caller hangs up. Dewey looks scared and confused, and slams the phone down. He grabs his hat and gun, and races out of his office. Judy looks up from her paper, and Chantelle wakes from her coma like state.*_

Judy (startled): Sheriff? What's wrong?

Dewey: We've got to get to the school. Judy, come with me.

Chantelle (yawning): And me?

Dewey: I want you to go to the old Roberts' residence. Warn the group to stay inside, and lock all the doors, and to stay together. We may have another killer on the loose.

Judy: Another copycat?

Dewey: I hope so.

Chantelle (crudely): What? Why would you hope that?

Dewey (apprehensively): Because I don't even want to consider the alternative.

_*The scene shifts to inside Dewey's vehicle, with he and Judy heading quickly towards the school. Dewey pulls out his mobile and starts calling somebody.*_

Judy (gasps): Sheriff, that's illegal!

_*Dewey glares at Hicks, who quietens immediately. Dewey lets the phone ring out, there is no answer.*_

Dewey: Shit.

Judy: What's wrong?

Dewey: I can't get through to Kirby. I shouldn't have sent Chantelle off by herself.

Judy (smiles): She'll be ok. She's a Hicks! Plus she learned from the best cop in town.

Dewey (smiles): And I'm not bad too.

_*They pull up in front of the school, in front of the fountain. In the twilight, the water appears almost red. The two draw their weapons and run towards the front entrance. The large doors are wide open. They enter, and stop dead. There is a sound coming from somewhere in the building, echoing due to the emptiness of the building. It sounds like music.*_

Judy: Do you hear that?

Dewey: Yes, it's coming from down that way. I'll go first, you have my back?

Judy (nods): Always.

_*The two make their way down the corridor, pinpointing the noise coming from the classroom with the candles earlier that day. They open the door and enter. It is still pitch black. The music playing is "In The End" by Linkin Park"_

Dewey: What the hell? Can we get some light in here, Hicks?

Judy: I think the switch is over here…

CD Player: I tried so hard, and got so far…

_*Judy finds the switch and hits the light. The scene makes both jump back. The body of Phillip Reed is laying on the desk, he has been well and truly gutted, chest open and insides hanging out. Gross! On the wall, blood has been smeared in the message "THIS IS NOT THE BEGINNING. THIS IS THE END."*_

CD Player: But in the end…

Judy (screams): Oh my god!

CD Player: It doesn't even matter…

_*Dewey turns off the CD player and winces.*_

Judy (scared): Sheriff? What does it mean?

Dewey (takes off hat and rubs his hair): I don't know. He said it was a message that he wanted me to pass on.

Judy: To who?

Dewey (full of regret): There could be only one person.

END SCENE


	4. Scenes 9 to 12

**SCENE NINE: THE OTHER HICKS**

_*The scene begins at sunset, with two cars pulling up to the old Macher residence, a short drive out of Woodsboro. It is the group; they all pile out of the cars and stare at the residence in awe. It is an impressive house, but it also has the added aura of the original killings.*_

Daniel: Wow, this is cool.

Cherie (nodding): So cool.

Tony: Look! There is the actual doorstep where Gale Weathers and the cop were left for dead by the killers! And the actual cat-flap where that chick tried to…

Kirby (interrupting): Leave a bit of the tour for me, won't you?

Tony: Right. Sorry.

Steve: Freak. How do you know so much about these murders?

Tony (sheepishly): I read a lot.

Williams (interrupting): Well, Ms. Reed, what is the itinerary for this evening's section of the tour.

Kirby: Well, we'll start off with a brief tour of the house, then we'll move on to the relaxing part of the evening. Dinner by bonfire, and then some more fun after that.

Adam: What kind of fun?

Kirby (winks): That's for me to know and you to find out. Come on, there's heaps to see and not enough time.

*_Kirby unlocks the front door, and turns around*_

Kirby: Welcome to the Macher house.

_*The scene cuts to Chantelle, who has pulled up in front of the Roberts house. It is dark, later than she should have been getting to the house. The CD player is pumping with Lady Gaga, and she is humming along. She turns off the car and gets out, when the phone rings. Her ringtone is 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls*_

Chantelle: Yo?

Dewey (scalding): That's Deputy Hicks.

Chantelle (rolls eyes): No, this is.

Dewey: I know that! Look, we've found a body. How are the group?

Chantelle: A body? Shit! Who's?

Dewey (impatiently): The group, Hicks!

Chantelle (sarcastically): Well, if you stopped calling me and wasting my time, we'd know by now!

_*Chantelle looks at the house, it seems empty*_

Chantelle: It looks like nobody is home.

*_She rings the doorbell*_

Dewey: You haven't even checked yet? You left the station ages ago. What were you doing?

Chantelle: Driving safely, unlike you. Look, they aren't here. What do you want me to do?

Dewey: You shouldn't be outside alone, for one thing. I want you to go home, lock all of the doors, and stay inside. Don't come out for anything.

Chantelle (protesting): What? But I'm a cop! And Judy…

Dewey: Judy agrees with me. And she's been through this rodeo before. Go home, Chantelle.

Chantelle: But!

Dewey: Go home!

_*Dewey hangs up. Starts to walk back to the car.*_

Chantelle: Judy. What a hero. Yeah, right.

*_Chantelle is about to hop into her car when she notices a phone lying near the bushes. She picks it up. Unbeknownst to her, it is Vanessa's phone. She opens the messages, and there is a text message from Michelle. It reads – "Hi! You are missing a cool trip! I hope your mum is ok xx p.s. going to the party murder house tonight, well that's what Tony is calling it, don't worry, the boys will protect me! Talk soon love Mich Xxxxx". Chantelle grins.*_

Chantelle: Who is the real detective, now? Doofus.

*_Chantelle gets in her car and drives away*_

_*The scene skips back to the Macher house, where the group have finished their tour. Adam, Kirby and Daniel are in a corner of a paddock near the house working on a bonfire. There is bush not far from them either side and behind. The others are in the kitchen preparing some provided steaks for dinner.*_

Adam (collecting wood): I've got to say, that was an impressive tour. I really think you have a future in the tour industry, Ms. Kirby.

Kirby (laughs): Thanks. I'm not sure how long I'll be doing it for. It's just nice to be able to share the whole nightmare with some other people.

Daniel: The whole nightmare? Why are you so interested in the first murders?

Kirby: My best friend killed people, and then died. Not to mention a guy who I was in class with. I think it's not unreasonable to consider myself part of this whole series.

Adam: Series?

Kirby: Of murders! Sure, we can't all be as unlucky as Sidney Prescott. But she's not the only one who's been scarred by what happened.

Daniel: Right. Sorry.

Kirby: I told you guys not to apologize! I wasn't exactly expecting you to ignore the issue, considering the whole tour is about it. I will tell you one thing, though.

Adam/Daniel: What?

Kirby: We really need to ditch the old fart for tonight's entertainment.

*_The three look up towards the house. Williams has put on a frilly apron and is prancing around the kitchen. Cherie and Steve are making faces, Michelle is laughing. By this time, a small fire is burning and the three are working to enlarge and contain it.*_

Adam: You make it sound so promising!

Kirby: Trust me, it is. I thought we could recreate the night of the murders. For a bit of fun. And a bit of a scare.

Daniel: Closure again?

Kirby (laughs): Something like that. The only way to get over your fears is to live through them, right?

Adam: Yeah, that sounds like something I heard in a lecture once.

Daniel: You at a lecture? I don't believe it. Your approach to education is the same as Paris Hilton on a bender.

Adam/Kirby: Huh?

Daniel: No class.

*_Adam and Kirby laugh at the same time, and smile at each other as they stop. Daniel grins knowingly. The bonfire is roaring.*_

Daniel: Look, I think that the steaks are nearly done; I'll go and give Professor Freak and the others a hand. You two stay here and watch the heat.

_*Daniel leaves, and gives Adam a wink as he goes. Adam gives him a sneaky thumbs up. There is an awkward silence as the two are left alone for the first time.*_

Adam: So…what's the plan for tonight?

Kirby (flirting): Oh, you know. A trunk full of booze, a group of nearly-teenagers, and a large house? Just the usual Saturday night in Woodsboro.

Adam (nervous): Cool. Cool, cool, cool.

*_There is another awkward silence. It is broken when Adam clicks his fingers together.*_

Adam: Look, I think I've thought of a way to get rid of Williams!

END SCENE

**SCENE TEN: TICKETS, PLEASE**

_*The scene cuts to an unknown house. The lights are off. The TV is on, with the movie 'Final Destination 2' playing. Lying on the couch, bottles around her, lays Gale Weathers, barely conscious. The movie builds up to a major point of tension, when the door opens, scaring Gale, who falls off the couch in surprise. It is Sidney.*_

Gale (rubbing forehead): Do you really have to make such an entrance every time you get home?

Sidney: Home? You mean my home. Our arrangement ended months ago, Gale. It's time you moved out.

Gale (pouring herself another drink): We talked about this. No husband. No career. No fans. Wrinkles! Dark place, remember?

Sidney: You aren't helping yourself by staying here. Or me. I'm trying to start a new life with Mark!

Gale: And, as I keep telling you, once I find inspiration to do something else, I will be out of here…and your perfect little life.

Sidney: Inspiration? You gonna find that by lying on the couch watching crap like that?

*_Motions to the TV. A boy is crushed by a falling pane of glass. Gale laughs.*_

Gale: This is therapeutic. Watching somebody else's pain is more fun than focusing on your own.

Sidney (rolls eyes): Yeah, real healthy.

*_Sidney's phone rings. It is Dewey. She leaves Gale watching the movie and takes the call in the kitchen.*_

Sidney: Talking twice in one day? To what do I owe the pleasure?

Dewey (distressed): It's happening again Sid. There's been a murder.

Sidney (calmly): Who?

*_Sidney opens the internet on her laptop, and goes to an airport website to look at tickets*_

Dewey: It's Kirby's Father.

Sidney (curses under her breath): Does she know?

Dewey: No, not yet. I still haven't been able to get to her, she's not answering her cell.

Sidney: Ok, Dewey. Here's what we'll do. Mark and I, if we get on the next flight, can be in Woodsboro by morning.

Dewey: No, Sidney, I…

Sidney: Trust me, ok? Chances are it's a copycat, right? We've dealt with them in the past. You've dealt with them too. There isn't anything to be scared of anymore.

Dewey: You don't understand, there was a 'message' with the body. "This isn't the beginning, this is the end." I wasn't ringing you as an invitation, I was ringing you to warn you.

Sidney: I don't need to be warned. I'm in a good place right now. And you wouldn't have called me if you couldn't handle it yourself. I know you don't like asking for help. Like with the whole Gale business.

Dewey: Can we not talk about that, please?

*_Pause*_

Dewey: How is she, Sid?

Sidney: She's still on the couch. Though she's off the sad movies now, and onto the gory ones. I think that means she's in the anger stage.

Gale (from the other room, at the screen): Take that, you slack jawed piece of shit!

Dewey: I see what you mean.

Sidney: Look, Dewey. Ever since my cousin destroyed Woodsboro, there have been more than one copycat stalking around. This one is just a little more creative. You'll need our help, trust me.

Dewey (reluctantly): Ok, Sid. I could use an extra set of hands around here, I'll give you that. I'll meet you at the school when you get here.

Sidney: The school?

Dewey: Crime scene number one.

Sidney: Ok. Flight gets in early morning, I'll be there around eight, ok?

Dewey (affectionately): Thanks. I'll see you then. Take care.

Sidney: Always.

*_Dewey hangs up. Sidney continues to type into her laptop, trying to find tickets. Gale enters drunkenly, and falls into a seat next to Sidney, who doesn't look up.*_

Gale: Was that him? What did he want?

Sidney: Police business.

Gale: Don't give me that. I'm a reporter you know, I'll sniff it out eventually.

Sidney: An ex-reporter.

Gale: Has there been another killing?

*_Sidney keeps silent, and typing. Gale peers over her shoulder.*_

Gale: Pan-Air? I thought you were going somewhere. You got a letter from them today in the mail.

Sidney (turns around): What?

_*Gale rummages through a pile of letters on the bench, and comes out brandishing a bright yellow letter with the Pan-Air logo. Sidney rips it open_*

Gale: What, is it a surprise from Mark?

Sidney (confused): Its tickets to Woodsboro. The small airstrip still takes light aircraft, I was about to check to see if we could get into this exact flight.

Gale: Do you think Dewey…

Sidney: No, he would have said.

Gale: Well, somebody wants you in Woodsboro.

Sidney: You as well, apparently.

_*Sidney pulls out the third ticket, it has Gale Weathers written on it. Gale jumps up in shock.*_

Gale: No freaking way. Who did this? It wasn't Mark, was it?

Sidney: I've got no idea.

_*Sidney waves the ticket*_

Sidney: But you did say you needed some inspiration. This is it, Gale! Solving a murder might be exactly what you need to get your mind back into gear.

Gale: Heading back to Woodsboro? With a murderer on the loose? And my ex-husband? Are you crazy?

*_Sidney turns to Gale, devilish grin on her face*_

Sidney: We all go a little bit crazy sometimes.

END SCENE

**SCENE ELEVEN: FLAPPING AWAY**

_*The scene begins with a shot of Chantelle. She has pulled up at Kirby's house, which appears empty. She rereads the text message 'murder house', and clicks. She drives off in the opposite direction*_

_*The scene switches to the Macher household, where the group are around the bonfire. Dinner has been eaten, and everyone looks relaxed. Besides Williams, who is glancing at his watch and mumbling. He gets up, and addresses the group.*_

Williams: Well, thank you, Ms. Reed, for a most informative and instructional day. I do believe it is time for myself to 'hit the hay', in a manner of speaking. I will allow you all to remain and enjoy the festivities, however, I would appreciate some level of quiet, some of us would like our eight and a half. Goodnight, until the morning.

*_Williams gets up and approaches the house. He selects a single bedroom on the ground floor. He changes into his dorky pyjamas, and is about to get into bed when his phone rings. The caller ID shows private*_

Williams: Hello? Stewart Williams speaking.

Caller (in Ghostface voice): Hello, Professor.

Williams (startled): Excuse me? Who is this I am speaking too? Steven?

Caller: Do I sound like a Steven?

Williams: I have heard this voice before, and it was Steven then. How do I know you are not he himself?

Caller: Look out your window.

*_Williams looks out his window, down towards the bonfire. He can clearly see Steve, laughing with Cherie about something.*_

Caller: I'm not Steven.

Williams: Evidently. I have no time for this, Adam, Daniel, whoever you are.

Caller: You don't have time to save innocent lives?

Williams (startled): Sorry?

Caller: I want to play a little game, Professor.

Williams: A game?

Caller: You have seen the Stab movies, everybody has…you know the drill. I ask a question, you answer. Get the question right, your students live. For every answer you get wrong, well, picking them off one by one won't be too hard from the bushes.

_*Williams tries to look into the bushes. There is a flash of silver amongst the darkness*_

Caller: Question one. Which character did Jamie Lee-Curtis play in the Halloween series.

Williams: This is ridiculous. Goodnight.

Caller: Wrong answer.

_*From the paddock, there is a muffled scream. Williams looks down. Steve is looking around confused, as are Tony, Michelle and Kirby. Cherie seems to be missing. Williams hears genuine screaming and cutting noises over the phone.*_

Williams (yells): Cherie?

Caller: Time for question two? I'll tell you what. Get it right, and I'll let you go. Get it wrong…and you'll be next.

Williams (gulps): Next?

Caller: Next. Question two. Just how many students can a killer gut before their frightened Professor makes it to his car?

Williams (weakly): None?

Caller: Wrong answer.

*_The caller hangs up. Williams shrieks. Looking outside quickly, he sees that the bonfire has been extinguished. There are screams outside. Williams runs out into the hall, grabs his keys, and runs to the car. He fumbles with the keys, but eventually manages to start the car. He spins his wheels and drives away as fast as possible. From out of the bushes comes Adam and Daniel laughing, with Cherie following, looking upset.*_

Cherie (screaming): What the fuck?

Adam (laughing): Sorry, Cherie. We needed a genuine scream for the Prof to buy it. And looking at the lack of car-age, I'd say he did!

Kirby (grins): Guess we can get this party started, yeah?

Daniel: Sounds good to me. Let's go get the stashes, yeah?

Steve: Hell yeah!

*_Steve, Adam and Daniel all race towards the one remaining car. Cherie stands looking angry and upset, and Michelle consoles her. Kirby and Tony grin and walk towards the house.*_

_*The scene continues with Dewey and Judy in the police car, outside the school. Dewey is still trying to reach Kirby.*_

Dewey: Still nothing. It's like she doesn't have signal, or something.

Judy: There are several areas outside of Woodsboro that don't have that great a coverage with phones. What provider is she with?

Dewey (confused): I dunno…probably Japan?

Judy: Don't worry. Can you think of anywhere on the outskirts of town where she might have taken the tour group?

Dewey (puts the car into gear): Yeah, a few. Let's go.

_*The scene moves back to the house, with Adam pouring Vodka shots and Steve rolling up what is presumably dope. Kirby and Cherie do some shots, with the boys winking to one another. The music is more eerie, and shots from outside the house are used to indicate an evil presence.*_

Tony: This is the life, my friends!

Daniel (raises glass): That it is.

Kirby: So this was it. A party at this house, all those years ago. Lives changed forever.

Daniel: Lives ended.

Tony: Downer, man.

Cherie (smiles at Kirby): Here's to new beginnings!

Everyone: To new beginnings!

_*Kirby smiles and everyone raises their shot glasses. They do the shots, with Michelle coughing loudly afterwards. After a while, Steve pulls Michelle upstairs. Daniel enters a room and pulls out a guitar.*_

Daniel: Sweet, an old fender! Any requests?

Kirby: Oh wow, you play?

Daniel (grins): I dabble.

Adam: Yeah, like Da Vinci dabbled. In art! The dude's amazing.

Cherie: Play something slow.

Daniel: Aiit.

_*Daniel swings the guitar over his shoulder and begins to play 'Wonderwall' by Oasis. He plays for a bit until the girls are almost crying, then they applaud. Adam rolls his eyes.*_

Adam: So that's what you do to win the female heart. Through music?

Daniel: My boyish good looks and natural charm help a bit, I'll admit.

_*The girls laugh, Cherie a little longer than Kirby. Cherie, a little drunk, nods at Kirby, who doesn't understand the message. She does it again, and Kirby is still nonplussed.*_

Cherie: Say, Kirby. Didn't you have that thing you wanted to show Adam and Tony in the other room?

Kirby (realising): Oh yeah, the thing. Come on boys.

Tony: What thing?

Adam (quietly): Come on, Tony, you social twat.

_*The three leave the room. Daniel and Cherie are left alone. Friends for a few years, Cherie is only now realising how attractive Daniel is*_

Cherie: So. You play the guitar. What else have you been hiding from me…us…all this time?

Daniel (strumming, smiles): Oh, a few things.

Cherie (smiling back): Tell me.

Daniel: Oh. Well, I'm Jamaican. Or my parents are. I don't normally drink, though I make exceptions. I'm into gymnastics, but not in a gay way.

Cherie (quietly): I hope not.

Daniel: Pardon?

Cherie: Nothing.

Daniel: And what about yourself? It's funny, we've been at the same college for two years and hardly know each other.

Cherie: I guess it takes a trip like this to make you realise what you really want.

Daniel (seizing the moment): And what is it you really want?

_*Cherie leans in to kiss Daniel. Just as he is about to kiss her, he notices headlights approaching from the distance out the window. The headlights get closer, when they suddenly turn off. Daniel stands up, puts the guitar down and walks toward the front door. Cherie looks annoyed.*_

Cherie (agitated): Excuse me? What are you doing?

Daniel: There's somebody out there, I saw the car coming.

Cherie: Probably just a neighbour. Come back to the couch.

Daniel: Kirby said all of the neighbours have moved, remember? They might need help. I'll be back soon, ok?

_*Daniel exits the front door. Cherie is now alone in the living area. In spite of herself, she is a little spooked. It is dead quiet. Cherie gets up and has a look around the room.*_

Cherie: Figures. Throw yourself at a guy, and what does he do? Run out the front door! Nice work, Cherie. Fuck sakes.

_*In frustration, Cherie slumps back onto the couch. All of a sudden, she hears a phone ring. It seems to be coming from down a dark hallway. Cherie hesitates, but goes to investigate. She follows the source of the sound to a door, when the ringing stops. She puts her ear to the door, but hears nothing. She slowly opens the door, and walks in. It is the garage where Tatum met her death. There is a visible 'Out of Order' sign on the garage door control. The light switch also does not work. After allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, Cherie spots a phone lying in the middle of the room. She bends over and picks it up, it is Williams' phone. It has a voicemail from an unknown source. Cherie dials the number and listens to the message. It is short and abrupt.*_

Voicemail (in Ghostface voice): Behind you.

*_Cherie whips around. Ghostface is standing in the doorframe, staring down at her. Cherie gasps, but controls her emotions.*_

Cherie: Nice outfit. Who is it under there, Steve? Tony? Adam?

*Ghostface remains on the spot. A knife is slowly pulled out of the cloak, and begins to move slowly towards Cherie*

Cherie: Very funny, jokes over! You're not very talkative, are you? I thought the killer was meant to talk to his victim first.

_*Ghostface suddenly lashes out, and stabs the knife into a spare tire in the garage. The knife is clearly real. Cherie remains calm, still.*_

Cherie: And an interesting way to get rid of your anger. Is it you, Steve? Just because Michelle won't blow you doesn't mean you have to do the same to my weekend.

*Ghostface takes the knife out of the tyre and continues towards Cherie, who is now panicking slightly.*

Cherie: Ok, please, come on. Cut it out. You're scaring me.

Ghostface (lifts up iPhone): To death.

_*Cherie screams as Ghostface lunges and narrowly misses Cherie with the blade. There is a mini-fight in which he chases her around the garage, Tatum style, with her throwing objects at him but narrowly missing. Finally, he corners her, and she has no other choice. She jumps down on the floor and tries to wriggle through the cat-flap in which Tatum was killed. Ghostface slowly raises the knife, seemingly amused. Cherie is screaming. Ghostface stabs down just as Cherie manages to make it through the flap. Ghostface looks bewildered. Cherie relieved. Daniel and Chantelle tugged her through, are outside the garage with her*_

Daniel: Cherie, what's wrong? We heard screaming.

Chantelle (gun drawn): What happened?

Cherie (crying): I was attacked…Ghostface…real…in the garage.

Daniel: What?

_*Chantelle gets down on hands and knees in an attempt to look through the flap. She can't see anything. She gets back on her feet and stands with her back towards the door.*_

Chantelle: I can't see shit through there. I'll have to double back…what the?

_*Chantelle is interrupted by a cloaked arm shooting out of the flap and grabbing her leg. It is pulled with such force that Chantelle falls to the ground, screaming, her ankle being pulled into the flap. Daniel and Cherie try to help, but her whole leg is in the garage before they can start pulling. A few stabbing sounds and a look of pain shows on Hicks' face, and all of a sudden her leg is released and she is pulled back through the flap*_

Cherie (relieved): Oh, he let go, you're going to be…shit!

_*The deep stab wound went straight through Chantelle's femoral artery. Bloody begins to shoot out of the wound, hitting Daniel in the face who falls with a yell. Chantelle is clearly bleeding out. Cherie tries to wrap the wound but it is too late.*_

Chantelle (weak): Tell Judy I loved…

_*Chantelle dies. A new set of headlights begin to come into the distance, as Cherie and Daniel hold each other in tears. Dewey and Judy pull up, and Judy exits the car and runs towards them as Dewey surveys the area, gun drawn. Judy drops to her knees in tears.*_

Judy (screaming): Chantelle!

_END OF SCENE_

**SCENE TWELVE: CRIME SEEN**

_*The scene begins in the morning, outside the school. Dewey is leaning against his cop car, when a taxi pulls up. Sidney gets out and runs up to Dewey, hugging him. Gale gets out the other side, dark glasses. Kincaid gets out and takes in the Woodsboro scene for the first time. Dewey is surprised to see Gale.*_

Dewey: What is she doing here?

Sidney: You tell me. Did you send us plane tickets?

Dewey (confused): Plane tickets? No, why?

Sidney: I didn't think so. Well, somebody sent them to our place yesterday. So somebody wants us here.

Dewey (concerned): I shouldn't have called. There's been another murder.

Sidney: Another?

Dewey: Yep. Judy's sister.

Sidney (sad): No. How is she?

Dewey: Keeping herself distracted. She's at the police station with the tour group. We'll be interviewing them all this morning.

_*Kincaid walks up, and shakes Dewey's hand. Gale lies down on the pavement and lights herself a smoke, ignoring the group*_

Kincaid: Riley. Another murder, already? How can we help?

Dewey: We've got a few officers from the next town over coming later in the morning, and a few forensics too. I was hoping you could interview the suspects, ah, the group, before they get here. You know, keep it between us.

Kincaid: Got it.

Dewey: And I'll get Sid to have a look at the crime scene here, get an insiders view.

Kincaid (nodding): Agreed. Ok, well I'll take the taxi to the station with Gale. I'm sure she can pull herself together to be useful with the interviews.

Dewey: Thanks, Mark. The brief is on my desk for you to go over. You've got my number, keep me posted on how they go.

Kincaid: Will do.

*_Kincaid and Gale get back into the taxi, and they take off towards the station. Gale stares at Dewey as the taxi drives away. Dewey pretends not to notice. Dewey and Sidney begin walking towards the large doors of the school*_

Sidney: You seem tense, Dewey. What's wrong?

Dewey: You mean besides the murders? Did you see her, Sidney? She couldn't even look at me.

Sidney (caring): These things take time. Trust me.

Dewey: Always.

_*The two are now at the crime scene. Sidney does not flinch at the scene; Dewey does in spite of himself. Sidney surveys the message on the wall.*_

Sidney: You weren't kidding. Not the beginning, but the end. What do you think it means?

Dewey: I was hoping you could help me with that.

Sidney: Well, whoever wrote this clearly wasn't mucking around. See the way the blood is smeared in such a neat fashion? They knew what they were writing, for one. And they weren't in a hurry. Which means they knew where everyone else was around them, if, as you say, the group was at the school around them. Meticulously timed.

Dewey (impressed): You've learned a thing or two from Mark, I'm guessing.

Sidney: A few things.

Dewey: It was the same last night. Girl killed in the middle of everyone, yet when I got inside there was no sign of the killer. Everybody else was scattered around. It'll be impossible to narrow the list of suspects down unless the interviews or forensics give us something.

Sidney (studies the message): 'The end' would suggest no more killings. But Judy's sister was killed after this was written. Making it two deaths so far.

Dewey: It may be three.

Sidney: Sorry?

Dewey: When I spoke to the killer in the station, he said that a girl had already been killed. We found an unknown phone on Chantelle's person last night, we believe it may belong to the missing person.

Sidney: Any idea who's it is?

Dewey: Not yet. It seems to have all of the group's numbers on it, so we're hoping it's a friend of theirs. Something to pull out in the interviews, you know. Scare one of them if they are the killer.

Sidney: And, do you think one of them are?

Dewey: These deaths started when Kirby's tour started in town. That can't be coincidence, can it?

Sidney (smiles): It's nice not to be the soul cause for once.

Dewey (taken aback): Don't get too happy, Sid. Remember the tickets? That could have been the killer for all we know. Once we get to the station, we can try to process…

Sidney: Already tried, Dew. Couldn't trace the tickets, they were purchased by cash at an unknown location. Untraceable.

Dewey: Unusual.

Sidney: Adds to the mystery. The end…

Dewey: The end of what, is what I'm trying to figure out.

Sidney (grins): Well, Sherriff, I say we go and try to get some different perspectives on this message.

END SCENE


	5. Scenes 13 to 16

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: INTERVIEW THIS**

*****_The scene begins in the Woodsboro police station, with the group being interviewed by the police. Judy is scurrying around, keeping herself busy, and is clearly upset. In the interview room, we see Kincaid is interviewing Adam, with a few other cops, the out of town officers, interviewing Daniel. Cherie, Tony, Kirby and Michelle are sitting on a seat outside the rooms, with Michelle and Cherie comforting Kirby who is clearly distressed about her father's death. It cuts into Adam's interview.*_

Kincaid: So where were you at the time of the murder?

Adam: As I told the other cops, I was with Kirby and Tony. We saw that Cherie wanted to get jiggy with Daniel, so we bailed for a bit. Gave them some space.

Kincaid: And where exactly did you three go?

Adam: Again, as I told the other cops, we went outside for a bit of air.

Kincaid: By a bit of air, you mean some marijuana?

Adam (bemused): Are you seriously going to bust me for that while a killer is on the loose?

Kincaid: I just don't want you lying to me. At all. So what happened?

Adam: Well, we were outside smoking some dope for a while, thinking Daniel was giving Cherie the ride of her life by that stage, and that's when we heard a car pull up and that copper screaming.

Kincaid: 'That copper' was screaming because her sister had just been killed. Take this seriously.

Adam: I am! I just don't see why I have to repeat myself over and over and over and…

Kincaid: Stop it. Now you are sure that none of you left the porch for even a second while you were there?

Adam: I am positive. Ask the others, they'll back me up.

Kincaid: Don't worry, I intend to. Don't go too far.

_*Adam leaves the interview. We switch to Steve, who is waiting to be interviewed. The door opens and Gale walks in and sits down. Steve's eyes nearly pop out.*_

Steve: Holy shit! You're that reporter lady! You have aged terribly…

Gale (sarcastically): Very perceptive, buddy. Look, I'm not a cop or anything, but I really want this murder solved so I can get out of here. Spill the beans. What do you know?

Steve (ignoring the question): You want out? Scared of a little action, are you love?

Gale (rubs her ring finger): Not as much as other things. So where were you at the time of the murder?

Steve (proudly): With my girlfriend. Upstairs.

Gale: Wow, congratulations. So that took up, what, a few seconds of your night? What about the rest of it?

Steve: We were up there all night.

Gale: All night?

Steve (winks): All night, baby.

_*Gale motions to Michelle through the window, who enters the room and sits next to Steve*_

Gale: This is your girlfriend, yes?

Steve: Yep. The lucky girl herself.

Gale (to Michelle): So where were you both at the time of the murder?

Michelle (quietly): I would have been upstairs, with Steve.

Gale: Are you completely sure? Neither of you slipped out to go to the bathroom, or make a phone call, or to murder an innocent girl?

Steve: No, we didn't.

Gale: I'm asking Michelle.

Michelle (unconvincingly): Um. No, I don't think so. Besides…

Steve: Shut-up, Michelle!

Gale: You shut up. Take a hike, interviews over.

_*Gale motions towards Judy, who nervously leads Steve out of the room. He is unhappy and shrugs Judy off, and heads towards the toilets*_

Gale (caring): Now tell me, did either of you leave the room at any stage. Honestly.

Michelle (blushes): Steve did. But only for a few minutes!

Gale: When? And why? This could be important, Michelle.

Michelle (upset): I don't know…around midnight?

Gale: So around the time of the murders, your boyfriend was creeping around the house. Why?

Michelle (blushing): He needed some thingos.

Gale: Some thingos?

Michelle: Some of those things that stop babies.

Gale: What? Do you mean dingoes or Tori Spelling's face?

Michelle (now red): The rubber things.

Gale (loudly): Condoms?

_*Out in the corridor, everyone looks at the two. Gale groans, and draws the blind, as Adam in particular is laughing hard. Judy looks angrily at him.*_

Gale (rolls eyes): Juvenile. And how long was he gone for?

Michelle: It would have only been a few minutes. He wouldn't do it, Mrs. Weathers.

Gale: It's Ms., honey. Where exactly was he going to find condoms?

Michelle (in tears): He said that Adam would have some spares. He said he never uses them.

Gale: So your boyfriend went downstairs near the time of the murder, and went to find Adam. Did he come back?

Michelle: He came back, but said he'd looked everywhere and couldn't find Adam.

Gale: Adam was on the porch, according to these notes. With Kirby and Tony.

Michelle (defiantly): Well, he said he looked there. They weren't there. And if he said that, then he is telling the truth.

Gale: The plot thickens. That's all for now, thanks Michelle.

Michelle: Ok.

Gale: Oh, and Michelle?

Michelle: Yes, Ms. Weathers?

Gale: You can do much better. Trust me, I'd know.

_*Michelle looks confused and joins the rest. Judy enters, still upset.*_

Judy: What do you have, Gale? Please tell me we've got a lead.

Gale: Nothing concrete, yet. But there are several inconsistencies in the stories of the boys.

_*Kincaid enters*_

Kincaid: Adam maintains that he was on the porch with Tony and Kirby at that stage of the night.

Gale: Steve isn't sticking with that story. Says nobody was on the porch when he was looking for some rubbers.

Kincaid: I think it's time we spoke to them as a group. Put them one against the other. See what story holds up the best. And we've got a few aces up our sleeve too, don't we Judy.

Judy (takes Vanessa's phone out of her pocket): Yes we do, Detective.

_*The doors open and Williams comes storming in. He points directly at Adam, who looks nonplussed.*_

Williams: You! Scoundrel! Fiend! Little, obnoxious cretin.

Adam (amused): What, me?

Williams: Yes, you! Imagine my surprise when I awake after what I can only describe as my worst nights sleep ever, to find that you lot have gone and got yourself locked up! I can not say I am surprised, I knew you nincompoops would go and do something stupid, like scare me half to death.

Judy: Calm down, sir. And sit down.

Williams: I refuse! This is an absolute…

Judy (screams): Sit…down!

_*Williams sits immediately, and whimpers slightly. At this stage, Sidney and Dewey walk into the police station. The group look in amazement, besides Kirby who runs up to Sidney and hugs her tightly. Sidney looks over her shoulder at the group, surveying them.*_

Sidney: Eenie, meenie, myni, mo.

Dewey: It's time we all had a little talk about this tour.

END SCENE

**SCENE FOURTEEN: GROUND RULES**

*****_The scene begins with Adam, Cherie, Daniel, Steve, Michelle and Tony sitting in the conference room of the station around the table. Kirby is outside talking to Sidney, still upset, and Williams seems to be arguing with the out of town police. Dewey and Judy are going over the interview notes with Kincaid*_

Daniel: Man, this is crazy.

Steve: Amen.

Cherie: It's not crazy. It's real. Ghostface is back.

Tony: You know, technically, whoever it is, their name isn't actually Ghostface.

Cherie: What is it then, smartass?

Adam (mysteriously): It could be any of us.

Michelle: What?

Adam: I mean - we were all at the house. Nobody else was there…were they?

Daniel: I dunno.

Steve: Had to be.

Adam (points to Kincaid): What have you guys been telling them?

Cherie: What do you mean, what have we been telling them? The truth is a good start. A girl is dead, and we didn't do anything. Case closed.

Adam: I know that. It's just, it doesn't look good, does it?

Michelle: Why?

Adam: Think, Michelle. House full of drug fucked youths leaving a trail of dead bodies behind them? I know what I'd think.

Cherie (angry): And what would you think?

Adam: That it was one of us.

_*There is a howl of protest from around the table.*_

Daniel: That's crap, man. Where's the trust?

Steve: Yeah man. Even for me, that's cold.

Adam: Lay off! Don't you think that Kirby used to think that about her best friend? The last killer? I'm just watching my back, that's all.

Cherie (upset): Well, at least one person will be. Asshole.

Daniel: Cherie, calm down.

Cherie: And you! Leaving me by myself, you fucker! I could have died. A girl is dead, because of you.

Daniel: Don't give me that! We didn't know, did we?

_*Awkward silence. Cherie is weeping.*_

Michelle: But at least we all have alibis.

_*Another silence*_

Michelle: Don't we?

Cherie: Well, I'm in the clear. Obviously. What about the rest of you?

Michelle: I was upstairs.

Steve (quickly): So was I.

Daniel: I was outside with Chantelle.

Steve: Can she verify that?

Cherie: Shut-up Steve. I can.

Adam: I was on the porch with Tony and Kirby.

Tony (vaguely): Yeah, I guess.

Adam (angry): What do you mean, you guess?

Tony: Go easy! I hadn't smoked before, ok. It's all a bit hazy.

Adam: What did you tell the police, Tony?

Tony (guilty): The truth.

Adam: You mean what you just said? It's hazy? Shit, Tony! Are you trying to sell me up the fucking river? Making me look like a fucking liar in my interview isn't what a mate would do. Fuck!

_*The door swings open, and Kirby, Dewey, Kincaid and Gale walk in. Gale and Dewey seem to be ignoring each other well. The tension is obvious, Adam sits down quickly. Sidney eyes him suspiciously. Williams enters and sits down, as does Judy, who starts to take notes.*_

Dewey (noticing the tension): Is everything OK?

Steve: Yeah, just rosy. What do you think?

Dewey: Oh. Right.

Sidney: I'm Detective Sidney Prescott, if you didn't realise already. I hope you won't mind if we all have a chat to see if we can get to the bottom of this mess.

Michelle (brightly): No, that's ok.

Sidney: Great. Some of you have met my associate, Gale Weathers, and my partner, Detective Kincaid. And you already know the Sherriff. We're here to help, ok? Does anybody remember anything about last night that you haven't shared in the interviews?

_*Silence*_

Sidney: Anything?

_*Silence. Michelle looks down at the ground, Adam looks around angrily.*_

Sidney: Ok. In that case, let me share a few things to see if they jog your memory. First off, Mark, can you read the excerpt from Adam's statement, please.

Kincaid: Of course. 'We were outside smoking some dope for a while, thinking Daniel was giving Cherie the ride of her life by that stage, and that's when we heard a car pull up and that copper screaming'.

Sidney: So you claim you were on the porch the whole time after leaving Daniel and Cherie alone?

Adam (defiantly): Yes, I do.

Sidney: Mark, the excerpt from Tony's statement, please.

Kincaid: 'I don't know, I don't remember. I think we did go out to the porch for a while, but I don't think we stayed there for long. I hadn't smoked before, and it is a bit fuzzy. I think Adam might have gone to the toilet at some stage.'

_*Adam stares at Tony, who looks at the floor. He is visibly angry.*_

Sidney (smugly): You can see the disparity, can't you, Adam.

_*Adam stays silent, shaking his head, clearly fuming. He feels betrayed.*_

Gale (chiming in): Well, which was it, Kirby? If you were there, as Adam claims.

_*Kirby looks up. She is still in tears, and has not yet been interviewed due to her grief.*_

Kirby (sobbing): It's hard to remember. I'd been drinking.

Sidney (caring): See what you can remember.

Kirby: I remember going to the porch. And we smoked some weed, I can't believe I was so stupid. It was Adam, Tony, and me, like he says.

Kincaid: Do you remember anybody leaving at any stage?

_*Kirby stares at Adam, who looks forlorn*_

Kirby: I think he might have left for a few minutes.

Adam (interjects): Ok! I admit it. I went to the toilet at some stage. You going to charge me for needing to go?

Kincaid: No. But lying to the police is a serious crime. Especially in these circumstances.

Gale: Why didn't you tell the truth?

Adam (laughs, upset): Why did you think? I knew how it looked.

Sidney: How it looks.

Adam (gulps): Right. Shit. I didn't do it. I didn't do it.

_*Adam looks down, Michelle taps him on the back in support.*_

Gale: But that doesn't explain why Steve here says he couldn't find anybody on the porch when he went to find Adam.

Kirby: What? He never came to the porch.

Steve (quickly): Yeah, I did. I just looked out from inside. I didn't actually go outside. Too much effort.

Tony (quietly): I didn't notice anybody inside near us.

Steve (angry): You were off your head, you twat! You wouldn't have noticed if Vanessa had come back and gotten on all fours in front of you.

Sidney: Who is Vanessa?

Michelle: One of our friends who had to leave early. Something wrong with her mother.

Steve (sneers): I'm sure you could relate, officer.

Sidney (sharp): That's detective to you. Judy, I think it's time to show them.

Cherie: Show us what?

_*Judy nods and pulls out Vanessa's phone. Sidney slides it on the table, resting it in the middle of everyone. Michelle gasps.*_

Cherie: That's Vanessa's phone. Why do you have it?

Michelle: Did she leave it behind? She's always doing that. Silly Vanessa.

Dewey (coughs): Yesterday, I received a call from the killer here at the station. Before he sent me to Kirby's father, he said that a girl was already dead.

Michelle (ignoring Dewey): …I bet she just dropped the phone on her way out. She's probably waiting at home for…

Dewey: We rang her mother's number on her mobile. She never returned home.

Michelle (tears forming, continues): …me to return it. That'll be it. Her mum's ill, she probably doesn't know if Vanessa is there or not.

Dewey: Her mother isn't ill.

Michelle (tears flowing): …must have meant Grandmother. She's always getting her English wrong. That's one of the things I…

Cherie: Michelle.

Michelle: …love about…

_*Michelle bursts out into tears. Adam and Daniel hold back tears and hug Michelle. Cherie looks numb. Steve looks nonplussed, and crosses his arms. Sidney takes in the scene.* _

Michelle (screaming) No! No, no, no, no, no…

Daniel: It's ok, Michelle.

Michelle (screaming): It's not! Vanessa might be dead!

_*One of the out of town officers comes in and hands Kincaid a piece of paper.*_

Kincaid: Is, I'm afraid. Forensics found some of her blood on the lawn outside of the Morris' old residence. And on the window sill.

Adam, Steve, Daniel: Shit.

Cherie: Have they found the body?

Kincaid: No, not yet. They will find her, don't worry.

Steve: What's left of her.

Michelle (yells): Shut-up, Steve! Just shut the fuck up!

Adam: Steve, seriously.

Tony: Yeah.

Sidney (pushing on): I'm sorry about your friend. But there is something more. I need you to look at this for me. Brace yourself, Kirby.

_*Sidney pulls out a photo of the Reed crime-scene, complete with bloody message written on the wall.*_

Kirby: Dad…

Sidney: Ignore the body for now. Look at the message.

Tony: 'This is not the beginning. This is the end.'

Adam: What does it mean?

Kincaid: We were hoping you could help.

Tony (interjects): Well, isn't it obvious?

Kincaid: If you think you understand it, please, go on.

Tony: Well, if we look at the murders from a horror movie perspective.

Steve: Here we go…

Tony (animated): Well, the original Woodsboro murders were inspired somewhat from horror movies. The College killings showed all of the signs of a horror sequel. The LA killings were formulated around the concept of trilogies and a third movie in the cycle.

Gale: And you know this how?

Tony: Randy Meeks' online blog. That video has gone viral. The guys a hero.

Sidney (smiles): Yeah, he was. Go on.

Tony: Well, the killer is telling us how he plans to kill…well, us. This isn't the beginning, this is the end! The end.

Gale: The end?

Tony: The killer clearly wants to end the series. Be the final chapter in this horrific tale. The footnote.

Dewey: I don't get it.

Kirby: But horror series don't ever really end, do they? I mean, Halloween H20 killed off Michael but then they pulled a quick stunt with Ressurection.

Steve: Didn't they basically all kill off Michael?

Tony: Well, yes. But if we look at Resurrection as the final movie, remakes ignored, it set itself apart by killing off Laurie.

Dewey: What are you talking about?

Tony: Well, in the final of a long-running series, the main characters can die. Or, if there are numerous recurring characters, at least half of them will die. It's destiny.

_*Gale, Dewey and Sidney look at each other. Gale lingers on Dewey before she looks away*_

Gale (imitating Sidney quietly): 'Come to Woodsboro, Gale, it'll be good for you'. Yeah, right.

Sidney: What else?

_*Tony gets up and walks to the whiteboard, and writes the rules as he says them. He starts with the 'main characters die'. He writes up 'unfinished storylines resolved.'*_

Tony (in his element): Ok, let's make a list. If you want to end a horror series, then it's important to tie up any unfinished storylines.

Dewey: Unfinished storylines?

Cherie: Like 'Mark'.

Kincaid: What?

Tony: Exactly. Bringing back somebody who wasn't involved in the last 'incident', so to speak, is classic finale stuff.

Kincaid (amused): And how does my part end up?

Tony: Normally, not well.

Kincaid: Oh. But what relevance does this theory have…

Sidney: How does this theory help us catch the killer?

Steve: It doesn't.

Adam: Oh ye of little faith.

Daniel: What else is there, Ton?

Tony: Going back to where it all started.

Gale: What?

Tony: Homage's to the original. Reliving moments from the series. We should be able to predict the kills depending on the order and nature of kills from the past.

Dewey: My sister was killed in that cat-flap.

Kirby: And my friend Olivia was killed in the room Vanessa was staying in. Early in the piece, as well.

Tony: See? The killer is clearly trying to end the series by following this set of rules.

Kincaid: Interesting. We'll take five, ok?

_*Kincaid signals, and himself, Sidney, Gale, and Dewey leave the room. Gale heads outside for a cigarette, Dewey follows her.*_

Dewey: Give us a minute, Sid.

Kincaid: What do you think?

Sidney: The kid's theory seems to fit. It ties in with the location of the murders. And it helps to explain why we were sent the three tickets.

Kincaid: Agreed.

Sidney: What do you think about the group?

Kincaid: Something is wrong, not just with the stories. If we now have the full stories, it could be any of them, conceivably. Bar Daniel and Cherie. Or another copycat is still an option, I guess. But I don't think it's likely.

Sidney: Don't rule a line through anyone or any option just yet. I've made that mistake before.

Kincaid (looking in at Williams, who is sitting silently): The teacher has been awfully quiet.

Sidney: I noticed that. We'll get him talking when we go back in.

Kincaid: Going by the forensics, we have nothing. It's bizarre. We won't have enough to hold them.

Sidney: Special circumstances, surely?

Kincaid: You know that's not how it works. If they choose to leave, we can't stop them. Unless we find something quickly.

_*Sidney looks over the forensics report, which includes the names of the group. She notices something.*_

Sidney: Wait a second…

END SCENE

**SCENE FIFTEEN: WHAT'S IN A NAME?**

*_The scene begins with Gale lighting a cigarette outside the police station. The deserted look of the town is creepy, almost something out of a zombie movie. Camera angles from outside and inside the police station indicate somebody is watching her. The door behind her burst open, startling her. It is Dewey.*_

Dewey: Gale, can we talk?

Gale: I've got nothing left to say to you.

Dewey (attempting a joke): There's a first for everything, then.

_*Gale ignores him, and continues smoking.*_

Dewey: Look, if you are just going to ignore me, why did you bother coming back?

Gale: Sidney made me.

Dewey: Come on, we both know that nobody makes Gale Weathers do something she doesn't want to do.

Gale: There are murders to solve.

Dewey: But you aren't a cop. You aren't even a ball busting reporter any more! I know you Gale, better than you think. You came back because you miss me.

Gale: I miss you like I miss Ghostface, Dwight. Bad memories from the past, both of you. All I want is closure, ok? This whole saga to end.

Dewey: Not Dwight…call me Dewey, please Gale.

_*Gale goes to go back inside.*_

Gale (sadly): She can't even keep her eyes off of you, not even now. It's over.

_*The door flies open and Judy comes out. There is an awkward silence as Gale and Judy eye each other off. Dewey looks away. It is apparent that Dewey and Judy had an affair.*_

Judy (timidly): Excuse me, Ms. Weathers.

_*Gale snorts and storms through the door*_

Dewey: What is it, Hicks?

Judy: Sid has found something.

*_The scene shifts to Judy and Dewey walking towards one of the interview rooms. The students and Kirby walk past, seemingly towards the exit. They are being escorted by the two out of town cops – Deputy Aaron Tucker, a young white male, and Deputy Jeanette Craig, an attractive young blonde cop. Both blonde, they almost look like twins.*_

Dewey: Whoa! Where are you all going?

Kirby: Home. Sid said we could go, Dewey.

Dewey (to the cops): Is this true?

Jeanette Craig: Yes sir. Following Kincaid's orders.

Aaron Tucker: Bloody feds. Think they can walk all over us small town cops. If it were up to me, we'd be running this investigation.

Jeanette (rolls eyes): We get it! We'll be looking after this group. We don't have enough to charge anyone, but we'll hole up at the Reed house and stay there if you need us.

Dewey (confused): The Reed house? Letting you out? What's Sidney playing at.

_*Dewey walks into the interview room to find Kincaid and Sidney talking to Williams, who looks stressed. Dewey turns to Sidney*_

Dewey: Sidney, what the hell? You're releasing them?

Sidney: Yes, I am.

Dewey: Why? This is my…

Kincaid (interjects): Investigation, we know. But we don't have enough on them to keep them, and they don't want to stay here. The best we can do is send them away to somewhere safe with a police escort. Trust us, Dwight.

Dewey: I wish everybody would stop calling me Dwight. Ok, you can all go! Craig, Tucker. Keep in regular contact. I want to know if any of them so much as misses the toilet bowl, ok?

_*The officers lead out the group, with Adam and Steve whooping. Dewey pulls up a seat, Judy takes out her notepad, and the interview begins*_

Adam (in the distance): There's not a prison that can hold me!

Kincaid: Ok, Mr. Williams, I'd like you to tell us your version of what happened last night again, if you will.

Williams (impatiently): Fine. As I said, I was about to go to bed when I received the prank phone call from Steven's phone. I answered, I was unfortunately panicked by the idiotic ploy, and I fled the scene in my motor vehicle.

Sidney (amused): And what if the call had been real? What's the level of duty of care you have for the students?

Williams: I don't think duty of care covers homicidal maniacs on the loose, Mrs. Prescott.

Kincaid: And you drove straight back to the Morris' residence?

Williams (lying): Yes.

Sidney: Bullshit. Tell the truth.

Kincaid: In Daniel's statement, he claimed that he went outside to investigate a set of headlights appearing in the distance, then turning off.

Sidney (smiling at Mark): At first, we assumed that they would have been Chantelle's. But she parked her car very close to the house, around the side, out of sight. She had no reason to turn her headlights off. It was only luck that neither Cherie nor Daniel noticed her driving down.

Kincaid: Was it you coming down the driveway, Stewart?

Williams (sweating): Yes, ok. It was I. I got halfway back to the house when I surmised that it must have been a prank. I doubled back to teach those simpletons a lesson…to see if they were alright.

Sidney: And why did you turn off your headlights?

Williams: When I was driving down the road, I saw the flashing lights on top of what I am assuming was Deputy Hicks Jnr's car flashing down the side of the house. Naturally, I assumed the worst. I thought it prudent to flee the scene.

Kincaid: You do see how that could be seen as a sign of guilt?

Williams (defiantly): I do. But I am telling the truth.

Sidney: What would you say if I said I didn't believe you?

Williams: What? Why not?

Kincaid: Were you aware that it was your cell-phone used to lure Cherie into the garage?

Williams: Yes, but as I said earlier in my interview, I dropped it in my room as a result of the stress I was under from the so called joke. I was in the car, and did not make the call.

Dewey: Who did then?

Williams: The killer, I presume. It could be anybody. Except me, of course.

Sidney: Would you go on the record as saying that you would believe that one of your students would be capable of this?

Williams (hesitates): I guess if I had to. Yes, I would. One of them must have placed the call.

Sidney (smirks): Mr. Williams. We checked the phones of the students and Kirby. Nobody even has your number. And, to be honest, you're their professor; I'm not in any way surprised.

Williams: Well, somebody made the call. It wasn't me.

Kincaid: We think it was. And we'll prove it.

Williams (laughs): What are you going to do? Charge me? You have nothing on me! I know my rights!

Sidney: Do you…Mr. Blood.

Williams (shocked): I'm sorry?

Dewey (shocked): I'm sorry…too?

Sidney: Background checks are the darndest things. I see that you changed your name from David Blood to Stewart Williams three years ago. Why?

Williams (sweating more): Ex-marriages. You know how they are.

Kincaid: But you have never been married.

Williams: Unfortunate relatives. Always trying to track me down for money.

Sidney: Likely story.

Williams: What does this have to do with anything? Thousands of people get their names changed every year.

Sidney: Yes, but it is your new name that intrigues me. Stewart Williams.

Williams: How so?

Kincaid: I'm assuming you are aware of who committed the first Woodsboro murders.

Williams: Yes. Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. That is common knowledge.

Sidney: Stu, aka Stewart. And Billy, aka William. Stewart Williams.

Williams: What? Poppycock! Coincidence!

Kincaid: Stewart Williams, I am arresting you for the murder of Phillip Reed, Vanessa Noel, and…

Judy: Chantelle Hicks.

_*Judy slams handcuffs on Williams and leads him away. He is still protesting.*_

Williams: No! You have the wrong man!

Kincaid: No, I don't think we do, Mr. Blood.

_*Williams/Blood is taken from sight and earshot towards the holding cells*_

Dewey (impressed): Nice work! We could have used you back in the day, Mark.

Sidney: He's amazing, isn't hey.

Kincaid: As are you.

_*They kiss. Dewey looks uncomfortable. Gale is nowhere to be seen.*_

_END SCENE_

**SCENE SIXTEEN – BIG CITY REED**

_*The scene begins with two police cars pulling up to Kirby's house. The students and the two cops get out of the car and move towards the house. Jeanette is on the mobile. It is now mid-afternoon, most of the day has been spent at the police station. All of the students are tired and disgruntled. Kirby still looks upset, Adam has his arm around her.*_

Michelle: Ooh. Pretty house.

Steve: Big house. With lots of exits.

Cherie: Very perceptive. Jerk.

Tony: Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?

Daniel: What do you mean?

Tony: Did you not just listen to me back at the station? The last rule – homage's to the other murders. Hello? People were murdered here. Like they were in Olivia's room and at the Macher house? Not to mention the school. We might as well put on Ghostface costumes and start stabbing each other.

Jeanette (ends her call, interjects): You don't need to worry, guys. We've officially charged your Professor with the murders.

Steve: Sweet! I always knew there was something wrong with that guy.

Kirby: He killed my dad?

Jeanette: Plus Vanessa and Deputy Hicks? It seems that way.

Michelle: So, we're free to go?

Aaron: Not quite. The Sherriff wants us to keep an eye on you lot for the night at least.

Daniel: Why? Aren't we in the clear?

Tony (laughs): In the clear? Daniel, you trust way too much. Remember the first murders? Two killers. The College murders? Two killers.

Steve: And we all know Williams isn't smart enough to pull something like this off by himself. He's just a posh spaz.

Adam: Well, he didn't pull it off, did he?

Kirby: Tell that to my Dad.

_*Kirby runs inside, angry. Adam looks guilty. The rest of the group slowly follow. Aaron walks off around the house. Jeanette sits on the porch and takes out her notepad, reviewing her notes from the day. Steve comes out to the front to have a smoke, and sits next to her.*_

Aaron (yelling in distance): I'll do a perimeter check.

Jeanette (under her breath): Don't get yourself killed. Idiot.

Steve (flirting): What are you looking at?

Jeanette: Just some notes I took at the station. What your friend said about two killers…I don't think it's true.

Steve: That's good. You know, you're awful young for a police officer.

Jeanette (blushing): Thanks. I'm just a rookie, new to the force.

Steve: They must think you're pretty talented, sending you to a big murder investigation.

Jeanette (smiling, enjoying the attention): I just got lucky. You know what normally happens to cops in these scenarios. The station only offered up a few places because we knew the feds were bringing a few guns in, and most people didn't put their hands up too quickly.

Steve: But you did?

Jeanette: It's a good way to make a name for myself.

Steve: Well, I think you're very brave. And I feel a lot safer already.

Jeanette: That's good. And you have nothing to worry about, even if I wasn't here. We've got the guy locked up.

Steve (quietly, stubbing his cigarette): If he is the real guy.

Jeanette: Sorry?

Steve: Nothing. Well, I feel a lot better knowing I'll have you here tonight.

Jeanette: I'll be right outside if you need anything.

Steve: I'll remember that.

_*Steve walks back inside, into the living room where Adam, Daniel and Tony are sitting, playing cards. Steve joins them.*_

Steve: Deal me in, lads?

Adam (dealing cards): What were you doing talking to the cop?

Steve: Nothing. Just bonding with our protector. If a killer runs at us with a knife tonight, I know which one she'll be saving.

Adam: Classy, man.

Tony: Don't be joking about that, Steve.

Daniel: Still with the second killer theory?

Tony: It's totally valid. Even if it is only one, does anybody here really think Williams is a killer? A douche, maybe. But he's not a killer.

Adam: Isn't that normally how it goes? The person that you least expect?

Tony: Well, maybe. But rules change. In the modern horror movie, unpredictable has become predictable. Why shouldn't the red herring be the killer? Nobody would see it coming.

Steve: This isn't a movie, geek.

Daniel: I hate to agree with Steve, but he's right Tony. It's over. We survived.

Adam: Hey, that's cool! We are Woodsboro survivors.

Steve: We haven't even seen Ghostface.

Adam: Don't take this away from me, man. This puts us in some pretty special company! Sidney Prescott, Gale Weathers, the Sherriff. Kirby.

Steve: Hey, you've finally got something in common to talk about.

Adam: Whadda ya mean?

Tony: Let's be honest, man. You're a funny guy, but…

Steve: She's a Rolls Royce. You're a Mini Coupe. An old one.

_*Adam looks down at his crotch*_

Adam: Hey! Watch the adjectives, shall we?

_*The guys laugh, and continue playing. The scene shifts to Kirby's room, upstairs, with the girls talking. Kirby seems to be a little better.*_

Michelle: It's ok, Kirby. Let it out if you want.

Kirby: This is stupid. I wasn't even that close to my Dad. It's just…since my mum left, Dad was all I had. And to die like this…it's all my fault.

Cherie: How is it your fault! It isn't.

Kirby: I pushed the tour idea which brought that psycho to town. Not just my dad, he killed your friend! And Judy's sister, if I hadn't been so childish and gotten high instead of doing my job she'd probably be alive too.

Cherie: You can't blame yourself for something somebody else did. And he isn't going to get away with it. We'll get justice for your Dad and Vanessa.

Michelle: He'll pay. The asshole.

Kirby (giggles): Michelle!

Michelle: Oh, sorry!

Kirby: It's fine. It's funny seeing you swear. This is nice. It's been a long time since I've had friends. If you can call us friends.

Michelle (smiles): Why not.

Cherie: How about we change the subject. So…Adam, hey?

Kirby: Sorry?

Cherie: He's nice, even if he doesn't always want us to see it. You could do a lot worse.

Kirby: Trust me, I have. I dunno. He makes me laugh. A nice change to be honest.

Michelle: He makes us all laugh. You should go there!

Kirby: Even if I wanted to, you guys will be leaving tomorrow.

Michelle (excited): Why don't you come with us?

Kirby: This isn't a fairytale, Michelle. I can't just pack up and leave.

Cherie: Why not? There isn't anything keeping you in this town anymore. And like Tony said – unresolved storylines. Kirby Reed, survivor, in the big city with new friends.

Michelle: I like that story.

Kirby: Maybe I could too.

_*Kirby looks outside, it is dusk, and getting dark. There is a figure in the bushes.*_

Kirby: Who is…

Michelle: It'll just be the officer. I wish they'd leave, they're giving me the creeps.

Cherie: We don't have anything to be scared of, Kirby. After tonight, you'll be a free woman.

Kirby (smiles): Then let's hope we make it through the night!

END SCENE


	6. Scenes 17 to 20

**SCENE SEVENTEEN: A REAL HEAD CASE**

_*It is now night. The scene begins with Gale walking the streets of Woodsboro. She has a bottle in one hand. She appears upset. She walks past the house where she lived with Dewey whilst married. She stares at the house sadly, then screams and throws the bottle at the house. She walks away down the street.*_

_*The scene now cuts back to the Reed house. Jeanette and Aaron are outside in one of the cars. Jeanette looks at one of the windows, where she sees Steve staring at her. He grins, and waves. She giggles.*_

Aaron: Huh? What's so funny?

Jeanette: Nothing, Tucker.

Aaron (sleazy): You can call me Aaron, Jeanette.

Jeanette: I prefer Tucker. And that's Craig to you.

Aaron: Whatever. Bitch…

Jeanette: Sorry?

Aaron: Nothing.

Jeanette: Ass.

Aaron: What?

Jeanette: Nothing.

_*There is a silence.*_

Aaron: Wait. Did you hear that?

Jeanette: Hear what?

Aaron: I definitely heard something.

Jeanette (scared): What?

Aaron (points out his window): It came from over there.

_*Jeanette leans over to have a closer look. Aaron honks the horn, and scares her. She jumps back into her seat. Aaron cackles with laughter.*_

Jeanette: Asshole!

Aaron: Lighten up, Tucker. Look how white you are! Scared you half to death.

Jeanette (angry): I'll take you all the way there in a minute.

Aaron: Lighten up, Princess.

_*There is an awkard silence. It is broken by Aaron, looking outside his window*_

Aaron: Did you hear that?

Jeanette: Yeah, right. Like I'll fall for that again.

Aaron: I'm serious! Stay here, I'll go and check it out.

Jeanette: Don't be stupid.

_*Aaron gets out of the car, and shines his torch into his face*_

Aaron: I'll be right back.

_*Aaron leaves and heads into the bushes, torch raised. Jeanette is by herself in the car, and very aware of it. She opens her door and gets out.*_

Jeanette: I'm not waiting here for you to spook me. Asshole.

_*Jeanette takes out her own torch and starts to walk around the house. She is almost at the corner when she hears a yelp. She looks up into the window Steve was at. Steve is there, hands around his neck, trying to scream. Jeanette draws her gun, and runs into the front door. The group is nowhere to be seen. She runs up the stairs and thrusts open the door. Steve turns around grinning, releasing his own hands around his neck. Jeanette closes the door behind her, and lowers her gun.*_

Jeanette: What the hell are you doing?

Steve: I just wanted to see you.

Jeanette: Where are the others?

Steve (grins): Busy. They won't interrupt us.

Jeanette: Oh?

Steve: I was watching you. You weren't having much fun down there.

Jeanette: I'm not here to have fun.

Steve: But you are here to look after us. Me.

_*Steve slowly walks closer to Jeanette, who doesn't back away.*_

Steve: And I need looking after. Officer.

Jeanette (breathing heavily): You don't look like you need any looking after.

Steve: You'd be surprised.

_*Steve kisses Jeanette, who appears to resist at first. Then she gives in. They continue to kiss as Steve shifts them onto the bed, and they fall down with Jeanette giving a squeak. Steve is on top, and taking off her top. They continue to kiss and fumble with each others clothes.*_

Steve: Your gun is sticking into me.

Jeanette (smiling): So is yours.

Steve: This might be easier if you go on top.

Jeanette: Whatever you say.

_*Jeanette slides out from underneath Steve, who rolls over, and she gets on top of him. They continue to kiss. From behind, we see the door slowly open. There is nobody there. They do not realise, and continue to kiss.*_

Jeanette: Let me show you something they don't teach us at the academy…

_*Jeanette slides down, and begins to undo Steve's fly. He grins, lays back, and shuts his eyes. A camera shot shows that the door is now closed.*_

Steve (eyes closed): Oh, Officer. Take it deep.

_*From behind Jeanette, Ghostface strikes. He stabs her through the back of the skull, with the tip of the knife sticking out of her wide open mouth. She goes cross-eyed, and blood begins spilling out of her mouth.*_

Steve (eyes still closed): Oh yeah, you know I love it when you spit on…

_*Steve opens his eyes, and yells immediately. Ghostface takes the knife out with a horrible sliding sound, and Jeanette's body falls onto Steve who pushes it off in disgust, and jumps up. His pants are around his ankles, and his initial attempt to get around Ghostface is foiled when he falls to the ground. Ghostface stands, amused. Steve manages to get his pants off (underwear on!) and faces the killer.*_

Steve: You son of a bitch. You don't know who you just fucked with!

_*Steve lunges at the killer, who dodges him easily. The killer seems agile. Before Steve can get up, the killer slashes the knife and cuts his ear down the middle. Blood starts seeping, and Steve yelps. Steve gets up again, and turns to the killer. Steve makes a run at the killer, who is too fast. He is dodged again, and the knife is slammed into Steve's back. Steve grunts in pain and falls to the floor, on his stomach. Blood is seeping from the back wound, and Steve is breathing heavily in pain. Ghostface crouches over Steve, and raises the knife.*_

Steve (coughing, wheezing): Who…the fuck…are…you?

_*Ghostface seems to be chuckling as he stabs down, hard. Once, twice, thrice. The room goes quiet.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE EIGHTEEN: WHERE'S WEATHERS?**

_*The scene begins in the police station. Dewey is working at his desk, alone. The camera shows Williams in his cell. There is a noise from somewhere in the building. Dewey slides his gun out from it's holster.*_

Dewey: Hello?

_*Dewey hears the noise again, coming closer. Dewey raises his gun.*_

Dewey: Show yourself!

Sidney: It's me, Dewey. Relax.

Dewey: Oh, thank god, Sid.

Sidney: We got him, Dewey. You don't need to be so jumpy.

Dewey (anxious): Are you sure he's the guy, Sid? It's just…I have some of that intuition stuff too. And watching him tonight…I dunno. Is he killer material?

Sidney: Stop questioning it! Do I need to go over the evidence again? We'll have the final forensic reports from the scene tomorrow, and we can bury the bastard.

Dewey: Ok.

Sidney: Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Have you seen Gale?

Dewey: No. What? Isn't she at the hotel with you?

Sidney: No. It was just Mark and I. I came in to see if she was here.

Dewey: Shoot. It's not safe to be walking this town at night, even if we have caught the bad guy. I'm going to go looking for her.

Sidney: I figured. Do you want me to come?

Dewey: Nah, it's ok Sid. I wouldn't mind some time alone with her when I find her, you know?

Sidney (smiles): I know, Dew. I might go and check up on how the kids are doing then. Make myself useful.

Dewey (grabbing his keys): You've been more than useful already. But I know Kirby would appreciate it; I think you're a bit of a hero to her, you know.

Sidney (smugly): Oh, really? I don't mean to be anybodies hero. Good luck finding Gale, let me know how you go.

Dewey: Will do, Dew.

_*Dewey leaves. Sidney sighs and has a look around the station, bored. She see's a photo of Gale and Dewey, picks it up, and smiles. There is another noise, and Sidney drops the photo, which shatters. Gale is no longer visible in the photo. Sidney has her gun out and is pointing it around.*_

Sidney: Based on your footstep, I'd say you are female, of average height. Around 120 pounds. Police issue boots. Judy?

_*Judy emerges from the shadows*_

Judy: Sorry, Sidney I didn't realise that anybody was here. But that was cool.

Sidney: Thanks. Trick I picked up from Mark. It pays to listen hard, you'd be surprised what you notice.

Judy: I'll try, Sidney.

Sidney: Look, while you're here, do you mind keeping an eye on the prisoner? I'm going to go check on the group, see how Kirby is holding up.

Judy: That sounds good, I was coming in to replace the Sherriff anyway. Be careful, Sid.

Sidney: Always.

_*Sidney leaves, Judy is now alone. Williams calls from the distance.*_

Williams: You're going to look really stupid when one of my students dies. Their blood will be on your hand!

Judy: I suggest you talk to that hand, murderer.

END SCENE

**SCENE NINETEEN: NOBODY TO TRUST**

_*The scene begins in the Reed house. It is still quiet. A dark figure is moving around the house. The figure backs into another, who screams. The figure was Cherie, who has backed into Tony.*_

Cherie (relieved): Tony! Where is everyone?

Tony: I think they are all on the back porch. Relaxing, if you can call it that. Where are you sneaking to?

Cherie: Nowhere. You?

Tony: I thought I heard somebody yelling. Did you hear it?

Cherie (quickly): No.

Tony: Oh. Righto. Nothing to worry about then.

*_A third figure jumps out at the two and yells. Cherie and Tony scream. It is Adam, carrying a few beers.*_

Adam: Don't you two know that it isn't safe to be walking around by yourselves in the dark?

Cherie: Not with guys like you lurking around. Come on, let's join the others. This house is huge; it's giving me the creeps.

Tony: Yeah. Makes me hear things.

Adam: Like yelling?

Tony: You heard it too?

Adam: Yeah man. Thought I'd imagined it.

Cherie: You probably did. I'm gonna go and join the others.

_*Cherie heads towards the porch. Adam looks excited, Tony looks scared*_

Adam: Something is afoot. Onwards, Watson?

Tony: Why do I always have to be Watson?

Adam: Because I'm far better looking, brave, and smart. A genuine, real life Holmes. Let's go check it out.

Tony: Nah, I say we go get the cops.

Adam: And pry them away from their doughnuts? I wouldn't dream of it. Come on, you cad. It will be…elementary.

Tony (timidly): That makes no sense. Plus he never actually said that.

Adam: Yes he did, everybody knows that. It's…elementary.

_*Tony rolls his eyes. The boys walk up the stairs. It is silent. Adam is loving it, imitating Sherlock Holmes, puffing a fake pipe and walking in an odd fashion. Tony is trembling. Adam walks to the closet door*_

Adam (in a voice): What's behind door number one?

_*Adam opens the door. It is empty. Adam looks disappointed, and walks to a second door.*_

Adam: What about door number two?

*_The door opens to reveal a bathroom. The tap is dripping, and Tony walks across to turn it off. He jumps as he turns around to a towel hanging from the shower. Adam laughs. Adam indicates to the bedroom door.*_

Adam: As a sign of goodwill, I award door number three to you, Tony. Open it wisely.

_*Tony opens the door slightly, and closes it immediately. He turns around, as white as a ghost. Before Adam can speak, Tony vomits all over him.*_

Adam (swearing): Dude! My batman t-shirt! That is disgusting!

Tony (weak): You might not want to look in there, then.

_*Adam goes quiet and opens the bedroom door, revealing the dead bodies of Steve and Jeanette. He screams, and drops to his hands and knees. After a short bit of dry heaving, there are footsteps up the stairs. Tony ran and called the group. Everyone huddles at the door, with Kirby and Cherie screaming. Michelle is at the back at can't see the scene.*_

Michelle (worried): What is it? What's wrong?

Cherie (white): It's…Steve.

Michelle: What about him?

_*The group spreads to allow Michelle in. She looks at the bodies, quietly. Everybody waits for the scream, but it does not come. Michelle turns around, oddly calm*_

Michelle: What is she doing there?

Daniel: Michelle, I don't think that…

Michelle (yelling): What the fuck is she doing there?

Cherie: Michelle, he's dead.

Michelle: Yes, I can see that. I'm not fucking stupid! But what the fuck is that whore doing on that bed with my boyfriend?

Kirby: Can we have this Oprah session later?

Michelle: I knew it! That bastard! He promised he wouldn't…

Adam (ignoring her): What are we going to do? The other cop…

Daniel (looking out the window): Is not there.

Cherie: Shit. We need to call Sidney and Kincaid.

Tony: No way.

Everyone (but Tony): What?

Tony: I told you there was more than one killer. Or that Williams wasn't guilty. This proves that.

Michelle (angry): So?

Tony: So, we can't trust the cops. We can't trust anyone. How do you know that calling the cops won't lead the killer straight to us?

Daniel (indicates to the bodies): The killer already knows where we are, doesn't he?

Tony (points to Steve): All I'm saying is that we don't know who we can go to for help without getting like that. I mean, where is that other cop?

Cherie (scared): He might be dead.

Tony: Or, he might be part of this. And how can we trust Sidney and her boyfriend? Leaving us vulnerable, with only a few rookie police officers for protection. Hardly adequate protection given the circumstances. Taking Williams away from us when he was charged with looking after us on this stupid trip.

Daniel: Safety net? Tony, that guy couldn't look after a dead dog.

Tony: We know that! But they don't. And what evidence did they have against Williams anyway – a coincidental name? Circumstantial evidence about a phone? Why is she so sure he's guilty?

Kirby (hesitantly): Well, if you can't trust her, lets phone Dewey.

Tony (panicking): You mean the cop who is bitter about his ex? Funny how the murders brought her right back to town, isn't it.

Kirby: You can't seriously believe Dewey has anything to do with this!

Cherie: He did seem pretty weird about her being at the station today…

Tony: And remember, this is the 'end'. The killer wants to end the series, why? Sidney must be getting sick and tired of this shit by now. What is this, the fifth time. What are the odds?

Kirby: This is crazy. You mean because they are sick of the murders, they begin murdering people themselves?

Tony: The murders aren't Woodsboro, you said so yourself. Sidney Prescott is the murders. This could be the final chapter to end all chapters. If she's not involved, then it's somebody around her trying to get rid of her. It's logic. Both for horror movies, and in real life. Use your heads, guys. We're better off avoiding them.

Kirby: You're insane. She would never do anything like this.

Adam: I think Tony has a point. We can't trust anybody else but each other. You're my mates; I'd rather be with people I know than inviting potential threats into the group.

Kirby (defiantly): We can trust Sidney. And Dewey.

Tony: Trust is a dangerous word in horror movies, Kirby. Or even in the Woodsboro murders.

Kirby: Well, how do you know that the killer isn't one of us? I've been through this before, unlike all of you.

Adam: What do you want us to do, Kirby? Start throwing accusations around? That's not going to help. I say we get somewhere safe for the night, and then try to deal with it in the morning. We'll be safer during the day. If we stay together, then we'll be fine. None of this splitting up bullshit anymore.

Cherie: But where is safe?

Kirby: I know a place. But I still think we should call Sidney.

Adam: Fine, should we take a vote?

Kirby (looking angry at Adam): Fine.

Adam (sarcastic tone): Who thinks we should call the woman who always follows the murders around, and possibly invoke the wrath of the second killer?

_*Kirby raises her hand. But she is alone. She looks at Michelle, hurt.*_

Kirby (hurt): I thought you trusted me, Michelle.

Michelle (still oddly calm, points to Steve's body): I thought I trusted him, K. But I just want to be safe. And the only people I'm going to feel safe with are you guys.

Kirby (defeated): Ok. Look, I know a place we'll be safe. It's a bit of a drive, we'll need a car.

Daniel: I don't think that's a problem. I reckon they've left the keys in the cop car.

_*Daniel grabs Jeanette's gun from the floor.*_

Daniel: I feel a lot safer all of a sudden.

Cherie: Me too. I'm staying close to that gun.

Tony: Where are you taking us?

Kirby: Funnily enough, it was the last place I planned for the tour…

END SCENE

**SCENE TWENTY: WHETHER THE WEATHER**

_*The scene begins with Dewey driving around, looking for Gale. He drives past their old house, which seems quiet. He sighs and continues driving. All of a sudden, his phone rings. It is Mark.*_

Dewey: Hello, Mark?

Kincaid: Dwight. There's somebody here who wants to talk to you.

Gale (in background, drunk): I don' want to 'alk to him!

Dewey (relieved): You found her! Where?

Kincaid: Walking around town. I caught her in between bottles, by the smell of her.

Dewey: Thanks, Mark. What were you doing driving around? I thought Sidney said you were back at the hotel?

Kincaid (laughs): And miss out on any action? Please, Dwight. I was as concerned about Gale as Sidney was, given the lecture given by that boy at the station today. He seemed very knowledgeable on the subject.

Dewey: Helped us figure out the killer.

Kincaid: But not the motive. I didn't want to alert Sidney, but I can't help but feel there is more than this case than meets the eye.

Dewey: Thank god, I thought I was the only one.

Kincaid: You're not. I'm going to drop Gale off at the hotel, and then look into a few things by myself. Lone wolf, like my old days.

Dewey: I don't think Gale should be alone.

Kincaid (concerned): Is Sidney not back at the hotel yet?

Dewey: She was going to head to the Reed house to check on the kids. That wasn't long ago, though. She'll probably be almost there, if she didn't hang around the station for too long.

Kincaid: The Reed house? Damn. I don't want to leave Gale on her own.

Dewey (sensing opportunity): If you leave her there, I'll keep her company. We have things to talk about. While she's in a good mood.

Gale (in the background, singing to the radio): …all by myselfffff. Don't wanna be, all by myyyyy…

Kincaid: I'd be glad for you to take her out of my hands.

Dewey (laughs): I'll meet you there, Mark.

_*Kincaid hangs up. The scene sticks with he and Gale in the car. He turns down the radio.*_

Gale: Hey! What the hell, Kink-aid.

Kincaid: You still haven't told me what you were doing walking around by yourself, late at night, around the Reed house. If you are even thinking of sniffing out another story, then you'd better forget it.

Gale (slurring): Am I looking like I'm in any state to reporting? And I don't even know what the Reed house is. Tell me, what were you doing driving around the streets?

Kincaid: Looking for you.

Gale: Yeah, right. You haven't had the time of day for me since I moved in with you.

Kincaid: Can you blame me? It's time for harsh realities, Gale. You are a sad, lonely woman in her late forties…

Gale: Early forties.

Kincaid: Mid-forties, with no job, no husband, and no purpose in life. If you could just draw some inspiration from what Sidney has…

Gale: Sidney, Sidney. Fucking Sidney! If you love Sidney so much, why don't you marry her?

Kincaid: I did.

Gale (ranting): You know what I mean. It's all so easy for her, isn't it. She's got you to fall back on. What about me, huh? Stuck in a train-wreck of a marriage…divorce, now. Successful career down the drain. Body sagging with age. If the murders had ended after the first few times, then I'd be on my own fucking island somewhere. But nooooo. Some stupid director killer twat had to come in and get me married to some small town police officer who can hardly tell which end of his gun to use. And then some stupid school kids video more killings, showing my crows feet and wrinkles to the whole world online! Why do all bad things happen to me? And never her!

_*During Gale's rant, Kincaid has pulled up to the hotel. It is bleak and empty looking, scary vibe all around the place.*_

Kincaid (angry): She has been the target of four separate murder sprees. Her mother was raped and killed, her best friends either murdered or killers, even her family have turned on her. She is one of the strongest people I know. It's why I love her. Do you think we're happy to be back here?

Gale (sulking): She seems to be.

Kincaid: She's putting that on, I'm sure. All we both want is for this to end.

Gale: Just like the killer, hey?

Kincaid: Well, in different ways. I prefer my ending.

Gale (getting out of the car): Which is?

Kincaid: Two bullets to the head. Maybe a third for good luck. No more killings, happy endings for everyone.

Gale: Who says there is such a thing as a happy ending?

Kincaid: If they happen in movies, why can't they happen in real life. Look, Dewey will be coming over to look over you soon, stay put in the hotel room until he gets here, ok?

Gale (groans): Him? What does he want.

Kincaid: To make sure you're safe. He still cares about you, Gale.

Gale: At least one person does. And what do you mean, safe? I thought you bloody supercops have caught the killer. Case closed.

Kincaid: Nothing in this game is ever as it seems. Though I hope I'm wrong.

Gale (sarcastically): You, wrong? Never. What are you doing, then?

Kincaid (driving off): Killing some time.

END SCENE


	7. Scenes 21 to 24

**SCENE TWENTY-ONE: ESCAPE FROM REED MANSION**

_*The scene begins with Daniel opening the front door of the Reed house, and peering out at the empty cop car. Cherie peers over his shoulder in an almost comical fashion.*_

Cherie: What do you see?

Daniel: Nothing. It's like he's disappeared.

Cherie: I say we make a run for it.

Kirby: Agreed. I'll drive.

Daniel (to the group) Go as fast as you can. I'll take the passengers side, you guys all squeeze into the back. Then Kirby, take us to this safe-house as fast as you can, ok?

Kirby: Got it. Let's go.

*_One by one, they exit the door, and start running towards the car. Kirby gets into the front seat, and sighs in relief. The keys are in the ignition. Daniel jumps into the passenger side. Adam tries to open the back seat door, but it is locked.*_

Adam: Kirby! Open the door!

Michelle: Quickly!

_*Before Kirby has a chance to, Ghostface runs out of the bushes from Daniel's side.. Kirby screams, panics, and puts her foot on the floor, driving down the driveway.*_

Tony (panic): Kirby, wait!

Adam: Come back!

Michelle (screams, spotting Ghostface): Shit! Run!

Adam: Split up, so he can't follow us!

Cherie: I thought you said we should stick together!

Adam (running away): Just do it! Meet back at the first house, ok?

_*The four students run from Ghostface, who has slowed to a jog. The students run in different directions. Adam and Michelle around the back of the house, Cherie and Tony deeper into the bushes. Screaming from Michelle grows weaker as they get further away. Ghostface takes off his mask, it was Aaron. He swears.*_

Aaron: Shit. You weren't Jeanette. And my car! My fucking car! Those little shits.

*_Aaron gets out his phone and is about to call Dewey, when he sees the one light on upstairs. He puts his phone away and goes to investigate. The house is dark besides the room, and seemingly empty. Aaron takes out his gun while he walks up the stairs. He opens the bedroom door, to find the horrific scene.*_

Aaron (shocked, disgusted): Shit! Jeanette? Kid?

*_He gives Steve's body a kick. He remains still*_

Aaron: God help me.

*_The scene cuts to Sidney, who is about to pull up at the Reed house. Her phone rings.*_

Sidney: Prescott.

Caller (in Ghostface voice): Evening, Sidney. Having a good night?

Sidney: Who is this?

Caller: You always ask that, Sidney. I would have thought you'd have gotten some new material by now.

Sidney: This isn't happening. I arrested you.

Caller: You…arresting me? That isn't going to be happening. I'm far too smart for you. I couldn't believe it when you arrested that fool.

Sidney: So you're not Williams?

Caller (laughs): You aren't as sharp a cop as you think, Sidney. You have become complacent. Cocky. Maybe this is the wake up call you need.

Sidney: I swear, if you harm one hair on any of these kids' heads.

Caller: It's too late for that, Sidney.

_*Sidney has gotten out of her car, and has noticed the police car missing. She see's a shadow from the lit bedroom upstairs. Sidney takes out her gun.*_

Sidney: What have you done?

Caller: I don't want to ruin the surprise for you. But it is fair to say that Steve won't be dicking around anymore. And that pretty little cop won't be throwing herself around either. You'd have thought that they'd know that getting hot and heavy in this situation is unadvisable. Isn't it, Sidney?

Sidney: Fuck you.

Caller: Billy already won that game, remember?

Sidney: How do you know this?

Caller: I have my sources, Sidney. Come on in. The door is unlocked.

_*Sidney is at the door, and pushes it open and enters the house.*_

Caller: You'll never get out of town alive. You heard the rules. This is the end, Sidney. And you are the big name on my list. As much as I have enjoyed this so far, I will really savour you. Cutting into the flesh of the unkillable. The stuff of legends.

Sidney: You're delusional. I'll be the one savouring killing your sorry ass. Why do you think you'll succeed where so many have failed before?

Caller (with glee): Because you'll never see me coming.

_*Sidney, walking up the stairs, is surprised as a hooded figure comes hurdling down the stairs. As fast as humanly possible, Sidney draws her gun and shoots the figure multiple times in the chest. The figure screams, and falls down the stairs. Sidney runs down and rolls the body over. It is Aaron. He has the Ghostface mask in one hand, and his phone in the other.*_

Sidney: See that, you son of a bitch.

Caller (yelling so Sidney can hear over the phone, which is still in her hand): I think you fingered the wrong guy again, Sidney!

_*The caller hangs up. Sidney swears, and shoots a nearby vase in anger. Aaron groans, he is still alive.*_

Aaron (weak): Help me…

Sidney: Help you? What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm not even going to ask what sick reason there is for you wearing that crap. And where are the kids that you and Tucker were meant to be looking after?

Aaron: One of them is up in the bedroom…with Jeanette. Please, this is killing me.

Sidney (inspecting the wounds): Looks like I've hit some internal organs. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do.

Aaron (crying, dying): You bitch! You're the one who shot me!

Sidney: And I'd do it again. Running around in costume with what's been happening…you must be as thick as Tucker was saying you were. Consider this learning your lesson the hard way.

_*Sidney walks up the stairs, leaving Aaron by himself. He swears at her weakly, then dies. Sidney approaches the bedroom door, and pushes it open. She surveys the scene with sadness, then pulls out her phone. She calls Kincaid. He doesn't answer. She calls Dewey. He picks up.*_

Dewey: Sid? What's wrong?

Sidney: Three more people are dead. Steve, and the out of towners. I'm at the Reed house, there is no sign of the group either. The police car is gone too.

Dewey (shocked): That's a lot of things that are wrong, then. Stay there, Sid.

Sidney: Where are you now?

Dewey: With Gale. Mark found her a while ago. We'll be over shortly.

Sidney: Don't come over. I think you'd be more useful driving around town, try to locate that police car. You find that car, you'll either find the killer or the group. Maybe both.

Dewey: Ok, got it. And what are you going to do?

Sidney: I'll try to get in touch with Mark. If you do before me, tell him to go to the police station. If Williams is working with someone else, it can't hurt to get it out of him now.

Dewey: Are you still sure that he's responsible?

Sidney: My instincts haven't let me down in a while. And they are telling me that he is involved somehow.

Dewey: Right. Well, I'll look around for the group. Keep in touch.

Sidney: Take care, Dew.

Dewey: You too, Sid.

_*Sidney grabs her gun, checks the magazine, and grins.*_

Sidney: Let's go hunting.

END SCENE

**SCENE TWENTY-TWO: JAIL BREAK**

_*The scene begins with the police car roaring through town, with Daniel and Kirby.*_

Daniel: Kirby, stop the car. Stop the car! We've got to go back!

Kirby: It's too late.

Daniel: Look, you might not care about them, but they are my friends.

Kirby: I do care!

Daniel: Then turn the car around. Now!

Kirby: What, drive straight back to the killer? Nuh, uh. Call them, and we'll meet them somewhere.

Daniel (taking out phone): If they're still alive.

_*Daniel calls Adam, but gets no response. He calls Michelle next. She answers. She is crying, clearly upset.*_

Michelle: Daniel! Help me!

Daniel: Michelle, thank god! Where are you?

Michelle: I don't know! We all started running…I was with Adam, but we got split up. I'm scared! Help me!

Daniel: Look, stay calm, you know Adam. He can look after himself. What about Cherie and Tony?

Michelle: They ran another way. What if they are dead? Oh my god, oh my god…

Daniel: Relax, Michelle. Look, we're still in the car, we can pick you up if you tell us where you are.

Michelle: I don't know where I am.

Daniel: Can you see a landmark or something?

Michelle: I'm coming up to a street. Um…Rose Street.

Daniel (to Kirby): Where's Rose Street.

Kirby: Tell her to go left, and she'll hit the police station. We'll meet her there.

Daniel: Turn left Mich, we'll meet you outside the cop shop.

Michelle: Ok. Hurry, please!

Daniel: We will. I'll ring the others and get them to meet you there.

Michelle: I love you Daniel.

Daniel (warmly): Love you too, Michelle.

Kirby: Police station it is, then.

*_The scene shifts to the police station. Judy is working at her desk. Williams seems to be singing something. The station is dark and eerie. The phone rings, and Judy answers quickly. We only hear her part of the conversation.*_

Judy: Hicks. What? Killed? Yes, he's still looked up. Can't find your friends? No, I haven't seen them. Stay calm. Do you know where you are? Can you make your way to the station from there? You remember where it is. I'll be here. Bye.

_*Hicks hangs up, and begins to dial another number. She is startled when her phone rings again.*_

Judy: What's wrong, can't you find the station?

Caller (in Ghostface voice): That wasn't a problem.

Judy: Sorry?

Caller: I said, it wasn't a problem. I'm here already.

Judy (taking her gun out): What did you say?

Caller: Nice station you have. Can't say much for those inside, though. Seems sloppy, only having one officer watching the suspect on such a dark night. All alone, with nobody to protect you, little cop.

Judy (walking, looking around): One officer is all that it'll take.

Caller (laughs): Such confidence! You do know that two officers are already dead. I'd love to go for lucky number three.

Judy: Two officers that didn't know what to expect. I'm a survivor.

Caller: Please. That was dumb luck. And saved by a bulletproof vest? Only a bad workman relies on her tools. I don't think they make vests strong enough to protect you from my blade.

Judy: What do you want?

Caller: I'm the one who asks the questions, Judy. Don't speak out of turn again, or you won't live to apologize.

Judy: Questions?

Caller: Question one. A police officer is being stalked through her own station by a psychotic killer. What does she do? Does she, A: Grab her gun and try to find the killer? B: Keep the killer talking on the phone with the intention of getting back-up. Or…

Judy (scared): Or?

Caller: C: Realise she has left something very important on her desk.

_*Judy brushes her hand over herself, realising that she doesn't have her keys. She runs back to her desk. The keys are gone. She begins to run towards where Williams is being held, down a dark corridor.*_

Caller: The answer was D: All of the above.

Judy: Don't you touch him, you sick bastard!

Caller: You'd better hurry, Judy. Class is almost over for dear old Professor Williams.

*_Hicks enters the corridor, and sees that the cell door is open. She approaches slowly, and enters. The cell is empty. Williams is gone. There is a phone laying on the floor of the cell.*_

Judy: Shit. Sidney was right.

Williams: No, she wasn't.

_*Judy spins around. Williams is standing behind her. He is crying, nearly hysterically.*_

Judy: Williams! Who opened the cell?

Williams: He did. The killer.

Judy (suspiciously): But why didn't he kill you?

Williams: I think you scared him off. He said he didn't want to be caught, so close to the end.

Judy: Get back in the cell. I'll lock you in again, you'll be safe.

Williams: No, I can't do that.

Judy (waves gun): Do what I say. Now!

Williams (tears pouring, walking past Judy into the cell): I'm sorry…

Judy: What?

Williams: I'm sorry…

Judy: About what?

Williams: About this.

_*Williams is too quick for Judy. He pulls a knife out of his pocket and stabs her hard in the chest. She drops the gun in surprise and pain, and stares at Williams in shock. He is still highly upset.*_

Williams (slightly mad): I don't want to do this! I'm sorry.

*_He keeps stabbing her, apologising each time. Hicks gives a final gasp and dies, tears pouring down her face. Williams lowers her body to the floor with care.*_

Williams: I'm sorry…

*_Williams is startled by the phone on the cell floor, which rings. He picks it up.*_

Caller (in Ghostface voice): Well done, Professor. No wonder they suspected you, you are a natural. The teacher becomes the student.

Williams: Please! I did what you said. Let me go.

Caller: Let you go? When I'm having so much fun? No, I don't think so. You still have a role to play.

Williams: Please…

Caller: Don't be a coward, Professor! One woman is already dead because of it.

Williams: Please don't kill me.

Caller: I won't. Not yet. Keep the phone on you. I will text you and let you know where I need you next.

Williams: Need me?

Caller (laughs): You should feel honoured! Being a part of the final series of murders is something not many will be able to claim. Live through it, and you will be a very famous man.

Williams (slightly brighter): I will?

Caller: Indeed. The man who stabbed Judy Hicks. Executed in 2012. I imagine it will be a large news story.

Williams: You bastard!

Caller: I'll be in touch, Professor. I would get out of there quickly, company is on the way.

_*The caller hangs up. Williams wipes his eyes, and listens. There are footsteps in the building. He grabs the gun and phone and flees the scene.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE TWENTY-THREE: SPARE ME THE DETAILS**

*_The scene begins with Dewey and Gale driving around Woodsboro. The tension is obvious. Gale seems to have sobered up somewhat. To break the silence, Dewey turns on the radio. "Sexed Up" by Robbie Williams is playing.*_

Radio: "Why don't we break up…there's nothing left to say…"

_*Dewey switches the station quickly. On the new station, "Spare Me The Details" by The Offspring plays. Evidently Dewey hasn't heard the song before and lets it play.*_

Radio (coming to chorus): "And well, I'm not the one who acted like a hoe! Why must I be the one who has to know? I'm not the one who messed up big time so spare me the details if you don't mind."

Dewey (turns off the radio): Oh, Jesus Christ!

Gale (grins in spite of herself): You can't even do that right!

Dewey: Oh, you're talking to me now?

Gale (shrugs): Might as well.

Dewey: Great. Time to talk.

_*A long silence ensure. Dewey panics and turns the radio back on.*_

Radio (same song): "Now lying in bed, wallowing in sorrow, missing the tomorrow that we could have had…"

_*Dewey swears, switches it off again, and looks at Gale.*_

Dewey: You know I'm sorry, Gale.

Gale: I never said you weren't.

Dewey: Then why have you been torturing me? All I want is the chance to explain myself.

Gale: Now's your chance.

_*There is another long silence. Dewey goes to turn the radio back on, but Gale stops him.*_

Gale: Dewey!

Dewey (sheepish): Sorry. Look, I know I can't take back what I did. I wish I could. It was one moment of weakness.

Gale: So what was it? The uniform do it for ya? Her crazy eyes staring into your soul? Or was it her fucking lemon squares?

Dewey: She was there for me. I'm no Dr. Phillip, but I know we were in trouble. Judy was a good shoulder to cry on.

Gale: You said it yourself when you proposed, Dewey. Maybe we were just too different for it to ever work.

Dewey: I never thought that as soon as we got married. I was always worried you did.

Gale (brutally honest): I did. I couldn't get used to living in this place. Settling down with a husband so early had never been in my plans.

Dewey: Well I'm sorry I ruined your perfect life.

Gale: You didn't. I never told you this before, but the first few years of our marriage were some of the happiest of my life.

Dewey: So what happened?

Gale: I always wanted more. Then the whole Jill episode just broke whatever we had left. I couldn't stay here in this town. And I knew you'd never leave.

Dewey: You never asked. Why didn't we ever talk about this?

Gale: A married couple talking? Pull the other one.

Dewey (grins): True. I know it's out of line, but I was so happy to see you get out of that taxi. Even if I don't understand why you came back still.

Gale: Closure. I was hoping that if I could come back and, I dunno, forgive you…or claw your eyes out…then maybe I could move on.

Dewey: And?

Gale (tearing up): I don't think I can. I think I still love you.

_*Dewey pulls the car over to the side of the road.*_

Dewey: I've been wanting you to say that for months.

_*Dewey kisses Gale, who seems to resist at first, but gives in and kisses back. They continue this embrace for some time, until Dewey pulls away.*_

Dewey: We'd better keep looking.

Gale (recomposing herself): Right. Drive on, honey.

Dewey (grins): You've got it.

_*Dewey starts the car and drives off. From behind the car, we see Cherie stumble out of some bushes. She try's to signal the car.*_

Cherie (waving): Hey! I'm here! Hel…

_*A figure from the opposite side of the street, sneaks up behind Cherie and muffles her yells. She panics, and tries to fight off her attacker. She eventually fights free with a vicious kick. She spins around, it is Tony, lying on the ground in pain.*_

Cherie (relieved): Tony! What the fuck is wrong with you?

Tony: Me? What's wrong with you? What did I say back at the house…we can't trust those guys.

Cherie: Are you serious? We need their help!

Tony: Like we need a hole in the head. Trust me, we're better off alone. We've just got to get to the police station and we'll be fine.

Cherie: Police station?

Tony: Police station, I just got a text from Daniel. They're going to pick us up and take us to the safe-house. Come on!

Cherie: Wait. What were you doing coming from that way?

Tony: What do you mean?

Cherie: I heard your footsteps. You came from the other direction…why?

Tony: We split up, remember? So he couldn't follow us.

Cherie (suspiciously): Why didn't you text me? Or try to slow down for me?

Tony: Don't be stupid, you didn't text me either. Don't you trust me, Cherie?

Cherie (scared): I wasn't thinking…and I don't know who to trust anymore.

Tony: This is stupid, we're wasting time. Let's get back to the others and sort it out, ok?

Cherie (unconvincingly): Ok. But you stay in front.

Tony (rolls eye): Ok, fine.

_*The two take off down the road, towards the police station. From the bushes, we see Williams, nervously watching the two. The scene ends with him glancing at his phone, and making his way down the street in their direction.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE TWENTY-FOUR: TOGETHER AGAIN**

_*The scene begins in front of the police station. It is eerily quiet. A police car pulls up, it is Daniel and Kirby. They park the car across the road and turn off the lights.*_

Kirby: We shouldn't have chosen a place so public. We're sitting ducks here.

Daniel: It's one of the only places we know in town. It's a risk we have to take.

Kirby: Any updates?

Daniel (looking at his phone): Michelle should be here by now. Tony and Cherie are close, according to him. I haven't heard from Adam.

Kirby (worried): Nothing?

Daniel: Nothing. He'll be fine; some of the crazy shit he gets up to, he always seems to get out ok.

Kirby: What kind of crazy shit?

_*At that moment, the front door of the police station opens. It is Michelle. She runs across to the car, and hugs both Daniel and Kirby.*_

Michelle: Thank god! I was afraid I'd never see you guys again.

Daniel: Same here, Mich.

Kirby (embarrassed): I'm sorry I drove off.

Michelle: Can we worry about that later? Where are the others?

Daniel: There they are!

_*Daniel points over Michelle's shoulder. Cherie and Tony are running towards them, clearly happy.*_

Tony: Thank god!

Daniel (hugging Cherie): I thought I'd lost you!

Cherie (passive): You haven't found me yet.

Kirby: Where's Adam? Is he not with you?

Tony (face falling): I thought he was with you!

Daniel: Shit. He won't answer his phone. He might have dropped it.

Michelle (terrified): Or what if the killer got him?

Kirby: Don't say that!

Tony: What should we do? We can't sit out here, can we?

Kirby: We have to! Adam wouldn't abandon us.

_*Everybody looks unconvinced as to what to do. Kirby starts to cry.*_

Kirby: What is wrong with you people! He's your friend! He's my…I don't know what, but he's something! Don't you remember on the bus, he was protecting you from me! And now you'd turn your backs on him? That's bullshit!

_*There is an awkward silence. Heads drop in shame.*_

Daniel: You're right. We've got to wait.

Cherie (protesting): But!

Tony (nodding): We'll wait.

Cherie: He'd want us to be safe.

Michelle: I'll stay.

_*Everybody looks at Cherie. She gives in reluctantly*_

Cherie: Fine.

Daniel (to Tony): What's got into her?

Tony: Dunno. That time of month, I suppose.

Michelle: Oh, shit! I forgot!

Daniel: What?

Michelle: Williams is gone. I went into the police station, and he's not in his cell! And the other cop is dead. I didn't know what to do!

Tony: And you only mention this now!

Michelle: I've been under stress!

Kirby: Leave her alone! I guess that confirms it.

Daniel: Williams. Never liked him that much, but to think he's a killer…

Tony: It boggles the mind.

Kirby: I thought he was a creep. But you never expect people to do the things they do.

Cherie (scalding): Shhh! Somebody's coming!

_*Headlights turn into the street and a car approaches. The group, besides Kirby, run and hide in the bushes behind the car.*_

Michelle: Kirby! What are you doing?

Kirby: The killer doesn't drive around in a car. Not really his style. Whoever it is will be on foot.

Daniel: Are you sure?

Tony: Get down!

_*Kirby walks into the middle of the road as the car approaches. The car drives right up to her, the headlights making it impossible to see who it is. The passenger door opens, and a figure runs at Kirby. He grabs her. Michelle and Cherie scream. Daniel and Tony laugh. It is Adam, now embracing Kirby tight and kissing her passionately. She is returning the kiss. A man gets out of the drivers door and walks toward the rest of the group. It is Mark.*_

Kincaid: I think we've got a lot to talk about.

END SCENE


	8. Scenes 25 to 28

**SCENE TWENTY-FIVE: BACKSEAT BOYS**

*_The scene begins in the bushes near the police station. Williams stands watching as two more cars pull up. He is wearing the Ghostface cloak but not the mask. Dewey and Gale get out of one. Sidney gets out of the other. Everyone is united. Williams gets a text message. He reads the text and sighs, puts the mask on, then slinks back into the bushes. The scene cuts to Sidney running up and hugging Kirby.*_

Sidney: Thank god you are ok!

Kirby: I'm fine. I just want this guy caught.

Dewey/Gale: Caught?

Michelle: He's gone.

Sidney: What do you mean, gone?

Kincaid: Michelle showed me. He killed Judy and took off.

Dewey (sad): Judy…is dead?

Kincaid: I'm afraid so. That makes three officers he's killed. Williams won't be getting away with this.

Sidney: Shit. Do we know what time he escaped?

Dewey: You would have been the last one to see Judy alive, Sid.

Sidney: Right. I went straight from the police station to Kirby's house.

Kincaid: Would Williams have had time to make it to Kirby's and kill the victims before you got there?

Sidney: If he had a car? Probably. I checked out a few other places on the way.

Gale (walking up): Can we rule out a second killer?

Sidney: How about we deal with the one we know of first?

Kincaid: Agreed.

Gale (rolls eyes): Figures.

Dewey: What's the plan of action?

Sidney: We stick together. I don't see any value in prowling the streets at night for a madman who could be anywhere. Our number one priority should be ensuring the kids are safe. We'll put out an APB on Williams in the morning, his face will be all over the country, he won't get too far.

Kincaid: Agreed. We can hole up in the station til morning.

Gale (quietly): Lapdog.

Dewey (smiles): Settle down, Gale. It's over.

Gale: I've seen enough of these to know it's not over until there's a bullet in the killer's head. Or two.

Dewey: This is different. The guy knows we know who he is. He won't be coming back. He'll be in chains by tomorrow lunch.

Kincaid (walking toward his car to lock it): Dewey's right. He won't know what hit him.

_*All of a sudden, the group pauses. It sounds like there seems to be a car travelling towards them. Before anyone can react, a black four wheel drive smashes into Kincaid, who had no time to react. Blood smears on the windscreen, which reveals the driver is Ghostface. Everyone screams, Sidney the loudest. The car drives into the distance. What is left of Kincaid flops off the bonnet.*_

Sidney (screaming): Mark!

Dewey: Kincaid!

*_Sidney doesn't hesitate. She runs towards Kincaid's car, and gets in the drivers seat. Dewey is right behind, and hops into the passengers. Gale runs after them, but Sidney is already off, after the car.*_

Sidney (out the window): Watch the kids!

Dewey: Take care, Gale. We'll get the bastard.

Gale: Don't leave me…alone.

_*Gale turns around. The group is in shock.*_

Cherie (screaming): I thought you said the killer doesn't drive!

Kirby: I thought…

Cherie: You thought what? That's another person dead, because of you! You…bitch!

Adam: Lay off!

Cherie: And you! Where were you all night? Having a nice stroll? I don't care what any of you say, I'm not dying here.

Daniel: The killer is gone, Cherie. Nobody else is dying.

Cherie: Yeah, right. You really buy that Williams had time to make it to where we were and kill Steve and the cop without us noticing? It's crap, that's what it is.

Tony: Cherie, relax.

Cherie (hysterical): Relax? I just saw a guy get smooshed by a freaking car! Two of my friends are dead, and everybody here thinks I'm crazy! And you want me to relax? Fuck you all! Fuck you…

_*Gale walks over and slaps Cherie, hard. She shuts up immediately, and looks up in tears. Everyone looks shocked. Adam hides a grin.*_

Gale: For god's sakes, shut your pie hole! You think you're special? You think nobody else has gone through this before? I have…four times. That's as many times as you have hit the fifty kilo mark, blondie. Now, you say you want to live? Then listen to me. Forget what Sidney says, I agree, there has to be more to this than that teacher guy. But pointing fingers here won't do anybody any good. Kirby?

Kirby (meekly): Yes?

Gale: You said you had a safe house to take us to?

Kirby: Yes. It's a short drive out of town. We'll be safe there.

Gale: Are you sure?

Kirby: Yes.

Gale (indicates to the police car): Fine. Get in, we'll hole up there for the night, and leave the creep to the others. Who's got the car keys?

Daniel: I do.

Gale (hand out): Here, kid.

_*Daniel meekly gives Gale the keys. The students and Kirby get into the car quietly. Gale gets into the front seat.*_

Cherie (in tears, under her breath): Bitch.

Gale (smiles to self): Should have been a teacher.

END SCENE

**SCENE TWENTY-SIX – BODY BAG**

_*The scene begins in Ghostface's car. He rips off the mask, predictably, it is Williams.__He is visibly upset, and freaking out about the blood on the windscreen.*_

Williams: What have I done? What have I done…I killed him…

_*Williams yells as his phone rings. He takes it out carefully as he roars out of Woodsboro as fast as he can.*_

Williams: I did what you said…please let me go.

Caller (in Ghostface voice): Well done, Professor. I knew you would come through for me.

Williams: Please…

Caller: Silence! I'll do the talking from now on in. You have served your purpose. The phone records you have will be proof enough of your innocence. You can argue your case in court…a fair trial.

Williams: And the photos?

Caller (quickly): You can consider the photos our little secret. Nobody needs to know about David Blood, the teacher who took advantage of his fourteen year old students in Michigan. Nobody needs to know about Stewart Williams, the man who killed Judy Hicks. They can get to know Stewart Williams, the sad, desperate little puppet who did the bidding of a homicidal genius. Me.

Williams: What should I…

Caller (interrupting): Everything you need is in the bag on the backseat. Keep driving, and pull over in the next town and turn yourself in. Do not open the bag yet. Drive carefully, the road becomes dangerous ahead. I wouldn't want you to have an accident, would I?

Williams: I…

Caller: Goodbye. And thank you. You can not believe how useful you have been.

_*The caller hangs up. Williams drives in silence, in shock. He eyes the bag on the backseat. He continues driving, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him. He leans across to open the bag, when he see's headlights in the distance behind him. He curses, and accelerates, putting some distance between the cars. He keeps his eyes on the road, which is becoming more windy.*_

Williams (yells at the car): Shit! Come on! Come on!

*_Williams again eyes off the bag. He can no longer take it. On a straight stretch, he puts the car in cruise control and uses his knees to lock the wheel. He leans over and opens the zip. He screams. Vanessa's dead body is in the bag, her neck horribly out of shape. Williams vomits.*_

Williams (wiping mouth): No, no, no!

_*Williams turns around, only to see the car is approaching a sharp bend, with a large drop off. He slams on the brakes, but they appear to be not working. He goes quiet as he realises his fate. His phone beeps, and he reads the text – "This is the last horror movie of its kind, Professor. But I'm afraid to say your part has been cut. As have your brakes. Thanks again." Williams screams as the car smashes through the barrier and plunges down the mini cliff. The car smashes hard on the rocks below. After a short pause Dewey and Sidney pull up, and walk to the edge.*_

Sidney (still crying): That makes matters easier. The bastard.

Dewey: Do you think he's dead?

Sidney (looking for a way down): It never hurts to check.

END SCENE

**SCENE TWENTY-SEVEN: SAFE HOUSE?**

_*The scene begins with a police car zooming through the night. The car slows down as it approaches a driveway. There is a sign, dirty and hardly readable, which says 'Becker'. Gale gasps as she turns the car down.*_

Gale: This is your idea of a safe house? Are you crazy?

Michelle: Crazy? Why, what's wrong?

Daniel: It's the Becker house! Where the first murder happened.

Tony: Technically the second murder. Maureen Prescott was the first.

Daniel: Whatever. This is still whack.

Kirby: Trust me. It's the safest place we can be.

Gale: And why would that be?

Kirby: You'll see.

*_Gale pulls the car up to the house and the group get out.*_

Michelle (scared): I don't like this.

Cherie: We're here now. Can we just get inside?

Adam: I'm with Cherie. Being out here is giving me the creeps.

_*Kirby goes to open the door with her key-set. Michelle interjects.*_

Michelle: But what if somebody is inside the house?

Cherie: There won't be anyone inside the house. Let's go.

Kirby: She's right, Michelle. After their daughter was killed, the Becker's went security mad. Alarms, security doors, shatter-proof glass…the works. There's no way that anyone could get in without the key and the code.

Gale: Which you have, I presume?

Kirby: Yes.

Michelle: I still don't know.

Adam: Look, if it will make you feel any better, I'll go in and check first.

Daniel (nods): I'll go with you.

Kirby: How's that, Michelle?

Michelle: Better.

*_Kirby hands Adam the keys. Adam and Daniel walk towards the house, which is pitch black.*_

Kirby: The code is 2326.

Daniel: 2326?

Kirby: Yep. Enter that into the panel behind the door and you'll be fine.

Gale: Be careful, boys.

Adam: Careful is my middle name.

Michelle (confused): No it isn't.

*_Adam unlocks the door, and lets himself and Daniel in. The house is dark and silent. They begin the search of the house together, side by side, watching each others backs. Adam goes to turn on a light, but Daniel stops him. A montage gives a good sense of déjà vu from the first film, looking at locations such as the patio where Steve died in the first film. They find nothing, in spite of several scary moments. They walk towards the front door slowly.*_

Adam: Looks like it's safe.

Daniel: Looks that way.

Adam: Why'd you stop me turning the lights on?

Daniel: Just in case there was someone in here. The element of surprise, and all that.

Adam: Daniel, the alarm was on. There is nobody here.

Daniel: Guess not. Better safe than sorry, man. It's like Tony says. Expect the unexpected in horror situations.

_*The phone rings. Adam and Daniel both jump, but do not scream. Adam, after some hesitation, walks to the phone and picks it up*_

Adam (trying to sound nonchalant): Becker residence.

Caller (in Ghostface voice): Hello. Thought you could run from me?

_*Adam, terrified, stays silent. Daniel runs to the door to signal the others in.*_

Caller: Who is this? I'd like to know who I'm speaking to.

Adam (gulps): Steve.

Caller: Nice try…Adam. I like a man who answers the phone quickly. You will be rewarded handsomely.

Adam (terrified): What do you mean?

Caller: Let me in, and you don't need to die. Nobody would ever know.

Adam: What?

Caller: If you let me inside the house, I promise to show mercy to you. But you alone! You don't need to die here, tonight.

_*Daniel leads the group in. They are all present. Gale locks the door behind them, and begins checking the windows. Kirby looks horrified at the phone, Adam nods to her in sad acknowledgement.*_

Adam (defiantly): I'd never let my friends die, you son-of-a-bitch.

Caller: You would take a knife ripping through your internal organs for your friends? You saw Steve's body. Can you imagine how much it would hurt? You will be begging for mercy when I'm done with you.

Adam (laughs): Done with me? You'll have to get me, first. We're locked up in a fortress, idiot. You have no way of getting to me. You played your cards too early, asshole.

Caller (laughs back): Unless I have somebody on the inside.

_*Adam slowly looks around the room. Everybody is crowded around, listening in to the conversation.*_

Adam: I don't believe it.

Caller: Your call, Adam. How do you think I knew you would be there? I was tipped off. You had better stop trusting your friends and start asking…who would want to kill you the most?

Adam (unsure): Nobody.

Caller: Ask your nerdy friend, there is always a twist in the tale! You won't see it coming. Little pig, little pig…let me come in.

Adam (defiantly): Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin.

Caller: Then I'll huff, and I'll puff…

Adam: And you'll?

Caller (yelling): Stab the living shit out of you. You can't keep me out here forever, Adam! Oh, and tell Cherie she looks fat in that blue top. It will look much better on the morgue floor.

_*The caller cackles, then hangs up. Adam drops the phone, and looks at Cherie. She is wearing a blue top. Everyone is scared.*_

Michelle: What did he say?

Cherie: Yeah, what?

Adam (to Cherie): You don't wanna know.

Gale: What is it?

Adam: He says he's outside. He wants to be let in.

Daniel: Fuck that.

Tony: Holy crap…

Gale: If he wants to be let in then it means he can't get in himself. Stay calm, I'll get Sidney and Dewey here and we'll be fine. We can handle this clown.

_*Gale walks into the kitchen, taking out her phone. The group huddles together, scared. Tony clicks his fingers.*_

Tony: This was a mistake.

Cherie: What makes you say that?

Tony: Rule number three of finales. We are back to where it all began…

END SCENE

**SCENE TWENTY-EIGHT: BREAKING THE RULES**

_*The scene begins with a shot of Dewey and Sidney traversing down the steep cliff down to the car. It is clearly difficult, but they manage to make it down to the car. They both pull out their guns as they approach the car. Dewey throws the door open. Williams is dead, quite brutally smashed up in the crash. The Ghostface mask lies on his lap, and Sidney grabs it. Dewey inspects the rest of the car.*_

Sidney (toying with the mask): He was right, you know.

Dewey: Sorry?

Sidney: This isn't the beginning…this is the end.

Dewey: We've said that before, Sid.

Sidney: I know. But I can't help but feel like this is it. The whole nightmare's over.

Dewey: We can only hope. Shit, there's a second body in the back.

Sidney: Looks like the pictures of Vanessa that Michelle showed me. Pretty girl.

Dewey: We should get her out of there.

_*Dewey tries to crawl into the car. Sidney notices a small fire at the front of the car, near a puddle of petrol that is leaking.*_

Sidney: Shit, Dewey, get back! The bastards going to blow!

_*Dewey backtracks and gets out of the car just in time. He and Sidney dive away into the bushes as the car explodes. They get up and brush themselves off. Sidney looks into the fire and sees the Ghostface mask burning and melting. It disappears into the flames.*_

Dewey: Well, at least we don't need to worry about him coming back to life again.

Sidney (smiles): It's over.

*_The scene shifts to the Becker house. The students are all sitting in the living room, nervously. Michelle and Cherie are closing all of the blinds. Kirby is holding Adam's hand. Gale walks back in, cursing.*_

Gale: I think they're out of range. There's not much we can do until they call back. Just sit tight and stay together.

Cherie (sarcastically): Great.

Daniel: Its fine, he can't get to us in here.

Cherie: How do you know that? After all the trouble he's gone to, I doubt a few windows and double-locks is going to stop whoever it is.

Daniel: Sidney and Dewey will be here soon. We've just got to relax.

Tony: I'm going to check the windows again.

Michelle: I'll come with you.

_*The two take off to check the windows around the house.*_

Cherie (pointing at Adam): And how do we know we can trust him?

Adam: What do you mean?

Cherie: Funny how the killer offers you a way out, isn't it? Must have been tempting to take it…I wouldn't blame anyone for being tempted.

Adam: I wouldn't.

Daniel: He wouldn't.

Kirby: He didn't. Don't be such a bitch! He said no, because he cares about you all. About me.

_*Kirby and Adam kiss. Gale groans.*_

Gale: Can we hold off on the PDA's, please? It's natural to be scared, Cherie. But don't lose it.

Cherie: I'm not scared. Just looking out for myself.

Gale (laughs): I used to be like that. It's a lonely existence, believe me.

Cherie: I'm not lonely, either.

Daniel: Could have fooled me back at the other house.

_*Cherie storms out of the room, angry. Gale and Daniel roll their eyes and stay where they are. The room is tense. Kirby winks at Adam.*_

Kirby: While we're here, do you want me to show you around?

Adam: You mean…

Kirby (seductively): …around the house. There are some things I want to show you.

Adam (jumping up): Yeah, ok. Why not? Are you two ok here?

Gale (looking at her phone): We're fine. Don't go far.

Daniel: Shouldn't we stick together?

Adam (winking): We'll be fine, Daniel. Within screaming distance.

_*Kirby grins, grabs Adam's hand and leads him down a corridor to what we can assume was Casey's bedroom. Adam sits on the edge of the bed, looking around, while Kirby closes the door behind her, and locks it. She turns around with a devilish glint in her eye. Adam smiles back, and pats the bed.*_

Kirby: My hero.

_*Adam gasps as Kirby takes off her top and bra, still standing at the door. He lies down on the bed as she slowly walks towards him, crawling on top of him. He is still speechless. They kiss, slowly at first, then faster. Kirby stops, and takes Adam's shirt off. He is surprisingly well built. His pants are next, followed by hers. They are now naked, Kirby on top, kissing passionately.*_

Adam: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Kirby (kissing his neck): Don't think. Just go with it, baby.

Adam: I mean, I thought this was a no-no in horror movies. A rule.

Kirby (smiles): I like to break rules.

*_The scene closes with the two making love on the bed. A shadow passes from outside, but neither notice.*_

END SCENE


	9. Scenes 29 to 32

**SCENE TWENTY-NINE: WINDOW SHOPPING**

*_The scene begins with Cherie, who has run into what seems to be the laundry, and it crying. The events have clearly taken a toll on her. She looks out the laundry window, there seems to be movement. She cuddles herself and cries harder.*_

Cherie: Somebody, help me. Oh god. Please help me.

_*Her phone rings. She whimpers in fear, but picks up.*_

Caller (in Ghostface voice): What's wrong, Cherie? You look upset.

Cherie (crying): Why are you doing this?

Caller (laughs): She wants to know why! I would ignore the 'why' for now, Blondie, and focus on the 'who', 'where' and 'when'. They are far more pressing.

Cherie: You can't kill anybody from out there.

Caller: I will get in eventually. We both know that. Since when did any of the Stab movies have a happy ending for so many? It just doesn't happen. It can end well for you, though, if you do as I say.

Cherie: What do you mean?

Caller (angry): Adam had his chance to make a deal with me. He foolishly turned it down. He will pay dearly, don't you worry. Now I am making the same offer to you. Let me in, and I will spare your life.

Cherie: No, I wouldn't.

Caller: Yes, you would. I know you, Cherie. Better than you think. Why do you think I called you, instead of Tony, Michelle, or Daniel? I know that you will say yes.

Cherie (hesitating): You're wrong.

Caller: I can hear the hesitation in your voice, Cherie. I didn't hear that with Adam. You can be persuaded. All you have to do is go out the front door, leave it nice and open, take the car, and you can drive to safety. Never have to look back.

_*Cherie remains quiet. She seems to be contemplating the offer.*_

Caller: Hurry, Cherie! I am running on a tight schedule, here. I wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting.

Cherie (wailing): My friends? My friends! How do you expect me to do this to my friends?

Caller (laughs): Friends? From the guy who left you by yourself to be killed at the Macher house…to the girl who would rather mourn Vanessa's death than worry about you? Not to mention the ex-reporter who attacks you, and the girl who organised this whole blood bath in the first place? They all hate you, Cherie.

Cherie: It's not true. They don't hate me.

Caller: I saw the way they were talking to you in the living room. I saw the way they treated your theories back outside the police station. I see the way they have made you feel now. Alone and afraid. You don't know where to turn to. You can turn to me.

*_Cherie rubs her cheek where Gale slapped her. She walks up to the laundry window and looks out.*_

Cherie (stuttering): If I do agree, how do I know I can trust you?

_*Ghostface steps sideways from the side of the house, in front of the glass laundry door. He is brandishing a knife. Cherie is silent with fear. Ghostface takes his knife, and places it on the ground in front of the door. He steps back into the shadows.*_

Caller: How about that?

Cherie: It's a start.

Caller: This is your only chance to get out of this alive. What is the point of everyone getting killed, with hours of fear and hiding beforehand? This way, you get to live. The others still get a fighting shot. And we get it over and done with.

Cherie: Ok.

Caller: You agree?

Cherie (crying, head down): Yes. I just want to go home.

Caller: Good. I will be waiting for the sound of the car leaving. It was nice meeting you, Cherie.

Cherie (crying): Go to hell.

_*Cherie hangs up. She holds herself for a minute, in the darkness of the laundry. She looks out of the door, the knife remains. She appears to be considering whether to save herself, or to come clean with everybody else. She shakes her head, and leaves the laundry. The scene ends with Ghostface walking back past the door, and staring in menacingly as Cherie enters the corridor.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE THIRTY: TREE HUGGER**

_*The scene begins with Cherie walking towards the front of the house. She has almost made it to the kitchen when Tony walks out and bumps into her. He looks disgruntled. Cherie screams.*_

Tony: Hey relax, it's just me! Are you ok?

Cherie (rattled): No I'm not fucking ok! Are you serious?

Tony: You're right, stupid question. We're going to be fine, you know that?

_*Cherie says nothing, but hugs Tony tight. He looks amused.*_

Tony: What was that for?

Cherie: I just never know if I'll be able to do it again.

Tony: Thanks, I think. Look, come back into the lounge. Safety in numbers.

Cherie (weak smile): In a minute. I might just get a drink of water.

_*Cherie walks into the kitchen, and begins searching for the car-keys. She turns over everything on the bench, when she hears keys jangling behind her.*_

Gale (accusingly): Looking for these?

Cherie (guiltily): You don't understand.

Gale: Don't understand what? That you're trying to do a runner on us? Making the same deal he offered to Adam?

Cherie: No, I…

Gale: I'm an ex-reporter, remember? I can sniff out a liar from a mile away. And you aren't doing a very good job, missy.

Cherie (grabs a kitchen knife from the drawer): Give me the keys.

Gale: Don't be stupid, put the knife down. As long as we stay inside, we are safe.

Cherie: He said…he said…

Gale: He's just praying on your fears! Put the knife down, and let's stick it out. Together. Please, Cherie. Think of Vanessa. Would she want you turning your back on her friends?

_*Cherie hesitates, and puts the knife down. She breaks down in tears, again, and Gale hugs her. There is a bang at the kitchen window; it is Ghostface, who impatiently bangs on the window. The two scream. A dark figure comes up behind the two, and smacks Gale over the head with a saucepan. She collapses on the ground. Cherie turns around in time to see the same pan crash into her face. From the sound of it, her nose is broken, and blood pours. Tony stands over them both, breathing heavily.*_

Tony (grabbing the keys from Gale's hand): So that's where they were.

_*There is the sound of a door opening somewhere in the house.*_

Kirby: Hello? I heard something. Is everyone ok? Michelle? Daniel? Gale? Stay there, I'll go check it out.

_*Tony runs to the front door and unlocks it. Without hesitating, he sprints to the car and goes to unlock the police car. The key is not on the set! He spins around to see Gale crawling to the front door and closing it. She looks at Tony through the window next to the door and waves the single car key she had in her pocket. She gives him the finger. In the darkness, Tony sees a figure walking towards him. It is Ghostface.*_

Tony: Hey…man. Slow down! We had a deal!

_*Ghostface takes out a knife and keeps walking. Tony begins to panic. He takes out another set of keys from his pocket.*_

Tony: I got you the house keys, just in case it didn't work! You don't need the door unlocked anymore, you can get in yourself! Come on, man!

_*Ghostface continues walking, he is getting close. From the house, we see Kirby and Gale watching. Kirby looks upset, screaming at him to run. Gale looks passive. Tony throws the keys at Ghostface. With incredible reflexes, he catches them, but he keeps walking.*_

Tony: This is bullshit! I'm scot free. Just stop it, please. Shit!

_*Ghostface suddenly breaks out into a run, raising his knife. Tony screams and runs into the darkness. It is no longer visible from the house lights. Tony screams as he continues to run, then turns around. It is dark, and near impossible to see where he is. Ghostface is nowhere to be seen. Tony slowly backs back into a tree, making him jump. It is the tree which Casey Becker was hung from. It is now horribly overgrown and not looked after. Tony circles around, looking around the trunk in an attempt to find Ghostface. Still nothing. He backs into something, and spins around. It is a ladder, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Until it dawns on him, and he slowly looks up. Ghostface is above him! With a quick movement, Ghostface reaches down from a branch and grabs Tony, who shrieks. Tony struggles, but Ghostface is too strong (Tony is small and weak), lifting Tony off the ground and slipping some rope around his neck. The rope is tied to a higher branch, and Ghostface releases Tony. He hangs from the tree, just unable to touch the ground. He is holding on for dear life by his hands, keeping his neck out of contact with the noose. Ghostface slips off the branch and stands in front of Tony, who is wheezing in pain and fear, and trembling trying to hold on. Ghostface takes out his knife.*_

Tony (yells): Help! Help!

_*Ghostface goes to stab Tony, but doesn't. Toying with him.*_

Tony: You don't have the stones, do you?

_*Ghostface stabs Tony, who amazingly manages to hold on.*_

Tony: Ow! Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!

_*Ghostface stabs him again. He slips, but holds on again. Ghostface looks amused.*_

Tony (crying): They do make it seem so much quicker in the movies…

_*Ghostface goes to stab one last time. Tony musters up a defiant look.*_

Tony: I won't give you the satisfaction, you bastard.

_*Tony releases his hands, and the noose tightens around his neck. Within seconds, after some struggling, he is dead. Ghostface lowers his knife and walks back into the darkness towards the house. The scene ends with a shot of Tony hanging from the tree, like Casey in the first movie.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE THIRTY-ONE: CUFF YOU!**

_*The scene begins with Kirby helping Gale to her feet, who is rubbing her head. Cherie is still lying motionless in the kitchen. Daniel and Michelle come running out from a corridor towards the two. Michelle hugs Kirby.*_

Michelle: Kirby! Are you ok? I heard noises.

Gale (rolling her eyes, rubbing her head): Yeah, she's fine.

Daniel: What happened?

Kirby: What do you think? Ghostface happened.

Michelle: Where's Cherie?

Gale: In the kitchen, she'll be fine. Might need a good nose-job, but I know a guy.

Daniel: And Tony?

Kirby: He's out there.

Daniel: What? We've got to help him!

_*Daniel moves towards the door, but Gale and Kirby block him.*_

Gale: You don't wanna do that.

Daniel: Don't be stupid, get out of my way.

Kirby: Look what he did to Cherie!

Daniel (peering in the kitchen): Shit. That was Tony?

Gale: He took my keys and tried to get away. He didn't get far enough, from the looks.

Daniel: He's…dead?

Gale: He made it to the shadows. With you-know-who on his tail. It's anyone's guess. But I know who I'd have my money on.

Michelle (shocked, pleading): Dead? Another of my friends dead? Please, Gale, get Sidney or somebody else here! Please!

Gale (yelling): What do you want me to do? If I call the cops the call will just ring out at the station. I don't have the number of the next town over's station. Who should I call?

Adam (from room, yelling): Ghostbusters!

Gale (rolling eyes): Can somebody go and get that idiot, please?

_*Daniel and Michelle walk towards the room, until there is a massive scream. Daniel takes out the gun he has been carrying since Jeanette's murder and thrusts open the door to find Adam, naked besides his underwear, and handcuffed to the bed. He realises the door is open and blushes immediately. The others have ran over, Kirby also looks embarrassed. Daniel, in spite of the situation, looks somewhat proud. Michelle runs over and tries to open the cuffs.*_

Michelle: Adam! Who did this to you? Where is he?

Kirby: Calm down, Michelle. I've got the keys.

_*Michelle realises and blushes as Kirby unlocks Adam, who looks sheepish, but winks at Daniel. He puts his pants on but remains shirtless.*_

Gale: What was with the screaming?

Adam: He was right outside! The pervy fucker! I thought he was gonna jump right in and kill me.

Michelle (quietly): Like he did to Tony…

Adam: What?

Daniel: Tony's dead, Adam.

_*Adams face falls and he bursts into tears. He is not usually a crier, and his friends are taken aback. Michelle hugs him. When he raises his face, he looks angry.*_

Adam (angry, in tears): You still got that gun, Danny?

Daniel: Yeah.

Adam: I say we go get the bastard.

Michelle (loudly): No!

Adam: He killed Tony, Mich. And Vanessa. And Steve!

Michelle: But I don't want him to kill you too.

Kirby: Me neither. Please! Since I've met you I've been smiling more than I have since…last time. I can't lose you now.

Adam (grins): Thanks, K. And Mich. Ok, I'll stay in and watch over you guys. At least he can't get in still, right?

Daniel: Oh, shit.

Kirby/Gale/Michelle/Adam: What?

Daniel (slapping his forehead): Tony had the house keys.

Gale (snapping): What? I thought you had the keys!

Daniel: He asked for them. Said he'd feel safer if he knew where they were. He's always been a bit neurotic like that. I didn't even think twice.

Michelle (scared): What does it mean?

Kirby: It means he can get into the house. Any door. Any time.

Michelle (panicking): What should we do?

Adam (strong): How many entrances are there, K?

Kirby: Four, I think. The front, the laundry door, the back door and the patio doors.

Adam: OK. I'll take the back, Gale – take the laundry, Kirbs – go the front. Daniel, take the patio. Secure them the best you can. Yell out if trouble hits.

Gale (nods): Sounds good. I'll keep trying Sidney and my ex…my husband.

Michelle: What about me. I don't want to be alone!

Adam: You don't have to be. Go with Daniel, he's got the gun, you'll be safe with him. Watch his back, though.

Michelle (smiles through tears): Thanks, Adam.

Adam (indicates to door): Let's go. Fast as you can, guys. Good luck.

_*From somewhere in the house, a door opens. The sound is audible to the group. The group freezes as footsteps come closer towards the room, and a shadow walks towards the door. The shadow shows a knife being raised. Daniel raises the gun as the figure walks closer.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE THIRTY-TWO: I'M A FUCKING HERO!**

_*The scene begins back with Sidney and Dewey, who have taped off the scene.*_

Dewey: What now, Officer?

Sidney: I don't think there is much else we can do here until the forensics and coroner can make it back in the morning. Is there anyone we can call to watch the scene until then?

Dewey: My team is dead. I think we're on our own, Sid.

Sidney: Damn. Looks like we're in for our first stake out together.

Dewey (grins): I've been looking forward to it.

_*The two begin to walk their way carefully back up the cliff-face towards the car. Dewey takes out his phone with concern.*_

Dewey: Still no reception. Gale will be going off her head.

Sidney: None for me either. I can't believe he's dead, Dew.

Dewey: He didn't die in vain. We got the guy.

Sidney: That doesn't bring him back.

Dewey: I know. Look, I know what it's like. You know I don't like to talk about it. But I still think of Tatum. It's just important to never forget about them.

Sidney: We've lost so much. It isn't fair.

Dewey (hugs her): No, it isn't.

_*By now, they are at the car. They open up and get in.*_

Dewey: But at least it's over.

Sidney: What are you going to do now?

Dewey: I think I need to move.

Sidney: You? Out of Woodsboro? No…

Dewey: I think Gale wants to give it another shot. I'm willing to make the sacrifice.

Sidney (smiles): I'm glad for you two. I really am.

Dewey: Thanks, Sid. I hope she's somewhere safe.

Sidney: Gale didn't even want to come! She'll be hiding somewhere out of danger, don't even worry.

*_The scene now shifts back to the Becker house. The group stands terrified, Daniel with gun drawn, as the shadow holding the knife draws closer to the door. The figure comes into view, and Daniel shoots, but as he does Kirby grabs his arm, and the gun shoots to the ceiling. It is Cherie, who screams, and is holding her face, which is still bleeding. Her nose is horribly out of shape.*_

Cherie (screams): What the fuck! First you slap me, now you're all trying to shoot me? Fuck!

Michelle (relieved): Cherie, thank god.

Adam: Are you ok?

Daniel: We don't have time for this. Go to your doors, you know what to do.

Gale: He's right. Go!

_*The group run out of the room, Michelle right behind Daniel. Cherie, wobbly on her feet, is left behind in the room. She looks scared. She locks the room and sits on the bed. She tries to distract herself by looking through the drawers, but there is nothing of interest.*_

Cherie (to herself): Let's all stay together, they said. Yeah, right. Leaving me all by myself in a big house, killer on the loose? Plus I'm blonde with great tits. I might as well cut myself right now. There isn't even anything to distract me in this stupid house. No TV, no radio, no magazines…

_*Cherie has an epiphany. She clicks her fingers and jumps up from the bed. She runs towards the door.*_

Cherie: That's it! I'm a fucking hero!

END SCENE


	10. Scenes 33 to 36

**SCENE THIRTY-THREE: OUT OF DARKNESS**

_*The scene begins with Daniel and Michelle making their way quickly but carefully through the maze of a house towards the patio doors. This part of the house is dark and quiet, and the lights do not work when Daniel tries the switch. Michelle whimpers. They slowly make their way through the dark towards the doors, which appear closed. And locked. Michelle looks relieved, as does Daniel.*_

Daniel (yelling): The patio is…

Michelle (silencing him): Daniel! Shhhh! He'll hear us.

Daniel: As long as he's outside, I don't care if he hears us, Mich.

Michelle: I don't care where he is. Just be quiet, please!

Daniel (whispers): Ok, fine. Nothing is going to happen.

_*From behind Michelle, we see Ghostface slowly emerge from the darkness. Daniel sees him and gasps in horror. Ghostface slowly approaches Michelle, raising his knife menacingly. Daniel, speechless, points. Ghostface slowly backs into the darkness. Michelle turns, but he is gone.*_

Michelle: What?

Daniel: He…he was there! The killer! He's in the house.

Michelle: Are you sure it was him?

Daniel: I think the costume and the big knife he was holding gave him away, to be honest.

Michelle (snivelling): Please, Daniel, I don't want to die.

Daniel (pulling out gun and waving it around): You aren't going to. Show yourself, you coward!

_*Michelle and Daniel, back to back, rotate around looking into the 180 degrees of darkness. Michelle is basically frozen with fear, Daniel's eyes are darting around. There is a noise to Daniel's left, and he swings the gun around. Michelle stays frozen as from the right, Ghostface slowly walks out of the darkness right at her, knife raised still. She stays still as he gets nearer and nearer.*_

Daniel (into the darkness): I've got you, you prick!

*_Michelle screams and ducks in perfect time as Ghostface slashes in a wide arc. Daniel only has time to turn around as the knife rips across his cheek, leaving a huge gash from his mouth to his ear, in almost 'Joker' fashion from the dark knight. The impact also knocks the gun from his hand. His face is bleeding profusely, and he can not talk properly. Ghostface grapples with him, knife pointing right at his chest. Michelle stays on the floor, searching for the gun, which is behind the two fighting. She is silent and frozen.*_

Daniel: Mihell…gad da gun! Gad da gun!

Michelle: I can't…I can't…I'm sorry.

*_Michelle runs into the darkness, leaving the two fighting for life. The knife is slowly edging towards Daniel's chest. Daniel is clearly impaired by the face wound and blood loss, putting his balance off and holding back his strength.*_

Daniel: Oo can't krill me.

_*With one last surge of strength, Daniel pushes Ghostface off, who falls backwards. He scoots around and grabs the gun, but Ghostface is gone. He continues to bleed. Ghostface is waiting him out. Daniel realises he has to take the initiative. He walks into the darkness.*_

Daniel: Phuck oo, man. Do oo no oo yoo are messin wid? Oo aren't krillin Toney or an innocent gerl here, it's me. Daniel. Muva phokin' Daniel!

_*Daniel looks around for Ghostface. He hears a noise coming from a cupboard in the nearby corridor. He approaches, and opens it. There is a figure/body in there, it is impossible to tell who it is in the light. Daniel steps back in shock, right into Ghostface, who stabs him in the side, hard. Daniel yelps in pain, drops the gun, and falls to the floor, dying. Ghostface stands over the body for a few seconds until he stops breathing, looks at the figure in the closet, and after thinking about things, closes the door again. Ghostface hears Cherie yelling from the other end of the house, and slinks back into the darkness…*_

Cherie (yelling, off-screen): Gale? Gale?

END SCENE

**SCENE THIRTY-FOUR: TRUNK FM**

*_The scene begins with Gale, who is in the laundry. She is securing the glass door with various objects, and it seems to have caught pretty well. She gives the door a pull, but it doesn't budge. She grins.*_

Gale: Gale Weathers. Reporter. Wife. Handy-woman. Hero. Woman of many talents.

_*Behind Gale, there is a sound at the door from the corridor. It is a clicking sound. Gale runs up and tries to open the door, but it has been locked.*_

Gale: Shit! Hello? Let me out! Unless you're the killer, then fuck off and die! You hear me! Fuck…off…and…die.

_*There is no response. Gale smacks the door in frustration.*_

Gale (to herself): Many talents. Why couldn't I have been a locksmith too?

*_Gale turns around and tries to shift her makeshift lock, but again, it won't budge. She draws blood as she exerts herself to the max, and it finally shifts. She falls on the floor in exhaustion, and relief. She laughs, but looks up and screams. Ghostface is standing at the door. She instinctively backs away, and bumps into the locked door. Ghostface takes out the house keys, jangles them in front of the window, and locks the glass door from the outside. Gale runs up and hits the door in frustration.*_

Gale: You son-of-a-bitch. Let me out! Let me out!

_*Ghostface watches Gale with amusement, and shakes his head. He throws the keys into the bushes, and walks back around the corner.*_

*_The scene continues with Cherie, who is walking through the house. It is quiet. Too quiet. She walks towards the front door, looking in the kitchen and the living room. There is nobody there.*_

Cherie (yelling): Gale? Gale?

*_There is no response. The silence is getting to Cherie. She hears movement down one of the corridors, which is dark.*_

Cherie: Hello? Why the hell are the lights off…Daniel? Michelle?

_*There is no response. The shuffling sound gets closer. Cherie begins to panic. She looks around the room, and grabs a nearby statue-head off a counter to use as a weapon. She raises it, but then looks at it.*_

Cherie: Fine, I'll do it myself.

_*Cherie runs to the front door and throws it open. She slows down and carefully looks outside, but there seems to be nobody there. She runs to the police car, still there, and looks around before grinning. She draws back her hand.*_

Cherie: Always wanted to do this!

*_Cherie smashes the window with the statue. She looks at it, and throws it to the ground.*_

Cherie: Thanks, Freud. Smashing job.

*_In spite of herself, she giggles as she unlocks the car manually and climbs in. The alarm does not go off, but she doesn't notice. She is dismayed to see what she wanted is missing.*_

Cherie: What? Fucker! Shit!

_*Cherie goes to exit the car when she hears a voice from the trunk. It sounds very familiar.*_

Sidney: Hello? Anyone there? Gale?

Cherie: It's Cherie! I'm in the car!

Sidney: Come in, Gale. Do you read me?

Cherie (smiles): Yes! I fucking read you!

*_Cherie gets out of the car and runs to the trunk. She is smiling, happy with herself, ignoring her surroundings. She tries to open the trunk, but remembers she doesn't have the keys. She looks back at the house. The front door is now closed. She is now scared again.*_

Cherie (yelling): Shit! Gale!

_*Cherie pulls hard on the boot in a desperate attempt to open it. Suddenly, something clicks. The boot has clicked open! Cherie laughs madly. She goes to open it fully.*_

Cherie (whooping, dancing): Iron-woman, 2012, look out baby!

_*The smile is wiped off her face as the boot flies up and smacks her fair in the jaw, with an audible crack to indicate her jaw is now broken too. She gives a moan, which is all she can manage. Before she can fall to the ground, Ghostface rises and pulls her into the boot. He closes the top over them quickly. The next shot is inside the boot, the only light being illuminated by Cherie's iPhone, which falls out of her pocket to reveal Adam is calling her. Ghostface, in the limited space, begins to stab Cherie madly, who groans in pain each time. Blood is flowing freely from her mouth and chest. She is making odd crying sounds as blood bubbles out, as the frenzied attack ends. Ghostface runs his fingers across her face in an almost intimate fashion, and brings an object up to Cherie's face. It is the police radio.*_

_*The scene skips to Sidney and Dewey, still sitting in the car. They seem to be talking about the future.*_

Sidney: I'm not sure if I want to be a cop anymore.

Dewey: What? Why? You're good at it! Helping people who need people to help them is a noble cause. Mark would have wanted you to keep going.

Sidney: People are dead because of me. Again.

Dewey: Don't blame yourself for the work of a psycho. He killed those people, not you.

Sidney: This time feels different. I feel…felt…helpless.

_*Suddenly, the radio spurts audio. It sounds like Cherie's odd crying noise.*_

Cherie (over radio, weak): Uhhhh…

Sidney (alarmed): Who's this?

Cherie (weaker): Uhhhh….

Sidney: I can't hear you! Are you in trouble? Where are you?

Cherie (weakest): Uhhhh….

Sidney (yelling): I don't know what you are saying! What do you mean?

_*Cherie's voice is replaced by Ghostface's*_

Ghostface (giggling): You will have to excuse me Sidney, my friend is having some trouble with her 'S's' right now.

_*Dewey and Sidney gasp and look at each other.*_

Ghostface: But I think I can roughly translate what she was saying. Something along the lines of "I've just been stabbed twenty times in the guts and I'm watching my large intestine roll out of my perfectly formed chest, and ruin my pretty dress." That sounds like something Cherie would say, doesn't it?

Dewey: Cherie?

Ghostface: Ever the detective, Dewey. Yes, Cherie. Next on the menu, your wife. Sorry, ex-wife. 'Ex' being an appropriate prefix, really.

Sidney: Where are you?

Ghostface: Now Sidney, why would I tell you that and ruin the party? You weren't invited, you know. You don't want to be rude, do you?

Sidney: Then why the tickets?

Ghostface: I bought you the tickets. But you picked the destination. I'm not a 'Where's Wally' book. I'm not giving you any fucking clues.

Dewey: We'll catch you. We always do.

Ghostface: There's a first for everything, Sherriff. You have all the clues you need already. I have work to do.

_*The sound on the radio turns to static as Ghostface presumably smashes his. Dewey and Sidney look at each other in panic.*_

Dewey: There's another killer! Gale was right. Shit, Gale!

Sidney: We've got to find where they are. What did he say…?

Dewey: We already have the clues. What did he mean?

Sidney (clicking fingers): Tony's rules! From the station.

Dewey: No loose ends?

Sidney: No! 'Back to where it all began'. Don't you see, Dewey?

Dewey: Um…

Sidney: Strap yourself in. We've got your wife to save.

_*Sidney drives off fast towards Woodsboro.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE THIRTY-FIVE: A REVEALING CALL**

_*The scene begins with Adam, who is hiding in the bedroom by himself. He is breathing heavily, and appears scared. There is a noise in the corridor. Adam gasps and moves back, and falls onto the bed. There is a knock on the door. Adam gets up the courage to approach the door.*_

Adam (nervously): Hello?

Michelle (hysterical): Adam! Let me in! Please!

Adam: I went looking for you Michelle, I found Daniel. He's dead! You were the last one with him. Why should I trust you?

Michelle: It's me, Adam! You know me.

Adam: That's what they always say.

Michelle: This isn't a fucking movie! This is real life!

Adam: Prove it.

Michelle: Are you serious? From here? How?

Adam (sitting down with back against door): I don't know. I'm sorry, Mich.

Michelle: Please…

Adam: I'm sorry.

_*From somewhere in the house, there is a loud bang. Michelle screams. We are still in the bedroom with Adam.*_

Michelle: Adam! He's coming! Please, now! Now!

Adam: Mich…

Michelle: I'm sorry.

Adam: For what?

Michelle: I'm sorry I chose Steve over you.

Adam: Funny moment to apologise.

Michelle: Better late than never. Come on, let me in.

_*Adam sighs, and relents. He opens the door, and Michelle jumps in. Adam closes and locks the door just as there is another loud noise from the other side of the house. Michelle hugs him.*_

Michelle (smiling): Thankyou! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!

Adam (smiles in spite of himself): Its ok, Mich. I'm glad you're safe.

Michelle: We are safe.

Adam: Yeah.

Michelle: What should we do?

Adam: What can we do? Wait it out, I guess. I tried calling Cherie before, but my batteries dead now.

Michelle: I think my phone is still out in the living room.

Adam: It's staying there, then. He can't get in.

Michelle: But we can't get out.

_*There is an awkward silence*_

Adam: Did you mean what you said?

Michelle (looks down): I did. I knew he was no good. I just wasn't strong enough to end it. I should never have said no to you.

Adam: It's too late, Michelle.

Michelle: I know. Kirby is a lucky girl.

_*Adam looks at her sadly.*_

Michelle: Where is Kirby?

Adam (in tears): I was hoping you'd tell me. I couldn't find her anywhere. I figured she'd know to meet me back here. I think she's…

Michelle (strong): No, don't say it. She's alive.

Adam: How do you know that?

Michelle: I just do.

_*The scene shifts to the corridor at the laundry door, which is banging constantly now. With one final bang, Gale storms into the corridor. She is holding her shoulder, and rubbing it. She looks very dizzy.*_

Gale: They don't make doors like they used to.

_*She looks at a mirror on the wall of the corridor*_

Gale: They sure don't make women like they used to.

_*The house is silent. Gale makes her way through the corridor, back towards the front of the house. She see's that the front door is open, and goes to close it. Looking out the front door, she see's the open trunk of the police car, with Cherie's legs sticking out. She screams, and closes and locks the door. As she breathes heavily with her back against the door, the phone rings. She sucks in a deep breath, and goes to answer the call.*_

Gale (picking up): Listen, you sick bastard, I…

Caller (in Ghostface voice): Hello. Thought you could run from me?

Gale: Run from you? I wouldn't dream of it, you…

Caller (interrupting): Nice try…Adam. I like a man who answers the phone quickly. You will be rewarded handsomely.

Gale (confused): What?

Caller: Let me in, and you don't need to die. Nobody would ever know.

*Gale stays silent, and stares at the phone*

Caller: If you let me inside the house, I promise to show mercy to you. But you alone! You don't need to die here, tonight.

Gale: What are you…?

Caller: You would take a knife ripping through your internal organs for your friends? You saw Steve's body. Can you imagine how much it would hurt? You will be begging for mercy when I'm done with you.

Gale (to herself): Holy shit…

Caller (laughs back): Unless I have somebody on the inside. Your call, Adam. How do you think I knew you would be there? I was tipped off. You had better stop trusting your friends and start asking…who would want to kill you the most?

_*Gale gets out her phone again, and tries to call Sidney. Still no answer.*_

Caller: Ask your nerdy friend, there is always a twist in the tale! You won't see it coming. Little pig, little pig…let me come in.

Gale (realising): That son-of-a-bitch…

Caller: Then I'll huff, and I'll puff…

Gale (yelling into the depths of the house): Kirby? Michelle? Daniel?

Caller (yelling): Stab the living shit out of you. You can't keep me out here forever, Adam! Oh, and tell Cherie she looks fat in that blue top. It will look much better on the morgue floor.

_*The caller hangs up. Gale looks shocked. The scene shifts to the bedroom. Michelle is at the door, ear against, trying to listen. Behind Michelle, Adam seems to be changing clothes. He takes off his top and puts on a dark cloak. In a new twist, we are watching the killer put on the costume.**_

Michelle: I heard Gale!

Adam: She might be trying to get us out there, Mich. We can't trust her. Tony was right.

Michelle: I'd feel a lot safer if she was here.

Adam: I wouldn't. That's your problem, you are too trusting. It'll get you killed one day.

_*Now in the cloak, Adam slips on a Ghostface mask from under the pillow and rises off the bed, and takes out a knife. He is walking towards Michelle slowly*_

Michelle: Not while I'm in here with you.

Adam (grinning): Yeah…about that.

_*Michelle's back is still turned as Adam slowly slides the knife right into the middle of her back. She screams in pain, but that slowly turns into a gasp as he rotates his hand, with a squelching sound severing her spine with a small snap. Her body immediately goes floppy and she collapses onto the floor. Adam rolls her around so she is on her back. He is crouching over her, face close together. Michelle, immobile, has tears slowly falling down her face. A small pool of blood is spilling from underneath her. Adam begins to play with her hair.*_

Michelle (weak): Adam…what are you doing?

Adam (sliding off mask, grinning): What I have to, Mich. I owe it to my accomplice…loves movies. I'm not big on them, but I loved 'Wolf Creek'. He or she…loves them. This one is for you, partner.

Michelle: What?

Adam: Head on a Stick…severing your spine so you can't feel…anything? Not even the blood running out of your back, the cold blade being pulled out of you…have you never seen 'Wolf Creek'? I guess it's a bit late to grab the DVD for ya…such an underrated horror flick! Those Aussies know how to make a good scary movie.

Michelle (crying): Why?

Adam (ignoring her, putting on in an Aussie accent, imitating stabbing her again): "I'm going to do something now they used to do in Vietnam. It's called making a head on the stick." Brilliant stuff! That scene almost made me puke when I watched it. But living it…wow. Just wow. Amazing. How do you feel about it?

Michelle: Fuck you.

Adam: Oh, yeah, sorry. Guess I should have seen that coming. Then again, so should you!

_*Adam sniffs Michelle's hair, still on top of her. He takes the knife and stabs her leg. She screams.*_

Adam: Hmm. Miscalculated on how long it would take for the feeling to go. Sorry. Could have have missed a nerve or two.

Michelle (brink of death): Why?

Adam: Why? I'm sorry, but it's too early for that. Only the last survivor should be worthy.

Michelle: The last survivor?

Adam: Yep…Gale, it seems. Cherie didn't put up much of a fight. Daniel did, poor bugger. Should have just taken it. I did tell him not to come, didn't I? Didn't I?

Michelle: We were your friends.

_*Adam stabs Michelle's other leg. She doesn't even react.*_

Adam (laughs): Were. Past tense. Into the acceptance phase already, I like it. Picked that up in one of the few classes I went to. Don't you think it's funny, how a whole bus full of psychology students couldn't figure out who was killing everybody? Must say the future of the profession won't be missing out on much.

Michelle: Why would we ever have suspected you?

Adam (clapping his hands): Exactly! That's what makes me the perfect killer. Everyone's friend. But never anything more.

Michelle: Is that what this is about? Not getting laid?

Adam: Michelle, please. There is much more to relationships than sex. Steve never realised that, hence why you and him were never going to work. What I'm going to have…what I have…is so much deeper. You could learn a lesson or two from me.

Michelle: What have you done with Kirby?

Adam: Nothing, yet.

Michelle: You did this for her.

Adam: In so many ways.

_*There is a sound from out in the living room. Adam looks up.*_

Adam: I don't have time to tell you, Michelle. Maybe it's better off you not knowing. You were always the innocent one. It seems fair that you should die that way.

Michelle: You prick.

Adam (winks): Naughty word.

_*Adam smiles, leans down to grab Michelle's head, and gives her a full on kiss. She is powerless to do anything but moan and cry._ _Adam stares deep into her eyes as he slits her throat.*_

Adam: I loved you too, Mich.

END SCENE

**SCENE THIRTY-SIX: PRANKS A LOT**

_*The scene begins with Dewey and Gale in the car, they are still outside of Woodsboro. They are flying along the road.*_

Dewey: Slow down! We won't be able to help Gale if we're dead.

Sidney: We don't have time to waste. She'll be fine, trust me.

Dewey: How do you know that?

Sidney: Because it's not her he wants! It's me. It's always me.

Dewey: That doesn't mean he won't hurt Gale.

Sidney (gripping wheel): Nobody else is going to die because of me.

_*The scene shifts back to Gale, by the phone, which she has dropped in shock. There is a noise from down the corridor from the bedroom. Gale instinctively runs to the kitchen and grabs the kitchen knife Cherie brandished earlier. She exits the kitchen, and looks down the corridor. The bedroom door is now open.*_

Gale: Shit. Where are you, you bastard?

*_Gale eyes the front door, and unlocks it. Fingering the key in her pocket, she runs to the police car. To her dismay, the tyres have been slashed. The car isn't going anywhere.*_

Gale: No!

*_Gale's phone beeps. She has a text message from Sidney. It reads – 'We know where you are. We are on our way. Phone giving me problems. Hang tight. Love Sid.'. Gale tries to reply, but her signal has gone. She throws her phone to ground in frustration.*_

Gale: And they wonder why I hated living in the country. Fuck!

_*Gale looks around the darkness, considering making a run for it. Suddenly, she realises. The home phone.*_

Gale (smacking her forehead): Duh!

_*Gale runs back to the house, and re-enters, closing the door. It still appears empty. Gale goes to grab the home phone, but it is no longer there. There is a noise from the darkness. Gale holds the knife out. Adam runs out towards her in distress.*_

Gale: Shit! Stay the fuck back!

Adam: Gale! It's me…thank god! He's back there! He got Michelle. He got…Michelle.

_*Gale gets onto her feet and walks at Adam with the knife. She stops short, has him against the wall, and holds it to his throat.*_

Gale (brandishing knife, holding it near Adam's face): Get your hands where I can see them, murderer.

Adam (shocked): What are you talking about?

Gale (screams): I said…your hands where I can fucking see them, Adam.

Adam: Gale, are you insane? The killer is…

Gale: Right in front of me. Cut the crap. I heard the phone call. How did you do it?

Adam (raising his hands in shock): What phone call?

Gale: You know what I mean! You never talked to Ghostface. You are Ghostface.

_*Adam looks at Gale, then the knife, then back to Gale. He grins, and starts to chuckle. The chuckling slowly gets more loud and mad.*_

Gale: What's so funny?

Adam: That Judas! I knew this would happen. The partnership was always too good to be true. But I didn't realise how smart…

Gale: What the hell are you talking about?

Adam (smirks): Oh, Gale. As brilliant as I am, you don't actually think I did this whole thing by myself, did you?

Gale: So you do have a partner?

Adam: You could say that.

Gale: Who?

Adam (staring at knife): Do you really wanna know? Or do you just want to ram that knife right into my skull? You've gotta choose, Gale.

_*Gale thrusts the knife towards Adam's face, but stops it just short. He does not flinch. He chuckles even louder.*_

Gale: As long as I'm holding this, I can have both. Time for sharing, you bastard.

Adam: Now? Gale, please! We have all night. What's the rush? It's just you, and me. Nobody else to interrupt us.

Gale (smiles): That's what you think. Sidney and Dewey are on their way. You are fucked.

Adam (smile fading): What? So they worked it out, did they? Hmmm.

Gale: We always work it out. The only decision I have to make now is whether or not to kill you or hold you until they get here.

_*Adam begins to chuckle again. He breaks out into laughter. Gale looks spooked, and waves the knife in his face.*_

Adam (gleefully): I know something you don't know!

Gale: What? What's so funny?

Adam: I don't want to spoil the surprise, Gale. You'll see. Don't be such a sook…come on, do it. I dare you. Come on Gale. Do it. Do it. Do it! DO IT!

_*In a burst of fury, Gale stabs Adam in the forehead. His head rocks back, and blood spurts from his head. He goes cross-eyed. Gale smiles in triumph.*_

Gale: Consider it done.

_*Adam's body slips to the floor, as Gale walks back. She drops the knife to the floor, but realises when she looks at it…the knife is a fake, the blood fake too. The blade slipped back into the handle when stabbed. Adam's head swings back up, and he grins and winks at Gale as he stands. She backs away into the living room as he walks towards her, shocked, and takes out his own knife, still covered with Michelle's blood.*_

Adam: What can I say? I was always the funny guy. Nothing better than a killer prank, wouldn't you say?

Gale: Screw you.

Adam: No thanks, you aren't my type. Oh, there I go with the jokes again. Somebody stop me.

Gale: Somebody will, don't you worry.

Adam: Not you. That's a given.

_*Gale looks around for something to use as a weapon. Adam laughs.*_

Adam (pointing to the fake knife): Come on, Gale. You don't seriously think I'd be stupid enough to leave weapons laying around for anybody to fight back with, do you? I've already said that I'm not making the same mistakes as my predecessors. And I get to do what none of them did…killing Gale Weathers. Not a bad end to a long night's work.

Gale: You, kill me? I've come up against worse than you, kid.

Adam (does a pirouette, laughing): Therein lies the whole point! People always underestimate the funny guy. Not any more, after this. Ask yourself…why is Adam going to be the first killer to get away with it? Because…this is your part, by the way…being last has its benefits.

Gale: Being last?

Adam: Yep. I can look at the mistakes made by those in the past. I can avoid those mistakes. Which means you run out of luck, Ms. Weathers.

Gale: This is crazy.

Adam: You know what is crazy? This whole series. Murder after murder, tragedy after tragedy. This is my way of ending it forever.

Gale: Ending it? What are you talking about?

Adam: This is the end, remember? Admittedly, that whole 'end' caper wasn't my idea. But it seems very appropriate now.

Gale: Not your idea? Who are you working with?

Adam: You'd never guess.

_*Suddenly, a figure stumbles into the doorway. It is Daniel, holding the gun in his hand. He holds the gun up. Daniel grins, whilst in obvious pain.*_

Daniel: What do we have here?

END SCENE


	11. Scenes 37 to 40

**SCENE THIRTY-SEVEN: EYE EYE, CAPTAIN**

_*The scene continues with Daniel looking at Gale and Adam, both who seem speechless. Daniel swings the gun between the two, wobbling on his feet. Adam subtly drops the knife to the floor. It goes unseen by Daniel, who is still bleeding from his mouth and side wounds. The blood on his face seems to have dried, making speaking easier.*_

Daniel: What the phuck is thiss?

Gale: Daniel. So you are the second.

Daniel (confused): What?

Gale: You are Adam's accomplice.

Daniel (taken aback): Adam? I dunno what you're talkin' bout.

Adam: Don't listen to her, Danny. She's trying to frame me for the murders. She's the killer.

Daniel (swings his gun to Gale): You?

_*Gale looks at Adam, who appears nervous. She realises that Daniel is not a killer. She points at Adam desperately.*_

Gale: Don't point that thing at me! Point it at him, he's been the one killing all your friends.

Adam: Exactly, my friends. You know me Danny, I'm no killer. I wouldn't do that to the people I love.

Gale: What? And I would? What possible reason would I have to do this? I've always been a victim, if you haven't realised.

Adam (clicks fingers): Exactly.

Gale/Daniel: What?

Adam (looking smug): You've always been a victim. Haunted by what has happened to you and your friends over the years. So what, you get sick of playing the victim…you finally snap. Wanting to see how it feels to be on the other side of the knife. Just this once; that's all it will take. You came back to Woodsboro for closure, you said so yourself…

Gale: That's not…

Adam: …Bringing this to an end, like the killer said with Kirby's dad. Gale Weathers enters back into the real world, a survivor…a hero, even. Isn't it funny how Sidney and Dewey are nowhere to be seen, Daniel? They are HER friends. She didn't want to hurt them. Just like I don't want to hurt you guys.

_*Daniel considers this, then swings the gun towards Gale, who looks shocked. Adam winks at Gale, Daniel doesn't see it.*_

Daniel: It makes sense.

Gale (points to Adam): What about him! He's doing it for Kirby. He doesn't love her…he's obsessed with her. He's killing to get closer to her! Can't you see?

Daniel (looking at Adam, who looks innocent): Adam wouldn't do that. I know him.

Gale: You think you know him!

Adam (smiles): He does know me. I love you, Danny. Finish her.

Gale: You idiot! You don't know what you are doing!

Daniel: I know what I'm doing. You killed my friends. You're going to pay.

_*Daniel shoots Gale in her left kneecap. She screams and falls to the ground. Adam claps and looks delighted. He kneels down to examine Gale, but bends over and slips his knife behind his back. Daniel is standing over Gale and does not notice.*_

Daniel: That one was for my friends.

Gale (screaming): You bastard! You stupid bastard! He's going to kill you! He's going to kill you!

Daniel: I don't think so. This one is for me.

_*Daniel shoots Gale in her right kneecap. She screams again. Daniel is leaning over her, with Adam behind her. Adam has his knife out, and is mocking slitting Daniel's throat. Daniel turns around, but misses it.*_

Daniel: We made it, man.

Adam: We did. But it's not over yet. You know what Tony would say.

Daniel: What?

Adam: You always make sure the killer is dead in horror movies. Let me finish her, man. Give me the gun. I want a piece of the action.

Gale (yelling, crying): Do it, give him the gun, you prick, if you trust him so much! You saw how he looked at Kirby the first time he saw her. Think, you idiot! Think!

Adam (laughing): Shut-up, you stupid bitch. Danny Boy, gun? Give me the gun.

Daniel: I don't know, man. I think I'll hang on to it.

Adam (staring): Give me the gun. Now.

Daniel (backing away): No.

Gale (chuckling): See, Adam. If he won't believe you, what chance will you have with the whole world? Admit it, you won't get away with this. Not in a million years. You're just a pretender.

Daniel: What is she talking about, man?

Adam (angry): I have no idea.

Gale: You seem nervous. Imagine how you will feel after hours of intensive police interviews…questions from sceptical reporters…and trust me, there will be plenty of those. I was one of them, once. The next Gale Weathers will sniff you out from a mile away.

Adam (snaps, yells madly): No! They won't! Because I didn't fucking do anything! I'm innocent, you hear me? Innocent!

Daniel (bringing gun up): Calm down, man. She's just trying to rile you…

Gale: Listen to me, Daniel. Shoot him! Shoot the bastard! Kill him!

Adam (yelling): Kill her! Kill her now!

_*Daniel steps back and trains the gun back on both of them. Adam looks shocked.*_

Adam: What the fuck? Do it!

Daniel: Why the sudden bloodlust? Even in the circumstances, it's not like you.

Adam: She killed Michelle! And Cherie, and Tony. Come on, man. It's retribution.

Daniel (shocked): Cherie is dead?

Gale: She's out in the car. Have a look, if you want.

Daniel (to Adam): That's out the front. I thought you were checking the back door.

Adam: What's your point?

Daniel: How did you know she's dead if you were out the back?

_*Adam is speechless, and Gale smirks. Daniel fixes the gun onto Adam.*_

Daniel (to Gale): Sorry about your legs.

Gale (in pain): You will be. Get your friend to get rid of his knife.

Daniel: You heard the lady. Do it, mate.

_*Adam, silent and staring, drops the knife from his hand. He reaches into his pocket, Daniel moves closer.*_

Adam: Whoa! Just getting rid of the second one. Always carry backup knives. Little tip for ya.

Daniel: Just do it, man.

_*Adam reaches into his pocket, and touches his iPhone. Suddenly, the house lights all turn off and they are enveloped in darkness. Daniel shoots, and Gale screams. Suddenly, the lights turn back on. Adam is gone.*_

Gale: What the fuck was that?

Daniel: Bastard must have the light-control app on his phone. And calibrated it with this house in advance. Shit, he was organised.

Gale: An app for turning off the lights? I had no idea this generation was so lazy.

Daniel (panicked): What should we do?

Gale: We can't exactly run, thanks to you.

Daniel: Stay there.

Gale (sarcastically): I plan on it.

_*Daniel limps around the living room, searching behind couches and furniture. There are tense moments but Adam is nowhere to be seen.*_

Daniel (optimistically): Maybe he's done a runner?

_*The lights go out again. The two yell out. In the darkness, there is a swish and stabbing sounds. The lights come back on. Ghostface stands there, knife embedded deep in Daniel's left eye socket. He takes the knife out, eye replaced by a bloody-hole. Daniel stays standing and makes an odd choking sound, before falling to the ground, dead. Gun still in hand. Ghostface, chest heaving, looks down at Gale, who knows her final chance has ended. He takes off his mask, confirming it is Adam, and he begins to chuckle madly. He crouches over Daniel's body.*_

Adam: I'm touched by your faith in me, man. Just too bad for you. If only you weren't so one-eyed. You hear that, Gale? One-eyed! He's bounced back.

Gale (whispers, terrified): Hurry up, Sid.

_*The scene ends with Sidney and Dewey pulling the car down a dark driveway. Dewey looks at Sidney*_

Dewey: Here?

Sidney (nods): Back to where it all began.

END SCENE

**SCENE THIRTY-EIGHT: HOME SWEET HOME**

_*The scene begins with Dewey and Sidney pulling the police car up to the house. They get out and survey the area.*_

Dewey (yells): Gale?

_*The scene skips back to Adam and Gale. She is whimpering, her knees open and bleeding. Adam stands over her triumphantly, wiping his knife on the couch.*_

Adam: I guess you want to know how I did this.

Gale: I'd rather know why, you asshole.

Adam: You already know why.

Gale: Kirby.

Adam: Nailed it! Kind of like how I nailed her. But that's another story. No, I did this because the first time I saw her, I had to have her. I knew she was the one.

Gale: The one? What a cliché.

Adam (laughs): What can I say, killing makes me a hopeless romantic.

Gale (sarcastically): So you saw her on the news and fell in love with her? I hear that's how all famous couples meet. Like Brad and Angelina. Always end well.

Adam: Not on the TV.

Gale: In the newspaper then?

Adam: No! You can tell you used to be a bloody reporter! The media isn't everything, you know. No. I saw the real thing. The flesh and blood. She was so beautiful…but broken. Damaged.

Kirby: Her best friend went on a killing spree. What do you expect?

Adam (giggling): I think I can relate, somewhat. Anyway, it was luck. No, scrap that. It was fate. I was doing my internship with a shrink a few towns over when she walked in the door. It was like the movies – my whole world slowed down. She didn't see me, but I saw her. I mean really saw her. I knew. I had to have her. But I'm a realist. A guy like me doesn't win a girl like that in normal circumstances. I had to do something to win her. To save her. To pick up the pieces and put her back together the way I wanted to.

Gale (defiantly): Kirby was never broken. She's a strong girl - she coped better than most.

Adam: See! I know her even better than you. It wasn't hard to access her records in the office. It was an awful tale. I really grew to understand her. To pity her. Friends who betray her…talk about trust issues. An emotionally abusive father who makes her relive the murders through this stupid tour? A crippling loneliness which she said could never be filled. I knew then that she needed me as much as I needed her.

Gale: So what, you decided to kill all your friends to win her over? This isn't making sense.

Adam: I'm getting to that! I thought it was a lost cause…a dream. Luckily for me, I had a friend who shared my problem.

Gale: A friend?

Adam: Yeah, I think you've met him. He's here now.

Gale (looking around): Where?

Adam: Oh, just hanging around outside. Climbing a tree, I think.

Gale: Who?

Adam: Don't make me spell it out…Tony.

Gale: Tony?

Adam (giggles): Tony. He was the brains, I was…well, the brawn and the other stuff.

Gale (shocked): Tony was in on this?

Adam (grinning): I really couldn't have done it without him. He is a genius. Was a genius. I'll bet you're still wondering how I pulled off the phone call?

_*Gale doesn't reply, but sobs in pain and stays silent.*_

Adam: He can do anything with electronics, that guy. He created an app which allowed me to pre-record messages, then set time intervals for them to ring through to certain numbers. All I had to do then…was act! Which I am clearly quite talented at, given the state of everybody else in this house right now. He located the cell number of Sidney, don't ask me how…finding the address to post the tickets to…genius. He even managed to mess with the radio frequencies in the area. Haven't you wondered why our mobile phones have been useless the past 24 hours? Shows how dependent we are on them, isn't it? Tony did it all. He did it willingly too.

Gale: I don't get it. What was in it for him?

Adam: The same as me. An unattainable femme fatale. In my case, Kirby. In his, Vanessa. He'd had a hard on for her since we started college. But she never gave him an inch. So he could never give her six of his.

Gale (sarcastically): Classy. I saw her picture at the station, I'm not surprised. He didn't have a chance.

Adam: So imagine his excitement when I offered him a chance of a lifetime. He could have Vanessa, I could have Kirby. Happy endings all round.

Gale: But Vanessa…

Adam (snaps): I'm getting to that! I managed to convince him that coming to Woodsboro was the only way to make it happen. We lobbied Williams for a trip, he eventually said yes, and the rest his history. Once Tony got the idea in his head we could create our own Woodsboro legend, he was so pumped. Big movie buff, that guy. He came up with the idea about 'the end' thing. I was never that big on it, but he assured me that it would help me get Kirby. And it has. Between the movie shit and Vanessa, I managed to convince him that the sacrifice of our friends was worth it.

Gale: But wait…Vanessa was killed first!

Adam (sighs): Yeah, poor Tony. I had a change of heart. Decided this story should only have one happy couple at the end. Makes it all the more…significant, don't you think? Plus, Tony would have been the one person to know the truth. You've been through this before…you know there are like, major trust issues between the antagonists at the end. I was just getting him out of the way before he tried to stop me. Now, because of my foresight, nobody can.

Gale: He would have taken it well…

Adam: Sure, he was disappointed that he wasn't going to get the ending he wanted. But he knew if he said anything he'd be going down with me. That was his mistake, he made himself redundant too early. After fixing my phone up with the useful apps and distracting the others while I snuck around, I had no more use for him. He was smart enough to see that, too. He tried to cut me a deal, but he was always destined to die. It had to happen for everything to work. And my reward is tied up in the closet…ready to be saved.

_*The scene switches to Sidney and Dewey. Sidney indicates to Dewey to go around the back. She slowly walks up to the front door, gun drawn. The scene shifts back to Adam and Gale. Adam seems to be checking his phone for something.*_

Gale: I'm not keeping you, am I?

Adam (chuckles): No, don't worry. We have plenty of time. Where was I? So we kept going with the plan. Implicating Williams was Tony's idea. He hacked into his computer back at college and found some…interesting…pictures. Turns out Mr. Blood had quite the past back at his old school job. The courts found him not guilty, but as they say, pictures tell a thousand words. Seems Williams found that habit a bit hard to break. He certainly didn't want them coming out. Said he'd do anything to keep it that way. And he did…just ask Hicks. And Kincaid. Poor Sidney…it's not nice being all alone. I can relate.

Gale: So he was innocent all along?

Adam: In a manner of speaking…yes. Can't say he didn't deserve it. What with the kiddy touching and the harsh marking. Tony messed with his car, so I doubt he's going to jail in any case. Nobody ever needs to know.

Gale: It all makes sense. You sick fucks.

Adam (smiles): Tony wasn't that sick. I was a little disappointed, to be honest. Couldn't even bring himself to kill anybody…Judy was going to be his first, but he chickened out and got Williams to do it. Weak, pathetic. Made me glad I'd killed Vanessa. He was not worthy of such a prize. Bloody hell, You should have seen his reaction when I showed him Steve's body. Ruined my batman t-shirt!

Gale (sarcastically): What a tragedy.

Adam: I know, it was my favourite. He couldn't really handle the killing side of things. That was my forte. Seems I found myself a talent.

Gale: A talent? That's sick.

Adam (walks to Gale with the knife): Let me show you.

_*The scene shifts, showing Sidney shooting the lock and kicking down the front door of the house. It is dark. There is a sound of a door being opened at the back, and Dewey walks into the room, gun drawn. The house is silent.*_

Sidney: Where is he?

Dewey: I dunno, Sid. It seems empty.

Sidney (yelling): NO! He said this is the place.

_*The scene shifts back to Adam, who is about to kill Gale when his phone goes off with an alarm tone. He looks at his phone and grins.*_

Adam: Sorry Gale, just need to make a quick call.

_*Sidney and Dewey are walking around the dark house, when her phone rings. She answers instantly.*_

Sidney: Where is she? Where is she?

Adam (in Ghostface voice): She's with me, Sidney. Just like I told you before.

Sidney (yelling): You lied!

Adam: I did nothing of the sort! You only thought of your own life. This is my story…my narrative…and it will be my happy ending. By the time you work out where I am…I will be long gone. Never to be seen again.

Sidney (confused): My own life? What are you talking about?

Adam: It is your arrogance that has led to this Sidney. What you don't realise…have never realised…is that not everything is about you! And now somebody has to pay the penalty.

Sidney: Please…make it me. Don't hurt Gale!

Adam: I'm sorry. That's not the way this game works. Goodbye, Sid.

_*Adam hangs up, and Sidney is left sobbing with the dial tone. The camera pans to the outside of the house, past the faded letterbox that reads 'Prescott'. Sidney and Dewey drove to Sidney's old house.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE THIRTY-NINE: OLD FLAMES**

_*The scene begins in the empty and dark Prescott house, with Gale putting her phone in her pocket, dejected, with Dewey standing beside her, gun still drawn.*_

Dewey: What did he say?

Sidney: We're too late.

Dewey: Too late? Shit, Sid! This is Gale we're talking about. If this isn't the place, then where are they?

Sidney (sitting on the stairs, upset): I don't know.

Dewey: Think! What did he say…back to the beginning.

Sidney: That was a ruse, Dew. It's over.

Dewey: What if it wasn't a ruse. Think, Sid! Where it all began. This is about the movies! Where did Stab begin? Well, not Stab, but where did real life Stab begin?

Sidney (realising): The Becker house?

Dewey (grinning): The Becker house. Let's go.

_*The two run out of the house and jump into the car. The siren blares as they drive down the driveway.*_

_*The scene shifts back to Adam and Gale. Adam re-enters the room dragging two large Jerry-cans, smelling heavily of petrol. He takes the cap off one of them and begins to pour it onto the carpet.*_

Gale: What are you doing?

Adam: What do you think? Destroying the evidence.

Gale: This is new.

Adam (laughs): I'm not big on the whole framing caper. It's like none of these guys have ever heard of the presumption of innocence. There has been a few copycats in the past year, for all they know this was just another one. As long as they can't link any of this to me, I'll be scot free.

Gale: What I don't get is what do you plan to do after this. Hope she falls in love with you? Pray that she never finds out? What kind of future is that?

Adam (smiles): She is well on her way to loving me. I can tell; she is showing the classic signs of infatuation. The things they teach you at college can really come in handy. It's how I knew Williams would do anything to keep those photos private. It's how I knew Sidney would instinctively drive to her house instead of here. It's how I knew Dewey would jump in the car with her instead of staying with you…

Gale: What are you saying?

Adam (stops pouring, smiles at Gale): Come on, Gale. Why do you think you are here and he is out there? You two don't work…just like Michelle and Steve. He loves her.

Gale: No, he loves me.

Adam: No, he loves her. Trust me, I'd know. For one, Kirby told me about the way he looked at her when she was around them last time. And all the signs are there. Stop denying it like he is, you know it as well as me. Every time he kisses you, he's thinking about kissing her. You are just a substitute for the real thing. Sure, you're a strong willed brunette…but not the right one for him.

Gale (tears forming): He loves me! And I love him!

Adam: Loved. I'm just doing him a favour, Gale. They are on their way, I have no doubt. They will get here just in time to see me carrying Kirby out of that front door. Two couples left standing. Think of all Sidney and Dewey have been through. I think they deserve a happy ending, don't you?

Gale (yelling): And what about me?

Adam (slightly mad, yelling): What about you? You are the fucking problem, holding back rightful lovers! You're exactly like Michelle! Staying in relationships that don't work and keeping soul mates apart! Making good people lonely and desperate! It's bitches like you that are the problem! It's people like you that made me this way! I'm not the problem here, you are!

Gale (quietly): Says the guy that is killing everyone…

_*Adam roars in anger and stabs Gale in the shoulder, hard. She screams. He goes to finish her off, but thinks the better of it. Adam grabs the jerry can and begins to pour a line of petrol, going from the living room into the kitchen, then down into the dark corridor. He empties the first can, then comes to get the second. He continues the line where it left off, making sure the line goes into each room. He is grinning in anticipation. Gale begins to crawl across the floor, trying to get to the front door. She screams in pain, and collapses on the floor. As she does, she feels something hard in her left breast pocket. It is her cigarette lighter. She crawls as fast as she can towards the start of the petrol line. She takes out the lighter and grins.*_

Gale (to herself): Yippee ki-yay, mother fucker.

_*Gale lights the line of petrol, which takes off with a 'whoosh'. It snakes quickly into the living room, and down the corridor. Adam is running the line into the back room when he hears something. He looks back to see the line of fire approaching. It is right on him. He throws the can away, but it is too late.*_

Adam: Fucking bitch!

_*The flame reaches the can, and there is an explosion. Adam tries to turn, but the flames engulf him. The scene switches back to Gale, who is grinning, as she hears mad screams from the other end of the house.*_

Gale: That was for me. And my husband.

END SCENE

**SCENE FOURTY: OUT OF THE FRYPAN**

_*The scene begins with Dewey and Sidney, flying through the countryside until they come up to a familiar post-box which reads 'Becker'. From the turn-off, they can see that the house is quickly being engulfed in flames.*_

Dewey: Shit! Hurry, Sid!

_*Sidney steps on the gas and they zoom down the driveway. As they pass a tree, Sidney screams. Dewey looks as they go past, and sees Tony hung in the tree, entrails hanging out of his chest.*_

Sidney: Damn. That was Tony. Poor kid.

Dewey: I'm beginning to think this might be the right place.

_*The scene cuts to the living room, where Gale is trying to crawl to the front door. She is screaming in pain with every attempt. As she crawls away, the fire spreads quickly. Faster than she had anticipated. Before she knows it, the fire is blocking the living room exit. She is trapped.*_

Gale: No! Help! Kirby! Dewey! Anybody!

_*There is the sound of a car pulling up outside, and the headlights reflect through the living room window. There is the sound of two doors slamming. Gale yells even louder.*_

Gale: Hello? Dewey?

Dewey (off-screen): Gale? Is that you?

Gale (yelling): In the living room. Quickly!

_*The scene cuts outside the house. Sidney goes to run into the house, but Dewey holds her back.*_

Sidney: What are you doing?

Dewey: My duty. You call the fire department, get them here. I'll go and get Gale.

Sidney: But…

Dewey: No buts. Do as I say. Stay here.

_*Dewey runs towards the front door. Sidney curses, takes out her phone and dials a number. She walks around, trying to get signal. Dewey tries to open the door, but it is locked. He shoots the lock, but it seems to be impenetrable. He runs to the living room window, and looks in. Gale crawls to the window and puts her hands against his.*_

Dewey: Gale, the doors locked!

Gale: No it's not! I closed it last, I didn't lock it.

Dewey: Well, somebody has locked it.

Adam (only Gale can hear): That would be me.

_*From behind Gale, Adam (in Ghostface costume) rises. She has no time to react before he stabs her in the back of the neck. Dewey screams in anger, takes out his gun and shoots. The bullet doesn't penetrate – the glass is bulletproof. Gale screams in silence, trying to mouth the word 'Adam'. Blood begins to pour from her mouth. Ghostface drags her away from the window before she can get her message across. Dewey, crying, runs around the side of the house. The scene continues with Gale on the floor, flames all around, Adam looking down madly, knife in hand. Adam takes off the mask and Gale tries to scream. One half of his face is horribly burnt, the other basically untouched.*_

Adam (laughing, in pain): What's this, the great Gale Weathers, speechless?

Gale (trying to talk): Duuuu…

Adam (raising knife): Here's one last headline, Ms. Weathers.

_*Adam stabs down into Gale's heart. She gasps, and with one last breath, she dies. In the background, we can hear Dewey entering the back door. Adam tears off the cloak, and throws it and the mask into the fire. He runs from the room. He hears Dewey coming, and curses. With the knife, he quickly stabs himself in the side. He muffles a scream, wipes the blade on his shirt, and throws the knife back into the fire. He falls to the floor just as Dewey enters the room, who looks at his face in horror.*_

Dewey: Adam! Your face…

Adam (screaming, pointing towards laundry corridor): Not now, Sherriff! He ran out there!

Dewey (ignoring him, yelling): Where is she?

Adam: She's still in there. I couldn't get to her.

Dewey (jumping through flames): Gale!

_*Adam gets up. He gingerly limps down the other corridor to the closet, which is just safe from the blaze. He opens it. Kirby is now awake, but still tied up and gagged, terrified. Adam rips off the gag and begins to untie her.*_

Adam: There you are! Thank god.

Kirby (crying, in horror): Oh my god, Adam. Your face!

Adam: Don't worry about that for now.

Kirby: Get me out of here!

Adam: One step ahead of you. What happened?

Kirby: I'm sorry! He knocked me out and put me in there.

Adam (cautiously): Who was it?

Kirby: I don't know. I didn't even see the coward. Where is he?

Adam (indicates his stab wound): He just did this. Then ran out the back. I don't think he wants to be caught.

Kirby: They always get caught.

_*Adam finishes untying Kirby, who jumps up and hugs him. She runs her fingers over her face, Adam brushes them away. The house is now a furnace, flames all around them.*_

Adam: Not now. I need to get you out of here.

Kirby (looking at flames): You can't. This is it…

Adam: Not if I can help it.

_*Adam reaches behind Kirby and grabs a thick coat which is on a hanger. He drapes it over her.*_

Adam: Go, if you run as fast as you can, you can make it to the front door. Unlock and open it, and go as fast as you can.

Kirby (crying): What about you?

Adam: It's not big enough for both of us.Go!

Kirby: You shouldn't have come back for me.

Adam (grins): I'd do it again. I love you, Kirby. I know it's only been a few days. But I just wanted you to know. I love you.

_*Kirby gapes at him. Adam forces the coat over her, and pushes her towards the flames. He is now crying.*_

Adam (yells): Go!

_*Kirby, speechless, does as he says. She runs through the flames, and makes the front door. She manages to get out, and runs down the stairs, throwing the coat off herself. Sidney runs up and embraces her. Sirens can be heard in the distance.*_

Sidney: Kirby!

_*The scene shifts to the living room. In one corner, surrounded by flames, Dewey sits cradling Gale's body. He isn't crying, but is sitting, numb, in a highly unlike Dewey way. He, like Sidney at the car, looks into the fire to see the Ghostface mask burning.*_

Dewey: He was right, Gale. It's over. I'm sorry…I wasn't good enough for you. I should have done more…I loved…love you.

_*There is a bang on the window. Kirby and Sidney are outside, banging on the glass. Dewey seems to get a second wind. Kissing Gale, he wraps her body up in her coat, then runs through the flames in slow motion. He makes it out of the front door, just as the fire-truck pulls up. Several fire-fighters run up and begin to hose him, Sidney trying to get to Dewey, while several others begin to work on the house. One runs up to Kirby.*_

Fire-fighter: Is there anybody still inside? Miss?

Kirby: One person.

Fire-fighter: Who?

Kirby (sobbing): My boyfriend.

END SCENE


	12. Scenes 41 and 42 Final Scenes

**SCENE FOURTY-ONE: FACE TO FACE**

_*The scene begins in a hospital, a few towns over from Woodsboro. From the windows, it seems to be around dawn. Sidney is pacing the corridor impatiently. A door opens, and a doctor comes out. Sidney runs up in a panic.*_

Sidney: Please give me good news.

Doctor (smiles): It is good news. He's going to be fine. It's a miracle he made it out of there like he did. Somebody up there was looking out for him.

Sidney: I think I know who it was. Thanks, doc.

_*Sidney smiles and enters the room. Kirby runs up and hugs her.*_

Sidney: Thank god you are ok.

Kirby: Same goes. How's Dewey, Sid?

Sidney: He's fine, nothing more than some smoke inhalation. He's lived through much worse. I'm more worried about how your patient is doing.

Kirby (wiping away tears): It's a miracle, Sid. He's going to be fine!

_*Kirby steps aside to reveal Adam lying in the hospital bed. One half of his face and upper torso is covered in bandages. Besides those injuries, he seems basically unharmed. Sidney touches his arm.*_

Sidney: How you feeling, soldier?

Adam (grins): Not bad, considering.

Sidney: Good. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you guys. I felt like I was a useless bystander this whole thing.

Adam: It's ok. Nobody should have to go through what we did. What you went through four times. I'm just happy it's over.

Sidney: Yeah, over. Kirb, why don't you go grab a coffee or something? You've been here for hours; I think you deserve a break.

_*Kirby, playing with Adam's hair on the other side of the bed, looks up. She does look tired.*_

Kirby (to Adam): Is that ok? I won't be far.

Adam: Go, K. I can look after myself.

Sidney: Evidently.

_*Kirby kisses Adam, and waves as she leaves the room. Sidney sits next to Adam's bed, and stares at him for a minute. The air is a little tense.*_

Sidney: A miracle, they are calling it.

Adam: That's me – "The miracle of Woodsboro".

Sidney: What if I was to tell you I'm not a big believer in miracles?

Adam (nervous): How do you mean?

Sidney: How did you get out of the house?

Adam: I told the fire-fighters. I can't remember. I remember being at the closet, next thing I knew I was at the patio doors, being pulled out by the fireman. This kind of memory loss isn't uncommon in these situations, you know. Especially given I have head wounds. I wouldn't even be surprised if I've got PTSD. Would you blame me? I just watched my friends get filleted all weekend.

Sidney: It just seems funny how nobody else in that house managed to survive, yet you get out with barely…

Adam (angry, points to his face): Barely what? Barely a scratch! I look like a fucking batman villain. Are you forgetting that I saved Kirby? I'm a hero here!

Sidney: Then why don't I believe it?

Adam: Don't ask me! Maybe you're just bitter about how it ended for you. It's not my fault Kincaid is dead. Or are you upset that you didn't get a slice of the action? It's also not my fault that you didn't get to take on Ghostface yourself. What have I done for you to doubt me?

Sidney: Survive.

Adam: Well, Jesus, let me apologize face to face…to face…about that. If only we could turn back time, hey?

_*Adam looks angry, but Sidney is interrupted by her phone going off. She picks up.*_

Adam (murmuring): I think you're meant to have those turned off in hospitals.

Sidney: Sidney here.

Caller (in Ghostface voice): I told you I'd be gone by the time you got there. Too old, too slow, Sidney!

Sidney (shocked, looking at Adam, then away): You.

Caller: Yes, it's me. You disappoint me, Sid. I was expecting much more from you. The infamous Sidney Prescott. I didn't even get to meet you in person.

Sidney (angry): I will catch you. I won't rest until I bring you down for what you did to Gale.

_*From behind Sidney, we see Adam mouthing her every word, and every word of the caller. He is smiling from ear to ear. It is uncanny.*_

Caller (chuckles): I don't think so. It's over. You survived. Why don't we leave it at that?

Sidney: I can't do that. This isn't over until I catch you, you prick.

Caller: You'll never catch me. I'm too smart, too fast, too careful. The forensics won't find anything. And neither will you. I'd let it go if I was you. See what you can salvage for the rest of your life. Goodbye, Sidney.

Sidney: Wait, I…

_*The call ends. Sidney hangs up her phone, looking numb. Adam looks extremely smug.*_

Adam: Who was that?

Sidney (shaking her head, walking out of the room in anger): Don't worry about it. Mr. Miracle.

_*Kirby walks in with two coffees, past Sidney, who is pissed off.*_

Kirby: What's up with her? You think she'd be happy you made it. I know I am.

Adam: Thanks, babe.

Kirby: What's wrong?

Adam: Nothing. Sidney just having some doubts, it's understandable.

Kirby: Doubts? You saved my life. What more proof does she need?

Adam: I don't think that will be a problem.

_*Silence, Adam stares out the window, the sun is rising.*_

Kirby: Look, I just wanted to say…

Adam: You don't need to thank me.

Kirby: No…not that. About what you said.

Adam: What I said?

Kirby: I love you too.

_*Adam and Kirby embrace. The morning sun shines into the bedroom, and happy music plays. It is a beautiful and optimistic scene.*_

END SCENE

**SCENE FOURTY-TWO (FINAL SCENE): AU REVOIR**

_*The scene begins in Woodsboro cemetery several days later. It is an overcast day. There seems to be a large crowd gathering. We follow the path of a wheelchair being pushed up an aisle towards the front. Sidney is pushing the wheelchair, in which Dewey is sitting. He is dressed entirely in black, with thick black sunglasses on his face. He looks passive. They receive words of encouragement as they pass, from some familiar faces.*_

Joel: Sorry for your loss, man.

Sidney: Thanks, Joel.

Martha Meeks: Deepest condolences, to the both of you.

Sidney (nods): Martha.

Ex-Sheriff Burke: Hang in there, Dew.

_*Dewey stays silent, head bowed, as they work their way to the front row. There is a coffin, closed, with a large picture of Gale next to it. She is smiling, and free. Sidney pushes Dewey into a spare spot next to the aisle, and sits down next to Kirby, who is sitting next to Adam, who also has sunglasses on. His bandages are off, his face is still horribly scarred. Kirby does not seem to notice.*_

Kirby (quietly): How's he doing?

Sidney: Not that great. He's not like the Dewey we know. He's…quiet.

Kirby: Quiet? That's not good.

Sidney: He just needs time. We all do.

Adam (leaning over): I'm here for him when he needs me.

Sidney (glaring): Thanks. I think we'll go for someone with actual qualifications, though.

Adam: Suit yourself.

_*Adam leans back, smirking to himself. The service begins. There is a montage of people crying, or in Adam's case smirking, but supporting Kirby who is distraught. The service comes to the point where Dewey is to give a speech. Sidney goes to push him up to the stand, but he pushes her away, and stands up. He struggles, but makes his way to the stand. Taking his sunglasses off, his eyes are full of tears.*_

Dewey: I was planning on standing up here and telling you about all of Gale's good qualities. Her humour…her intelligence…the caring side she kept hidden all too well…but I don't think that paints the picture of Gale I want remembered. She was bossy…she was self-involved…she nagged me; constantly…she was very ambitious. Too ambitious. She was ambitious to the point where she would occasionally screw over those close to her to get what she wanted. She'd do whatever it takes to get things done. It was the best, and the worst of her. It led to me falling in love with her. It led to our marriage. It led to our divorce. But in a way, it was these things that made Gale the woman she was. She was a survivor. She was strong. Just knowing that I had her to come home to made me walk about ten feet taller when I was on duty. She made everyone she knew a better person, in one way or another. She made me the man I am today. And this man was not with her when she needed me most.

_*Sidney looks away guiltily, Kirby pats her on the shoulder, Adam giggles to himself*_

Dewey (breaking down): A man should be there for his woman.

_*Adam puts his arm and holds Kirby, who leans into him.*_

Dewey: And I wasn't. And because of it, I will be alone forever. And it's all I deserve. I'm sorry, Gale.

_*The audience is in silence, with saddened shock. Dewey starts crying and walks back to his seat. Sidney embraces him, to which Adam smiles. The mood is sombre. The scene cuts to the end of the funeral, with Gale's coffin being lowered into the ground. The four of them are standing around the open grave, throwing in roses. Dewey stays at the grave, as Kirby, Adam and Sidney walk away.*_

Kirby (indicating to Dewey): Are you sure he'll be ok?

Sidney: I'm going to be there for him every step of the way. He won't be alone. He'll always have me.

Kirby: That's the best help he could get.

_*Silence. The three walk lost in their own thoughts.*_

Kirby: I'm really getting sick of these things. Funerals.

Sidney: You never get used to them. Trust me.

Adam: We've got six more upstate this week. Danny's is tomorrow. That'll test your theory.

Sidney (to Kirby): Are you…?

Kirby: I'm going with Adam. It's where I want to be. I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't say goodbye to Michelle.

Adam (tears): I'll need her. Saying goodbye to…

_*Adam chokes up*_

Sidney: I'm sorry about what I said at the hospital. It's never easy burying friends.

Adam: Thanks, Sid.

Kirby: We really need to get going if we're going to make it up before midnight.

Adam: Yeah, you're right.

_*Adam extends his hand to Sidney.* _

Adam: Thanks for everything.

Sidney (shakes his hand): I didn't do much. I'm just glad you two made it.

Kirby (hugs Sidney): I'll miss you, Sid. Stay in touch.

Sidney: You don't need to worry about that.

_*Adam and Kirby start to walk away.*_

Adam: This is it babe. The start of the rest of our lives.

Kirby: Together.

Adam: Not even a twist or anything. Tony would be disappointed.

Sidney (yells): Adam, wait!

_*Adam freezes on the spot, and turns around.*_

Sidney: Take care of her, won't you?

Adam (smiling): Always.

_*Adam takes Kirby's hand and walks down the street towards her car. He opens the door for her, and she gets in. He goes to get into the driver's side, but pauses, looking around the town for one last time. He looks into the car, then back. He smiles.*_

Adam: The end.

_*Adam gets into the car, and it drives away. Somebody from the funeral, who we can't see, stands in an alleyway watching the car drive away. The person lifts an iPhone to their face, with a photo-shopped picture of Vanessa and Tony as the screensaver. Presumably, it is Tony's phone.*_

Person (in Ghostface voice): To be continued.

**END MOVIE**


	13. SCREAM 6  COMING SOON

**Announcing…SCREAM 6: **

Adam Carroll (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) and Kirby Reed (Hayden Panettiere) remain together two years after the events of Scream 5, still madly in love with each other. But somebody is plotting to ruin this perfect future…because somebody knows what Adam did in Woodsboro…but who?

**COMING SOON…**


End file.
